


Silently, Yours

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Added a warning cause I am unsure if it counts., Angst, Blushing fetish, Bullying, Error is OKAY with the poly, Everyone in this is a god in some way or form, Friends to Lovers, Geno is fully okay with Ink's actions. He just can't handle that type of attention well, Geno is shy and easily flustered, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Ink is also an ass man, Ink is the biggest flirt, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Overdosing, Polyamory, Tags May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Who knew?, child gets hurt by stranger, god AU, mention of child death, mention of child neglect, mention of miscarriage, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 78,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: “You know I can’t…” Geno whispered, pain in his voice. Ink’s smile fell grim but remained. “I’m still married to Reaper and-”‘I still love him.’Geno didn’t say it. He didn’t need to for Ink to know that that was what Geno was going to say.Ink nodded his head. “I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t wait.”“You’ll probably be waiting for a long time…”“You're worth it.”Ink and Geno have a natural connection that proves they were meant to be more then friends. However, it's not that simple. Things will forever be getting in their way.The question is, will they even want their happiness in the end or decide they are better apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/gifts), [TKWolf45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Not That Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322347) by [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au), [TKWolf45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKWolf45/pseuds/TKWolf45). 
  * Inspired by [Of Tragedy and Death (Incomplete)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290481) by [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au). 

> Just saying, this is mostly fluffy filler. I wanted to write the input of what a day in their life was like and it's just cute fluff. This also wasn't meant to be this long. Like holy shit. but I am happy it is?? I love it.
> 
> Please, for the love of all that is mighty, CHECK OUT Golden_Au's and TkWolf's Stories! They are amazing and I just had to write this for them!
> 
> **THIS SETS BEFORE GENO AND REAPER MEET AGAIN IN 'Of Tragedy and Death'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink's special nicknames:  
**Error**: Chocolate Cosmos, Cosmos  
**Geno**: Rose  
**Paperjam**: Plumeria

“Ah-hah!” Ink stood back from his work. He just got done putting the coffee table together. Ink wiped at the sweat that was collecting on his forehead. 

Ink was redecorating the living room for the twelfth time this month. He could already hear his Chocolate Cosmos complaints but Ink didn’t care. His house was his canvas. If Error didn’t like it, he has every right to redecorate to his liking. He was just too lazy to do so. Today’s colors were brown and creme. The walls were painted a creme color and the furniture a warm brown. It made Ink crave coffee. 

Ink picked up the table and moved it to the center of the room. He placed it a few feet away from the couch. Ink smiled and nodded his head. This looked great and would look better when he got his paints. Paints that his husband hid from him. Something about the bathroom not being a suitable place for painting. He guesses Error didn’t like to have a white bottom after he accidentally sat on the freshly painted toilet. 

In Ink’s defense, he forgot to warn him. It didn’t help his case with Error in the end though. Ink shrugged off the memory with a fond smile. Whether Error liked the new design or not didn’t matter. It wouldn’t last longer than a week before Ink got the inspiration for a new look. Maybe next time he could get Geno’s help. Ink couldn’t stop the blush that spread across his cheeks at the thought of spending time with Geno by decorating. 

Geno was their friend for nearly a century. He was one of the sweetest gods Ink ever had the pleasure of meeting. Also, he was _shorter than Ink! _Geno was adorned in white when they first met. Yet, blood poured from the wound across his chest. It stained any clothing he wore. But it wasn’t long after that Error started to make him some bandages that were easier to deal with and helped stop the blood flow. The small god seemed to latch onto Error when they first met. Which was cute. Back then, Ink and Error were recently engaged. Error mentioned an ‘ally’ that was recently an unknown. Two things stood out to Ink at that moment.

**One**: Error didn’t do friends, so when he did somehow gain one, he would never admit it. ‘He was the God of Destruction, he doesn’t do friends.’ 

**Two**: It was the unknown.

Unknowns were godlings and born mortals that turned into Gods after their deaths. Children who were born gods have yet to understand their abilities or their calling. But if it had been recent, the new god had to be around a teen. Error hated other godlings though. Something about them being so stuck up about who they or their parents were. However, rarely were Unknowns born as mortals. 

Hearing there was a godling born as a mortal had struck Ink’s interest. Error knew Ink well and knew of his curiosity. After meeting the godling though, that curiosity only grew. The curiosity turned to fondness, which turned to love. 

  
_Knock, knock, knock-_

Ink jolted out of his thoughts when there was fast, repeated knocking on his door. He looked back to his masterpiece real quick. A frown settled on his face. Something didn’t look right… Oh! Ink turned to run into the kitchen, still hearing the knocking. “One second!”

Ink grabbed the clear vase that sat on the kitchen table. He snatched it and ran back to the living room. He nearly tripped over the boxes the table came in. Ink sat the vase down in the center of the coffee table. It still needed that final touch. He used some of his ink to conjure up a dark rose and placed the rose into the vase. There! It was perfect!

Ink placed his hands on his hips and stared at his masterpiece. It finally felt accomplishment. No matter how many times he has done this, he always loved the outcome. What was the noise? Oh! Right, the door! 

“Coming!” Ink happily chimed. He marched towards the door with a pep in his step. When he got to the door, he quickly realized the knock on the door sounded like bone. Error never knocked and either ported in or just walked right on it. The only other person it could be was- “Geno!?”

There stood outside the door was Geno. Stars, Geno didn’t look good at all. His entire body shook. Despite the porcelain mask that had a frown carved into it, Ink could tell tears cascaded down Rose's cheeks. The smaller sobbed, loudly and nearly breathlessly. “Fuck, Gen-” 

Ink didn’t move to touch Geno, only stepped to the side and ushered for him to walk on in. His entire body shook. Geno had his arms wrapped around himself. In a clear poor attempt to hold himself together. Geno made it to the center of the room and stopped. He didn't look like he could move anymore, his body shaking too bad.

Ink quickly shut the door, not removing his eyesockets from Geno's form. Whenever the smaller came to him looking like that, nothing else mattered. Ink didn’t waste any time and made his way to the God of Tragedy. Slow to make sure he didn’t startle him or make it worse.

Geno shook harder the closer Ink got. There were a few feet between them. “Breath in,” Ink encouraged. “Breath out.” He repeated this. Geno tried to comply, but his sobs didn’t help him in the slightest. Soon started to dry heave as it got worse. Fuck. 

“I’m rearranging the living room!” Ink tried to distract His Rose as he got a step closer. Geno flinched. “I decided to go with some coffee colors. The table was difficult to get together. Pretty sure I got a splinter.” He seemed to calm down enough. No longer dry heaving. “It was okay, though I should have saved it for a joke to Error. Ask him if that was the stick he always had shoved up his ass.” 

Geno didn’t laugh but he didn’t flinch when Ink took a step closer. “He probably will make me sleep on the couch after that. But jokes on him! I would simply sneak back into the bed when he is asleep!” Gen wasn’t shaking as bad anymore, but Ink could still hear the sobs that broke his soul. Ink made sure his voice didn’t waver or change. He kept it calm and leveled. He was now close enough so he could reach out and touch Geno if he wanted. 

“Gen,” Ink’s voice was calm but firm. He held his hands up, not touching the shorter god. Geno trembled as sobs ripped themselves from himself. “I’m going to remove your mask now, okay?”

Geno didn’t reply. Only tilted his head up enough for Ink to see the edge of the mask. He took that as permission and reached for the porcelain mask. Ink rubbed his thumb against the mask in a soothing manner. Trying to give a reassuring smile as he pulled the mask off of his friend. 

Ink’s soul dropped when he saw the tears that ran down Geno’s cheeks. His eyelight was missing and the glitching around the other eyesocket had spread all over his body. Ink carefully placed the mask on the table beside him. When he turned back around, Geno was covering his face. The God of Tragedy was letting out sobs into his hands. 

“Oh, Gen…” 

Ink raised a hand and held it near his friend's cheek. His fingers brushed against Geno’s. He was trying to not touch the other without his consent- Geno dropped his hands and grabbed Ink's. He pressed his cheek into Ink’s hand. Ink let his body relax, not noticing how tense it was before. Ink gave the smaller a smile. 

Ink rubbed away the tears with his thumb. His left hand came up and ‘brushed’ the glitches away from around Geno’s right eyesocket. Now, of course, Ink couldn’t get rid of the glitches, but his rose allowed the glitches to flutter away. Leaving his melted eyesocket bare to his friend. He knew Geno wasn’t fond of his melted eyesocket, but he never knew why. He honestly thought Geno looked breathtaking when he didn’t wear his mask or have his glitches. Geno was just naturally beautiful but now…

Ink’s soul just sank to the floor from the tears. He held his arms out, an invitation and a question. Geno barely nodded his head. Ink closed the distance and brought the smaller into his arms. The smaller latched onto him. Head pressed into Ink’s chest as he cried into the other’s arms. The creator hushed the other. Ink laid his head onto Geno’s. He rubbed Geno’s back soothingly, rocking back and forth. 

They sat on the floor. Ink didn’t make a move to get up or do anything other than to comfort his friend. He did lead Geno in a way for the small god to be sitting in his lap and Ink’s back against the coffee table. 

Ink had his hands wrapped tight around the small god. Not planning on letting go any time soon. Geno whimpered relentlessly into his chest. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Geno’s neck. He shut his eyes. He could feel his shirt becoming damp from his rose's tears, but he didn’t care.

* * *

Ink jolted awake when the door to his house opened. Ink adjusted his body to keep a sleeping Geno from falling to the ground. He looked over to the door as the words _ ‘Mommy _!’ rang through the house. It got a stir from the monster in his arms. 

In had walked Error, Ink’s husband and the God of Destruction. Tiny fingers held onto Error’s hand. It was Paperjam, their adorable four-year-old son. Their son looked excited to see his favorite Uncle Geno, but his smile quickly turned into a frown and didn’t approach his mom or Uncle. PJ understood when and when not to approach someone, even if he knew them. Ink attempted to smile at him and nodded his head for Paperjam to come to them, but quietly. 

Paperjam walked to them, he dropped his father's hand. Ink's son plopped down softly beside them but kept his distance. Ink lifted a hand from his Rose and tried to give his son a sideways hug. Ink whispered, “Hey, Jammy, how was your day with Papa?” 

“AWESOME! Papa destroyed a whole castle!” Paperjam exclaimed as best as he could in a hushed voice. Ink eyesockets widened in worry. He trusted Error to spare their son of the horrors of death, but an accident could happen. He shot a look to his husband. Eyelights pleaded to Error to say their son didn’t see anything morbid. Thankfully, his husband shook his head when he noticed the stare. 

  
  
“It was an abandoned castle. No one will miss it.” 

Ink sighed in relief and turned back to his excited son. He gave his son an encouraging smile to continue. Paperjam rattled on and on. He moved his hands as he spoke each syllable. Eyelights shined bright, as he jumped up and down in his spot. Ink giggled. 

Paperjam looked ecstatic to begin and talk about his day. Star eyelight twinkled. Going on about how his Papa showed him to destroy a brick. (Paperjam was still coming into his powers and didn’t have full control) How Papa destroyed it in a matter of seconds and how it crumbled to the ground like sand. In reality, it made Ink cringe and wince with every small detail, but he never once lost his smile. 

“Baby abomination,” Error cut Paperjam off. The godling looked over to his Papa, blinking in confusion. “Why don’t you go and pick out some bath toys?” Error suggested, nodding his head towards the stairs. “I’ll draw your bath after I talk to your Mom.” 

Paperjam nodded his head as he stood up. Within seconds he was up the stairs. Error sighed and rubbed his nose bridge. “No running up the stairs!” Error groaned. Ink snickered at Error’s clear frustration but shut up when Error glared over at him. “Don’t encourage him.” 

Ink gave his husband an innocent look, which he didn't buy. Error knelt beside Ink and Geno. His eyelights went soft as they gaze upon his chosen brother. Error didn’t make a move to touch Geno or Ink. Keeping a respectful distance between them. Sympathy in those eyelights Ink loved so much. 

“Rough job?” Error questioned as he nodded his head to the sleeping god. Ink nuzzling his head into his friend's neck. A whispered ‘yes’ coming from the creator. Geno had only gotten like that when there was a rough job; He could handle only so much before his line of work became too much to bear. Error and Ink both could handle their jobs with ease. Geno’s job, however, was much more... _close to home. _ Error had a grim expression. “Was **he** there?” 

Ink weakly shrugged. “He didn’t get the chance to say.” Ink hopes, stars, he hopes that asshole wasn’t there. 

**He **was Geno’s husband, The god of death. Nearly a century ago, Geno’s husband had up and left him. Nothing but silence and the ever-growing presence of loneliness. There had been no divorce, no fight, no reason, nothing. Geno had come home from the hospital to an empty house. Geno had waited and waited for his husband to come home. Death, ‘Reaper’ Geno called him, had a time-consuming job. It was nothing new for Reaper to be gone weeks, but he had always returned to Geno. But those weeks turned to months. Months had turned into a year and after that year, Geno gave up. 

It hadn’t been long after that year he had been discovered by the God of Destruction. Error was going to destroy the nearby town when he had sensed another god. There was Geno. He had been on his way to the town. Tragedy felt something pull him to it. Still unsure of what that something was. 

Error had approached Geno has best as he could 

* * *

_ “Who the hell are you?” _

_ Geno froze, clutching his book bag and looked over his shoulder. There stood a tall skeleton, around 5’6. _ Okay, maybe not TALL tall, but Geno is barely 4’9, give him a break. _ His bones black, his legs that were shown were red. Fingertips red and yellow. Tear markings ran down the other’s cheeks. His clothing was a hoodie a navy blue with a red on the inside. It was stained and worn. His shorts looked like they use to be pants by had been sewed shorter. _

_ Geno looked away from the god’s eyes. He felt small compared to them. The only other god he had ever meant was- “My name is Geno,” _

_ The god tilted his head to the side. He appeared done with everything. He ran his hands over his skull. Eyelights darted over Geno’s head and to the small town below them. The wind had begun to pick up. Causing Geno to clutch his scarf in his hand and shut his eyesockets tight. Geno could feel the wind pushing him forward._

_ Geno felt hands grab his arms and twisted him around. He was embarrassed by how easy he was to be maneuvered. Geno was pulled back down, the stranger shields him from the wind. _

_"You’re new to this, aren’t you?” It wasn’t a question. There was a sheer annoyance in the other’s eyes as they stood like a wall between Geno and the wind. “You don’t even stand a chance against the damn wind.” _

_ Geno shrunk from the remark and pulled up his scarf to cover his mouth. Barely meeting Error’s eyes. “I… recently discovered _ my _ name...” Error quirked an eyebrow bone. The God could hear the self-hatred that took place in Geno’s voice. Error knew that sound from experience._

_“Well? What is it then?”_

_ “Tragedy.” _

_ “Tragedy, huh?” Error scratched his chin. He let out a huff of air, almost a laugh. Meeting the small god’s eyelight. Error pointed to himself, half-heartedly. “Destruction. Looks like we will be seeing each other a lot more, Godling.” _

_ Error moved out of the way and gestured to the town. “I’m assuming you are heading there?” When Geno shrugged, Error hummed. “Fine, you will come with me. If it’s not there, then I can help you find your next spot.” Geno’s eyelight disappeared. Shock and confusion on Geno’s skull. Also, appreciation… Error growled. “Don’t think too much into it. The last thing I want is a beating because some godling got killed for getting in my way.” _

* * *

After that, whether Error would admit it or not, became somewhat of an ally to the smaller. Error helped Geno learn to understand his urges and resist them. He had even been the god that brought Geno to the Upper Realm. That ally-ship turned to them being friends which turned to them being brothers. Who better to be brothers than the God of Destruction and God of Tragedy? 

Ink had teased Error relentlessly over his bond with Geno. _ Error of all Gods meeting someone and bonding with them? Yeah, right_. He shut his mouth quickly when he meet Geno. Despite his undying love for Error, there had been something about Geno. Something that struck Ink the moment he saw him, mask and all. Error noticed immediately and questioned Ink about it. 

* * *

_ Geno had just left from their first meeting. It had been hours but Ink had quickly taken to the shorter one. And it's not because he was shorter then Ink. There was just something about Geno that Ink couldn't describe. From one meeting, Ink was hooked. He had only ever felt that way with Error. _

_Needless to say, Ink had instantly started to busy himself with painting the kitchen. To distract himself? To set it straight that whatever he felt when he saw Geno was nothing. Ink didn't even know him that well. Plus, they both had been married. Well, Ink was on his way to being married! it was stupid and clearly-_

_“You like him.” Error had his arms crossed. Eyesight locked on his husband as Ink painted in the kitchen. Ink had blinked over at his fiance._

_ “Well, yeah. Geno seems ni-” Ink waved his paintbrush around as he spoke. He froze when his fiancd so rudely interrupted him. Error had grabbed the paintbrush and set it down on the counter. Despite Ink’s tiny panic of paint being on the counter, he never broke eye contact with Error._

_ “You know what I meant, Idiot.” _

_ Ink frowned. Yes, Geno is adorable and cute but Error was Ink’s fiance. Whatever Geno ignited within him, didn’t douche his love for Error. Nothing could get rid of his feelings for his Chocolate Cosmos. He made Ink want to try. Ink couldn’t -he wouldn’t- give that up. “Error, I love you-” _

_ “I don’t care, Dumbass. Gen…” Error sighed, laying his head against the fridge. “Gen is a good guy. He doesn’t deserve even an ounce of the shit he gets.” Error pushed himself away from the fridge. He grasped Ink’s cheek, smiling at his husband. “I wouldn’t be opposed to you starting a relationship with him. Both of you deserve to be happy. If you would be happiest with the both of us, I don’t care.” _

_ Ink blushed, he couldn’t stop the smile on his face. He reached up and held Error’s hand against his cheek and nuzzled it. “Error, I don’t deserve you.” Ink chimed, staring into Error’s eyesockets. "Sorry for being an idiot." _

_ Error shook his head and pulled Ink in for a hug. “The only person allowed to talk shit about you is me,” Error leaned his head back and looked to the side. “-and maybe Geno.” _

_ “Does this mean we can have a threesome?” _

_ “Ink… No.” _

* * *

Error kissed Ink, shaking the creator from his thoughts. Happy, he kissed back. He had missed Error, even if it had been only a few hours. Despite their differences, they were made for each other. Ink felt incomplete without his Ruru (or Geno). Ink grabbed Error’s shirt collar, pulling the other god for a deeper kiss. 

Error jerked back and winced in pain. “What the-” Geno had jerked his head to the side. Rammed into his husband's skull and grazed past Ink’s. Ink blinked, hand covered his mouth as he held back a laugh. Error rubbed the top of his skull as he shot a glare to the still sleeping skeleton. "Fucking jackass-"

Error saw the creator chuckle to himself. Error dropped his hands and held out his arms. All the while, scowling at his husband. Ink clenched his eyesockets shut and held back his laughter as best as he could. He lifted his arms and gave the option for Error to get the other. Error grunted as he lifted Geno in his arm. He immediately stopped with the laughter and groaned in relief. Ink stretched out his back and heard a satisfying pop. How long had Geno been sleeping on him? His legs and butt ached like hell.

“Papa! I got my toys!” Error and Ink turned their heads towards the stairs. Paperjam stood on the third step. Arms filled to the brim with plastic boats and animals. Ink was surprised Paperjam didn’t drop any of it. Surprised he made it down the steps with ease. Ink pushed himself up onto his knees. 

Error juggled Geno in his arms and nodded at his son. “Okay, I’ll be there in a second.” Paperjam smiled brightly at the promise and turned back around. Ink watched as his son waddled back up the stairs. 

Ink looked away from the stairs. Error looked ready to toss Geno onto the couch. Already he had made his way to the furniture Ink forced himself onto his feet, grabbing his husband’s shoulder to get his attention. Ink leaned more on one foot and wiggled his fingers at the sleeping skeleton. Hinting at Error to give the other back to him. His husband looked grateful to hand off his brother to Ink. Back in his arms, Geno cuddled into his chest. A whimper escaped Geno as he was moved from person to person. Not once waking up. 

“How is that fucker still asleep?” Error eyed Geno in silent amazement. “He’s like PJ when PJ falls asleep after a movie.”

  
“Or like you when you drink too much warm chocolate milk.” Error deadpanned, nose scrunched up. Ink kept an innocent smile already hearing the spur of denials from his destructive husband. Ink quickly turned around and made his escape to the staircase. Not looking back as he balanced the sleeping god up the staircase.

“I don’t do that!” Error instantly started. 

Ink ignored him and snickered. He walked away from the lies faster. Catching Paperjam peeking his head around the corner. Toys had fallen and scattered around him. Watching with wide eyes as Ink fled to the safety of his bedroom. 

“Run mama!” Paperjam clapped his hands in excitement. Giggling as he made his way over to his parent’s room and peered in. The words that followed next got a giggle from both Paperjam and Ink.

** _“Don’t encourage your mother!” _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Is. A. lot. More. I have about 7k more and I just chopped it up and I am still adding and editing on most of the rest.
> 
> I do apologize for all the cuts, but I couldn't take out the flashbacks. I felt they showed the bonds better. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Leave a comment and kudo and the rest should be up in some time!


	2. "Stop squeezing my ass!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Ink loves butts.

Sunlight twinkled through the bedroom’s window. Ink scrunched up his nose and buried his head into the bedding. He let out a pitiful whine. Whatever time it was, it was too fucking early. 

He felt Error cuddle into his chest. Ink cheekily grinned. His love was a cuddle bug whether he admitted it or not. Ink snaked his arms around his husband and held him tight against his chest. He buried his head into Error’s, breathing in his ‘new book’ scent mixed with peppermint. Ink’s nose scrunched up in confusion. Error normally didn’t smell of books or peppermint. More like chocolate chips. It doesn’t matter, he was too tired to question it. 

He let his body go lax and his hands wandered down lower. He laid his hands on his husband’s butt. Giving it a nice squeeze and pressed his husband closer. Just because Ink was sleepy, doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate a nice butt. Especially if it belonged to Err-

“That’s _ my _ ass...” A tired and already done voice followed. Ink furrowed his eyebrow bones together. Confusion entering his head. That tone sounded like a sleep-deprived Error, but that voice didn’t... Ink opened his eyesockets. Meeting the annoyed stare of Geno. 

Oh...Right. Yesterday, Geno came to them in tears and fell asleep. Ink had taken him to their bedroom for him to sleep peacefully. However, he never woke up and slept in their bed for the entire night. Ink had tried to wake the other up for dinner but he gave up when Geno didn't wake up. Error and Ink had just shrugged their shoulders and climbed into bed when they went to bed. Well, his husband had a few complaints. Mostly revolving around Geno taking his pillow. In the end, they ended up sandwiching Geno in their bed. 

He was holding _Geno_'s ass in his hands. G E N O ' S. It was plump and spilled around his fingers. And oh stars, he had pressed their pelvis together...Honestly, probably one of the best ways to wake up. 

...Squeeze.

“Stop squeezing my ass!” Ink snorted and removed his hands. Geno looked done with him already but didn’t make any fuss. Ink’s hands were off his ass and that was good enough for now. He moved a hand up to rub at his eyesocket. A yawn escaped him. Ink smiled and stared down at Geno in fondness. 

“Morning, Booty-ful.” Ink purred, tightening his grip on Geno. He pulled the other god in close. Geno was so close that he could feel the other’s soul beating against his ribcage. The god of tragedy flushed that gorgeous red. Ink smirked cheekily as he peered down at the pretty skeleton in his arms. “You know, I really like waking up with you in our bed.” 

Geno by now was a bright cherry. More glitches sparked around him and spread across his body. He brought up his hand and pushed at Ink’s face. Eyesocket closed as he twitched and sputtered: “Dumbass! Shut up!”

Ink snickered. Not once taking his eyelights off of the embarrassed god. Geno was cute, that was something anyone could recognize. He barely being 4'9 and downright huggable. Ink brought Geno closer, placing his head into the crook of Geno’s neck. He felt Geno tense from the position. “It’s true though,” 

  
His breath tickled Geno’s neck. Geno wiggled in his embrace. His shoulder shooting up to block Ink from his neck. Grinning like a mad man, Ink inhaled and blew a raspberry against his neck. With a shriek, laughter erupted from Geno. He placed his hand on Ink’s chest to push the other god away. Wiggling in the process as he was tinkled. 

  
“Will you two stop?” 

Ink opened his eyesockets. When had he close them? Error had one eyesocket opened and was glaring at his husband and friend. Annoyance clear in his eyelights. His husband was not a morning person. That didn’t stop the destroyer from throwing a hand over them. He buried his head into the bed as he glared at the other two. Error didn’t seem to mind the ruckus. If anything, he seemed to pull the two closer. “Not all of us are in the mood for an orgy-”

“IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” Geno exclaimed, desperate for his brother to see his innocence. Error didn’t buy it. How could he when he knew when Geno lied?

  
Ink cackled as Error deadpanned at the smaller's outburst. “Sure it isn’t.” 

Geno slammed his head into Ink’s chest. Letting out a muffled groan, clearly flustered with both of them. The God of Tragedy moved his head so it was pressed into Ink’s neck. Eyesockets falling shut once again. That pretty red blush never had never faded from his cheeks. It brought Ink back to when the roses in his garden would bloom. Ink couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his face, resting his chin on Geno’s skull all the while keeping eye contact with his husband. Error rolled his eyelight when he saw the shit-eating grin that had made its home on his skull. 

“How long was I asleep?” Geno voice came out muffled against Ink's shirt. Trying to change the subject and fight back the heat on his cheeks. Questioning why he had to be sandwiched between these two of all Gods. 

“You slept through the entire night, Rose.” Ink shrugged his shoulders. Loving how Geno's cheeks flamed up at the nickname. “So we just flopped you down here. Entrapping you in an embrace of love and cuddles.” Error pretended to gag over Geno’s shoulder. Ink stuck his tongue out in retaliation. 

Geno shook his head and sighed. He flopped around onto his back. Geno winced as his shoulder hit his brother. Error groaned in pain and scooted down a bit. The bed wasn’t small by any means, but the destroyer was a cuddle bug. Whether he admitted it or not. Tragedy apologized and brought a hand up to his head. He ran his fingers over his temple. Feeling a headache coming on from too much sleep.

  
“I need to get home.” He stared up at the ceiling. Ink could see the resistance in his eyelight. Geno was fighting himself. 

Ink tightened his grip, Error did too. “No, you don’t!” Ink claimed, laying his head back down to be eye level with the other. “You can stay here. Forever, preferably.” Geno shook his head, but there was a faint smile daring to breakthrough. 

“Shove it.” Geno hushed the other. Raising his hand placing it over Ink’s mouth. Eyelights flashed to question marks, Ink went crossed eyed to look at the hand over his mouth. 

  
Error let out a sleepy laugh. “Leave your hand there, he is actually tolerable like this.”

  
  
Ink pouted but then smirked. He stuck out his tongue and licked his Rose's hand. Geno instantly yanked his hand away. “Yuck!” Geno wiped his hand on his poor brother. Error's stare turned murderous, his stare didn't leave his brother's hand. Possibly plotting ways to tear it off when Geno wasn't paying attention. Staring down at Geno like he had stolen his chocolate. “Why did you do that?” Geno asked, ignoring his friend’s glare.

“There are more things I can do with my tongue if you would like?” Ink wiggled his eyebrow bones. His eyelights flashing to pink hearts. Error groaned and facepalmed, not believing the stupidity that was his mate. 

“Is everything with you a sex joke?” Ink's grin turned crooked. He reminded Geno of a crocodile. Predatory and filthy. Geno would lie and say the grin did nothing to him. 

  
  
“Oh, but Gen, it is not a joke. It’s an offer.” Ink purred, voice pure silky. He pressed his body closer to Geno's, trailing a hand down his thigh. Geno stiffened, hands clenching tight as he shot a half-hearted glare towards Ink. Seriously, Error looked ready to bolt if he didn't have his face buried into his brother's shoulder. 

Geno deadpanned. “I mercifully decline.”

“Seriously, how did those ever work on me?” Error grumbled to himself. He let out a sigh and looked to his brother. His eyebrow bone raised. “You know, you’re not going to win with him, right?” Error quired with a yawn. Geno looked over at his brother. His brother never took his own eyelights off of them. His arm twitched around the other two. Error pressed his skull further into the bedding. “One word out of you and he will turn it sexual.”

  
  
“I know, and I hate it.” _That was a lie. _Ink could tell by the way Geno's eyelight darted to the left. 

“Error, I know for a fact that _ you _ don’t hate it.” Ink disclosed. When the two of them looked at Ink, Ink shrugged his shoulders. Not losing the smirk that stuck to his skull. Ink threw a perverted stare. Which earned him a glare from his husband. It all but dared Ink to say anything. “Error is really into dirty talk~”

  
  
It was Error’s turn to blush. Ink loved it when his face flushed that pretty yellow. It reminded him of forsythias. Bright, beautiful and golden. His Chocolate Cosmos' eyelights flared. “Ink, I swear-”

“Mom, Dad, Dunckle?” 

All three of the adults' heads shot to the bedroom door. It squeaked open as a tiny skeleton head peeped through. Paperjam was rubbing the sleep from his eyesockets. An adorable pout resting on his face. The small child pushed the door wider and stepped through. He was wearing his pink star-patterned onesies. A teddy bear that Error knitted in his arms. 

“Dunckle?” Geno mouthed to himself. Eyebrow bones furrowing together in confusion. Ink sat up in bed, not letting his arms fall from Geno or Error.

Paperjam walked over to them. His steps stuttering as he was still half asleep but wanted his parent's attention. “Are you up?” 

“We’re up, Jammy.” A bright smile appeared on the little starlight’s face. Paperjam was at the end of the bed. Tiny hands pushing himself up onto the bed. Nearly tripping overly his papa’s legs. Then he stopped and frowned. He blinked before he opened his mouth and pondered-

  
“Are you wrestling again?” 

It took Geno a second to realize what Paperjam meant. When he did, his eyesocket widen. His blush worsened as he stared at Paperjam in horror. Geno had to be mentally screaming, looking ready to throw himself out of the window. Ink looked between his embarrassed friend, husband, and curious kid. Ink just couldn’t help himself. 

“Well-”

  
“NO!” Both Error and Geno shouted, interrupted Ink who was now wiggling his eyebrow bones at the other two adults. Paperjam frowned and tilted his head to the side. Innocent confusion in those pink eyesockets. Something both Geno and Error wanted to keep. 

Ink just laughed his ass off, he fell back down onto the bed. It earned him a glare from both his husband and dear friend. Paperjam seemed to decide to ignore the adult's weirdness and flopped down onto his father’s chest. Already being enveloped in his father’s outstretched arms. 

Geno sat up, pressing his back against the headboard. He gave the small godling a soft smile. Geno petted his nephew's skull. Ink watched the action before looking over at his husband. Error had one of those rare smiles that usually only gave their son.

His Chocolate Cosmos met his gaze. Ink felt his soul thump when that stare never weakened. Even now, Error still made him feel this way. Ink reached out his hand and intertwined his fingers with his husband's.

A rumble echoed in the room. Geno’s cheeks darkened as his stomach growled. The others snapped their focus on him. He didn’t eat anything since before coming over. Ink really should have tried harder to wake him up.

“Was that your belly?” Paperjam’s eyesockets were wide as he stared at his uncle. Awe and shock resigning inside of them. 

“Yeah… I guess my tummy wants some food.” Geno let out an embarrassed laugh and scratched his cheek. Paperjam’s mouth opened and a soft ‘oh’ escaped him. He was now staring at Geno’s ecto-stomach. 

“How about some pancakes?” Ink shrugged his shoulder, looking at the others. He got a frown shot at him by Error. Clearly not liking the idea of giving Paperjam any sugar so early in the morning. He tended to get hyper easily. However, Ink ignored him and kept his gaze on his son. Paperjam shot up like a rocket at the mention of pancakes. His starry eyelight shined brighter. The sleep was now gone.

“With chocolate chips?” Error now was looking at Ink with hope in his eyelights. Okay with pancakes if there was a chance for chocolate. Father like son. Ink nodded his head. Which got Paperjam to clap his hands in excitement. “Is Duncle Geno going to stay?”

The family of three shot their stare to the trapped god. Geno sighed but not once looking annoyed. He gave Paperjam a smile and nodded his head. Never being able to say no to his favorite nephew. “I wouldn’t know a better way to spend my morning.” 

So far, this morning was perfect. Well, in Ink's eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly. I just miss Goth when I write Paperjam. PJ NEEDS HIS BROTHER OKAY??? My heart cries every time.
> 
> Headcanon: Ink has a garden and keeps flowers that remind him of people important in his life. Roses for Geno, Chocolate Cosmos _(i changed it from Forsythia)_ for Error. So, he has special nicknames for each which is said flowers. As for Paperjam? unsure as of yet what flower Ink has for him. 
> 
> Also, I love this chapter. :3 
> 
> I have about two chapters mostly written after this one. Let me know if you actually want to read them!


	3. All Is Fair In Love And War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical morning for these four. Error and Ink to this day have a very playful love/hate relationship, more love than hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is just Errorink Fluff
> 
> ink officially has a blushing fetish.

About two hours after breakfast and coffee, Ink washed the dishes as Error cleaned off the table. Geno took Paperjam into the living room to play with some of Pj’s toys. He could hear Paperjam making car noises from where he stood. He had his tongue poked out, scrubbing maybe a little too hard. He hummed a happy tune. Hopping from foot to foo and shaking his butt in the process.

“Scrub any harder and I will have to go shopping for plates, again.” Error grumbled as he circled his arms around Ink’s waist. The creator laid his head back against Error’s chest. 

“In my defense, that was one time and you distracted me.” Ink held out his finger as if stating a fact. He peered slyly over his shoulder. His husband rolled his eyelights and rested his chin on Ink’s shoulder. 

“You were balancing a large stack of plates and could barely hold them up!” Ah yes, that day was a fun one. Unfortunately, he came out with a few cuts and bruises. At the moment, he couldn’t stop laughing. He only shut up when he saw Error was genuinely worried and not pissed. Error had bandaged him up while muttered ‘Idiot’ under his breath.

  
  
“And you distracted me!” Ink claimed with a snicker. He splashed soap at Error’s face. Chuckling when it splattered against his cheek. Error froze before he shoved his hand into the sink water and splashed Ink’s shirt. Ink gasped in shock and jumped back. 

“Shit, Ru!” Ink gawked at the water dripped that over the side of the sink. Error just snorted and took a step back from his drenched husband. 

“Your fault.” Error reached for a dish rag and tossed it at his husband. It landed on the counter next to Ink. He placed a hand on Ink’s shoulder and nuzzled his cheek with his own. Ink could feel the rumble in the other’s chest from his laughter. Error pressed a kiss to Ink’s cheek. Ink bit the inside of his cheek, giving a mock glare to Error. “Don’t start a war unless your prepared to fight dirty, Inky.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Ink grabbed the dishtowel and wiped the water off the edge of the sink. Before any more could spill onto the floor. When he got it, he dapped at his shirt. The rag was already wet, so he decided to let his shirt dry on its own. It was already as dry as a fish out of the water anyways. “You’re just happy to be an ass.” 

His husband didn’t deny it. He didn’t think the other would, not that it mattered. Ink didn’t care about the water. Error barely got him. Well, not enough for him to be pissy over. He got worse from spilt paint water. Ink could always get back at Error later. Ink sighed and tossed the rag behind him onto the counter when something caught his eyelights. The sink sprayer. A rotten smile spread across his face. He could get back at Error sooner rather then later it seemed. 

_ Fight dirty, huh?_

“So you wanna play dirty, huh?” Ink purred out, eyelights trained on the sprayer right next to the sink. A filthy grin on his face and his eyelights flashed. He arched his back and leaned on his hands. The water was already running and he could practically feel Error's eyelights trained on his backside. It would be so easy to reach over and-

“Seriously, is everything turned sexual with y-”

He didn’t get his words out before Ink grabbed the sprayer and turned around. It sprayed Error right in his face. Ink bellowed out in laughter. He clutched his stomach. Error threw his hands up in the air and tried to block the water.

  
  
Ink laughed maniacally. He watched as he drowned his beloved Chocolate Cosmos. Down with the God of Destruction! Ink watched with glee. His smile wide and dangerous. Error was attempting to cover his face from the water. His poor husband tried to make his way to him. It just caused the water to hit him with much more accuracy. It didn’t stop him though. Error was able to close the distance and tried to wrestle the sprayer out of Ink’s hands.

“No!” Ink shrieked. He raised a leg to push at his husband. The water sprinkled into the air and soaked the walls. Ink and Error included It was a mess and disaster, but the God of Creation wouldn’t give in so easily. Water was everywhere. Ink’s socks were drenched and uncomfortable. This was torture for both parties. But only one could be the winner-

“Fuck!” Error slipped, his hand grabbed onto Ink and pulled the other down with him. The sprayer was yanked out of Ink’s hand as they both fell to the ground. Ink groaned as he felt his husband land on top of him. His back hit the floor with a loud thud. His arm hurt from being yanked with the sprayer. His entire back had landed in a puddle and now was drenched. Ink didn’t stop his laughter though. 

Error’s hands grabbed Ink’s and pinned them over his head. He proceeded to straddle the artist. Ink wasn’t paying too much attention. Too caught up in his laughter to even care he lost. This was a win for him either way. Even then, but Ink wouldn't be upset by this in the slightest.

“You are an ass, you know that?” Error growled at his husband. Ink blinked and stared up at his husband. His laughter ended abruptly. Though that shit-eating grin remained and he shrugged his shoulders carelessly. It had earned him a scowl from his husband. Ink wiggled a hand free from Error’s grasp and looped it over his husband’s neck. Error paid it no mind, still glaring down at Ink. “I just splashed you and you drowned our entire kitchen.”

"All is fair in love and war, hun~" Ink purred as he pulled his love down. He pressed their smiles together. HIs Chocolate Cosmos couldn’t stay mad at him. Error let out a sigh of annoyance but kissed the god of creation back. A snort escaped him when the Destroyer did this. His bitter husband was so fun to annoy. It made things interesting in many ways. Not that Ink would push Error over his limit. However, that didn’t mean Ink could get his husband riled up. 

Despite the chaos the lead up to the kiss, it was sweet. Ink let his body go lax under Error’s and his husband laid down on top of him. He let go of Ink's hand and trailed down his side. Error's fingers circled his waist and pulled Ink up into his body. The Creator hummed in satisfaction. Everything about Error screamed home for him. His taste, appearance, smell, and touch. He never felt more at home than when he was in the other's arms like now. Which is why he pouted pathetically when Error pulled away. 

Error pulled back and rested his forehead against Ink's, "Oh, you are lucky I love you.” Error mumbled, a smile on his face. Ink just sent a wink at Error, holding back a chuckle. His husband rolled his beautiful yellow and red eyelights before going for another kiss. Ink meet him halfway. Eager for more affection from his beloved. 

“Hey- oh.” They broke apart when they heard someone from the doorway. It was Geno. He stood in the doorway and had one of Paperjam’s ruined storybooks in his grasp. He took one glance around the kitchen. His expression showed that he wasn’t impressed. “You do realize your both adults, right?” 

“Your point?” Ink wiggled his body, the mess of water to moved with him. Error shook his head at his husband and laid his head down onto the other's shoulder. Ink just continued to grin over at his friend. 

Geno also shook his head. Not even a little entertained in the slightest about any of it. He dropped the subject and raised the book in his hand. “Where are Paperjam’s books?” 

“They are up in his room.” Error grumbled and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. Stars, his husband's blush spread across his cheeks so prettily. Embarrassed at the situation but refused to let it show. Ink found himself fascinated by his husband’s flush. He leaned up and nuzzled his husband’s cheek. Now distracted, Error grumbled: “Next to his bed.” 

Desperate to get away from the couple _and_ mess. He awkwardly backed out of the kitchen slowly. Geno flicked his finger at the couple and nodded his head. “Got it. I’ll just be...” 

Ink peeked over Error’s shoulder to Rose's retreat. He waved his fingers at his friend. Ink snickered at the awkward way Geno all but stumbled out of the kitchen. It reminded Ink of when Error walked in on him changing for the first time. It was downright cute. The image of the short skeleton as he made a run for it was utterly delightful on many levels. 

“Why can’t you two just fuck and get it over with?” Error asked as he caught Ink openly stared at Geno's butt as his brother disappeared around the corner. “If this lasts another year, I’m destroying something.”

Ink rolled his eyelights at his husband's words and gave a slight push to his chest. Error has said that ever since the first year had passed. He didn’t have much patience, yet he never complained about it too Geno. He didn't want Geno to feel forced or pressured into a relationship. “When Geno is ready, he will come to us,” 

  
Error rolled his eyes at the statement and mumbled under his breath. With a grunt, he heaved himself off of Ink. He trumbled a bit as he tried to keep his stance. Error tested his balance before he reached his hand out to Ink. The artist took the hand that was held out to him. He allowed himself to be pulled up and steadied. Ink held Error’s hand and leaned against his husband’s side. Ink reached back and held onto the counter to keep both him and Error from slipping. 

“What if he decides he doesn’t want to be with you?” Error held concern in his voice as he watched Ink closely. Error didn't want to force Geno, but he also didn't want to watch his soulmate suffer. He didn't want Ink to be emotionally hurt in any way. He almost wanted to request Ink to give up to save his soul. He would if it wasn't for the clear fact that Geno had some feelings for Ink. 

Ink frowned. Truth be told, he hadn't fully thought down that lane. Who wants to entertain the thought of the person you loved rejecting you? Either way, Ink already knew his answer. It was as easy as a question to what were the primary colors. Ink scratched his chin and shrugged a shoulder. “If that is Geno’s choice, I can’t force him.”

  
Error looked perplexed and gestured his hand around as he spoke. His other hand keeping a grip on Ink, he held his mate close. “Then why do you keep flirting with him?”

  
  
“Him not being ready or possibly deciding not wanting me doesn’t mean I can’t flirt.” Ink stated with a shrug. If Geno ever asked for him to stop being a flirt, _truly asked,_ he would. Ink may be a shameless flirt, but he had his morals. He also was weak for adorable and easily flustered Gods. “He’s adorable when he flushes and have you seen the way his eyeli-!” 

“Yeah, yeah, you think he is the bee's knees.” Despite what he said, Error didn’t look annoyed. A belgard light in his eyelights. A smirk on his face and an eyebrow bone raised. “Spare me the details on all the ways you wish to fuck him.”

“I wasn’t going to go _ that _ detailed.” Nearly offended at the mere suggestion, Ink scoffed. Who did he think Ink was? Why go verbal when he had better options? Ink wiggled his eyebrows bones at Error. “I got my drawings for that. Wanna see~” 

“Of course you do,” Error scoffed, not phased by Ink’s words. He knew of all the pictures and even saw many of Error that Ink drew specifically for him. “-and no, weirdo.”

  
Ink smiled lewdly up at the other and his eyelights flashed to hearts. He threw his arms around Error’s neck and pulled his husband down close. He pressed his chest against Error’s and intangled their legs. “That reminds me, gonna model for me tonight~?”

Oh, there is that alluring yellow flush. Ink tried not to smirk in triumphant. Error tried to push him away, but he was stuck to Error like a python to their prey. He clung to his husband’s sturdy form. His grin turned deadly as he stared at his flustered husband. With a mocking pout, he urged. “Come on, Ru! You promised!” 

“I said I would just to get you to shut up.” Error claimed with a roll of his mismatched eyelights. Ink didn't buy that. He couldn't when he could remember the excitement in his Chocolate Cosmo's eyelights. The way Error looked excited but refused to even meet Ink's gaze, he hadn't wanted Ink to believe him. 

Ink knew his love and knew him well. Ink grinned brashly, not a bit sorry for any of it. “It didn’t work.”

  
  
Error lolled his head back, a sigh of torture escaped him. “I noticed.”

Ink cackled. Leaning forward and pressing his mouth into Error’s collarbone. In defeat, Error wrapped his arms around the shorter god and pulled Ink close. Ink let out a sigh, relieved to feel the other so close. He nuzzled his husband's chest and lowered his arms down from Error's neck. Ink could hear his mate's soul thump so close to his own. Almost in perfect tandem. It relaxed him in so many ways. Ink doesn’t know what he would do without his destroyer. 

_ Squeeze. _

“Okay! That’s enough-” Error pushed Ink away and crossed his arms. The creator had snuck his hands down to Errors ass and gave it a good squeezed. Error had an amazing ass, nice and plump. Ink was not to blame. It’s what convinced Ink to marry Error. You know, besides loving him. Error’s blush was worse, now spread down to his neck. He refused to meet his husband’s stare. Ink’s eyelights flashed to hearts before going back to his normal star shape. “You’re a pig.” 

“Aww, is someone embarrassed?” Ink ignored the ‘pig’ comment. Error shot him a glare. Ink laughed and clapped his hands together. He pressed his chest against the Destroyer's and threw his arms around his husband's neck. Ink’s cocky grin grew as the blush on his husband’s cheeks spread. “You are! That’s so cute!"

“I hate you,”

  
  
“I love you too, Ru!” 

Error rolled his eyelights but his body slacking. Ink pressed himself against Error. He laid his chin on his husband’s collarbone. He stared up at Error with that cocky grin still on his skull. Not once losing it as he huddled close.

With a snort, Error laid his head on Ink’s. “You’re lucky I love you, you dumbass.” Error rewrapped his arms around Ink. Error’s chest still shaking with laughter. Ink raised an eyebrow bone in confusion.

* * *

Ink had finally cleaned up the water. He had started the fight, so he said he would be the one to clean it up. Error put the dried dishes away in the meantime. Which he got done with that, he finished the dishes Ink had left to soak. 

Each task took around thirty minutes. Error had gone back and forth after getting towels and putting drenched towels in the bath tub to dry out. Ink had been happy when he realized there was no more water on the floor. Though, the temptation to spray Error again when he would come back with a fresh towel was almost too great for Ink to ignore._ (Ink would be sleeping on the couch if he did though, and Ink needs his Ruru to sleep at night.)_

Ink felt accomplished in holding himself back, nonetheless. Also in being able to get it all clean. He threw the dishtowel into the sink and rolled his shoulders. A triumphant smirk on his face as he placed his hands on his hips. He stared at the newly cleaned floor. He felt happy to be done with it all. Though the clean up did give a few new ideas for a new design...

Either way, that could wait until he had the time. Unfortunately. Ink turned to look over his shoulder towards Error. Error had his arms crossed and he leaned against the kitchen doorway. Ink grinned and patted his pants before he made his way to his Chocolate Cosmos. The Creator used his tip-toes, Ink laid his chin on Error’s shoulder. He circled his arms around his taller mate's waist. He followed Error’s eyesight to Geno and Paperjam.

Their son was sitting in Geno’s lap as his duncle read to him. Paperjam looked excited and pointed repeatedly at some of his favorite characters. Geno had a loving and patient smile on his face and would say _ ‘Yes, Fluffy Bunny is hiding there!’ _ Paperjam would always look up at him and sprew an entire monologue about the said page. Not letting a single drop of ink not have it's own monologue. 

Ink let out a soft laugh at the sight. Geno raised his eyelight too look in Error and Ink’s direction. The former mortal gave them a fond stare. Geno stuck out his tongue. Their son noticed his duncle's movement and turned his head towards his parents. Paperjam never lost that bright smile.

“Mom, Papa!” Paperjam grabbed the edge of the book and lifted it for them to see. The big was overly large and PJ looked to struggle holding it open and up. “Dunckle Geno is reading to me!” 

“Was he?” Error asked, false surprise in his voice as he widened his eyesockets. Paperjam nodded his head rapidly. Their son basically jumped up and down in Geno's lap. 

“Wanna read it with us?” Paperjam asked eagerly. Hope shined in his eyelights was impossible to say no too. At least for Ink it was. Ink looked over to Error and could see it worked for his husband as well. Ink unwrapped his arms, not before squeezing Error and pressing his face into the god of destruction's shoulder. 

Error sat beside Geno and Paperjam, his legs crossed. Ink sat on the couches arm, with his legs thrown over Geno and Paperjam. He threw his arm behind Geno and laid it on his Chocolate Cosmo's shoulder. Error looked up at Ink, his hand going up and resting upon his. He gave his husband's shoulder a rub, feeling at ease from the contact from both of the skeleton's that he loves.

* * *

It was nearly half an hour later when all three adults heard a snore. Paperjam had fallen asleep and had leaned back against Geno's chest. Ink ran his hands over his son's head. He smiled fondly down at Paperjam and 'aww'ed. His son was adorable and downright sweet. When he wanted to be, other times he was a devil in disguise. PJ's nose wrinkled and nuzzled into his uncle's arms from his mother's contact. Geno hushed out under his breath: "Can one of you get him?"

"I got him." Error twisted around and picked him up. Paperjam’s head lolled back, snoring softly as he was placed in his father’s hold. When in his father's lap, Paperjam groaned and his eyesockets clenched. He wiggled around for a bit before pressing his head into Error’s chest.

Geno let out a groan of relief when the weight was gone. He threw his head back and closed his eyesocket. Ink held in a laugh. He looked at the Destroyer over Tragedy's head and raised his eyebrow bones in question. Error shrugged his shoulders and gave him an _'I don't fucking know,_' look. Ink pushed at Geno's shoulder, getting the other to freeze. “You okay, there Gen?”

Geno opened his eyesockets and numbly stared at his legs. A looked of utter torture and betrayal in his single eyelight. He was scowling his legs. “My legs are asleep.”

_Huh… _

Ink’s smile turned crooked as he propped his head on his fist and stared down at Geno’s friends. Error noticed the look but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t when his expression mimicked Ink’s. Ink pushed himself up and jumped off the couch. He turned to Geno and gave the other an evil grin. He wiggled his fingers teasingly and lunged for shorter god before he could escape.

  
“NO! Ink!” Geno laughed as he was hauled up and into Ink’s arms. His legs were numb and barely able to hold himself up. Geno slipped and fell into his friend's arms. He quickly scrambled to hold onto Ink's shoulders. His eyelight pleaded for mercy. “Ink, I can’t feel my legs-”

Ink refused to let go of the other, however. He wiggled his arms a bit to get a delicious squeal from his rose. Geno laughed and pushed at his chest. Desperate to try and get out of his hold with as little movement as possible. Ink had his head thrown back. he laughed hard as Geno struggled in his hold. Ink took a chance and looked down at the struggling god. Stars, Geno looked so precious like this. Ink stopped his movements and loosened his grip. He decided to give mercy onto the other. "okay, okay-"

Geno looked relieved and still clung to the other. Ink laid his head on top of the other's head and stared dead-on at his husband. Both throwing a smirk at one another. What Geno didn't know, Ink wasn't the only one who wanted to be an asshole to the God of Tragedy. 

With his arms full, Error lifted his foot and pushed into his leg. Geno jumped, his head whipped around to shoot a glare at his brother. Error pressed his foot harder into him. Geno began to try and get away from him and out of Ink's hold for freedom but it only caused it to become worse. 

“Stop! Please, Ru!” Geno tried in vain to be quiet. Paperjam squirmed in his father’s hold, eyesockets clenching before he relaxed back into Error’s arms. Being the heavy but twitchy sleeper that PJ was, he was not bothered by the chaos around him.

Geno fell to the ground. Accidentally he pulled Ink down with him. Ink didn't care. He was bellowing in laughter as he watched the war in front of him. Geno tried to block Error’s foot. However, he failed terribly. A pissed off look flickered in Geno’s eyelights but it was quickly overshadowed by merriment.

  
  
“Ru! I am _ begging _ you!” Geno pleaded. His voice grew ever more desperate as he grabbed at his brother's leg. The God of Tragedy tried to keep Error away with as little movement as possible.

  
  
When out of nowhere, Geno stopped trying. A victorious smirk made its home on Tragedy's face. He shot up and grabbed a couch pillow. _ Oh shit_. Seeing the malicious in Geno’s eyes, Ink hurried up off the ground and nearly knocked the God of Tragedy down. He jumped forward and reached for his son. He took the sleeping child out of Error’s arms (His only true protection from his vengeful brother) and held him. Ink scurried back and as the turmoil unfolded before him. 

_"No longer numb, Bitch!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink love each other enough. They know they are both assholes and adorable that in each other...when it's not directed at one another. XD
> 
> Error is just done with the two dorks flirting/ walking around each other. He wants all the awkwardness and terrible pickup lines over with.
> 
> P.S this was SUPPOSE to end in the next few chapters but I remembered that angst and slow-burn were a thing.
> 
> Please, leave a kudo and comment, it feels me with determination. and if you have any feedback, I would be happy to hear!


	4. "You're Worth It"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally posted this chapter early and had to delete it real quick. _siiiiigh_
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of a child suffering/death/neglect. kind of hinted at Miscarriage.**

The sound of a high pitched whistle screamed through the room.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ink rushed to pull the kettle off of the stove. He was squinching his eyesockets shut because of the high pitched. He moved the kettle to the back burner. Thankfully, it instantly killed the noise. Ink went to the far end of the cabinets and pulled out three medium cups. One black with blue stripes, another with skittles thrown across it, and the last cup was a plain white. 

After all the chaos that had ensued earlier, Ink had laid Pj down in his room. He didn't expected the small child to stay asleep for long, so he had left the light on and the door open. Stories just knocked him out whenever he was read too. Much like his father tended to do. (_Ink discovered Error did this when he tried to annoy fuck and read out loud. Only to turn to see his husband cocked out beside him.) _After he had laid the child to bed, Ink had made his way back to the kitchen to make some tea. Which is where he was now. 

He went to the cabinet to get the tea bags. Already going through the motion, knowing exactly what he wanted and where it was. He opened the cabinet and reached the boxes near the top when his arm bumped into something. He felt it rock in place, only for it to fall before he could stop it. Ink freaked out and nearly let the object fall to the ground until he recognized the shape. A mask. Shit. Ink squeaked and barely caught it in time.

It was the mask he had yet to give to Geno. The mask was very similar to Geno’s current one. Just this time, it was a replica of the mask mortals use in a theater called ‘_tragedy_’. The mortal one had slanted eye holes and a long frown. It was overly dramatic but got the point across. It was sad, anguished and filled with despair. It reminded Ink of something from a nightmare. So he made this one with a less exaggerated expression. The smile wasn't as long and eye holes were larger, big enough for Geno to able to see through. A thin red outlining the eye holes and the reem of the mask. With a sparkle in the reem, to give the mask a more stage performance feeling but still be subtle.

Paperjam must have hidden it when they weren't paying attention. The godling had taken joy in hiding things from his parents. He didn’t see it as mean and forgot about it if neither Ink or Error question him. How the child got it up the cabinet, Ink didn’t know. Nonetheless, it didn’t surprise him. Paperjam had hidden things in stranger areas. He could have easily pushed a chair over to the counter and climbed on top. Something Ink had caught his son doing multiple times before.

Ink sighed and placed the mask on the counter. He was beyond thankful it didn’t break or shatter. He probably should start locking up his art room. This was the third time this month PJ took something from in there. He gave the gift one last look before turning to get the tea bags. He grabbed the peppermint and wildberry boxes at the top.

Both brother's loved peppermint tea to the point they had to keep multiple boxes. Ink himself didn’t have a favorite brand but favored many of the berry kinds. So there were about eight different types of berry teas lost in the cabinet. Ink opened the boxes and tore open their packets. He plopped the teabags into three cups and pushed them out of the way.

Ink grabbed the kettle and proceeded to pour the steaming water into the cups. He waited the next few minutes for the tea to set in before adding the rest of the ingredients. The plain white cup got honey, milk, and sugar. The next two cups, milk and two teaspoons of sugar. Ink stirred the cups. Putting one of the peppermint ones in the fridge and the first two on the counter.

His eyelights once again darted to the mask. He had finished it a few days prior. Which was faster then he thought he would. Ink wanted to reach for it and look for any imperfections. There could be an edge that was too sharp or wasn’t sanded down enough. Maybe there were streaks in some of the details. Some sparkle out of place- Ink shook his head and sighed. He had double-checked multiple times before. He knew it was perfect, but maybe… Ink chewed on the tip of his fingers.

No! No. Ink ran his hands over his eyesockets. He blew out a puff of air and turned back to the cups of tea. He should tell the others the tea was ready. Error will have to wait a minute for his but at least Geno and Ink could enjoy theirs. 

“Is that tea?”

Ink looked over his shoulder. Geno stood at the kitchen’s entranceway. His clothes were wrinkled from the pillow fight. A few pieces of cotton from the pillows stuck to his shirt and scarf. He reminded Ink as a plushie that was worn down by time. Ink flashed his friend a smile and nodded his head. “What kind?”

“You’re favorite, Peppermint with honey, sugar, and milk.” Ink lifted the white cup as he said that. Geno eyelight snapped into a star. The excitement being bright on his face. “Take a seat,”

Geno pulled out a chair and sat down, facing Ink. Geno genuinely looked giddy. It was downright cute and sweet to see the other like that. His eyelight remained that star and twinkled. Ink made his way to the table and placed his tea on the table while handing Geno's his. 

“I still don’t get how Error likes his cold,” Geno mumbled and took his steaming cup of joy. Pure glee in his eyelight. Ink shrugged his shoulders. The Creator himself didn’t care what temperature his tea was. Geno took a sip and sighed in pure bliss. His head rolled to the side and closed his eyesockets. 

Ink pouted, watching him with slumped shoulders. “Why does the tea get special treatment?” He cried playfully but Geno shot him a glare. With a raised eyebrow bone, the shorter god took a slow sip of his tea. Ink just gave the other a cocky grin and wiggled his eyebrow bones at the other. Which earned him a roll of the eyes and a discreet smile. Ink snickered at the other’s blatant attempt to seem annoyed by his antics.

He grabbed his cup of tea and sighed at the taste. He took another large gulp before he took a seat beside Geno. He drew lazy designs on the table and kept glancing over his cup to his friend.

Geno had set his cup on the table and tapped his leg. He was leaning on his hand and nipping his fingertips. Ink watched his movement and knew the other was restless. Ink bit his tongue, unsure if he should ask the other what was wrong or not. He didn’t want to cause any negative memories to resurface. However, -Geno’s leg bounced harder- sometimes people need to talk about things.

“How are you feeling?” Ink referred to the day before. Geno blinked in confusion at Ink. His expression turned to grim and pained when he realized what Ink meant.

“Better, but…” Geno trailed off. A dark shadow going over his face. His face reluctantly twisted into a scowl. Ink noticed the way he kept a deadly grip on his cup. Ink expected to see it shatter under his grip. He could see tears pricking in the corners of Geno’s eyesockets. His arms shaking as he tried to get the words out. Chest heaving with each syllable that he got out. “I can still hear their cries.”

Ink’s soul broke. “Was Dea-”

“Yes,” Ink didn’t miss the relieved tone in Geno’s voice. It was small, almost nonexistent but there nonetheless. Even apart, Geno missed and yearned for his husband’s presence. Yet dreaded it greatly.

“I got there before Reaper. They-” Geno’s hand shook around the cup before he sat it down a little roughly. Ink knelt beside him. Hands going to hold Geno’s shaking ones. The God of Tragedy twisted his hands, successfully intertwined their fingers; Holding Ink with a death grip. “The baby wasn’t even old enough to hold their head up.”

“They were crying, wanting help but no one stopped.” Geno’s voice wavered. His grip got even tighter. Ink stayed silent. He didn’t want to interrupt Geno or make him feel like he was rambling. Ink rubbed circles on the back of Geno’s hand. “Ink, hundreds of people heard the baby but never stopped.”

“Sweetie,” Ink cooed sympathetically. The god of tragedy blinked and shook his head. He tried to give a smile but it didn’t reach his eyesockets. Ink could see right through it and that fact alone made his soul break further. “Oh, Rose…”

Geno wiped away the tears on his sleeve. “I’ll be fine. It’s just-” He cut himself off with a sob. His eyelight was wavering and his voice watery. Choking on his words. “Fuck, mortals are so heartless.”

Ink's frown grew. He untangled one hand and grabbed Geno’s chin. “Not all mortals. You’re one of the nicest gods I know.”

A breathless laugh left Geno, his eyelight watched the wall. Ink winced at the emptiness in his voice. The hand he held tightened to a deadly grip. “I don’t think I count for a testament to mortals anymore.”

“Maybe not, but you were one. And trust me when I say you have a good soul.” Geno didn’t say anything, he probably degraded himself in his head. The God of Tragedy chose not to believe anything Ink said about him. “Hey,” Geno meets his gaze, barely able to hold it. “It wasn't your fault, okay?”

Reluctantly, Geno nodded his head. He knew Ink was right, but it was hard to not see it that way. Not to see the dead look in each child’s eyes. To see the torture and pain they are feeling. Not to see the pain and how they begged for someone, anyone, to help them. It was soul-wrenching each time and it would forever haunt Geno. No matter what happened, Geno couldn’t escape those moments. It’s hard not seeing it not being his fault. Especially-

“Rose,” Arms circled Geno and brought the other in close. He froze in Ink's arms. He sniffled and his body gave a twitch. Fingers flexed before the tears finally fell down his cheeks.

He shook in the other’s arms. His breathing slowly grew harsher and elevated. Geno shoved his head into Ink’s shoulder. He threw his arms around the other and held Ink close as he cried. His fingers twisting in Ink's shirt and clung on tight. His cries of anguish muffled by Ink's chest.

Ink face was pinched in pain. He didn’t like hearing the other crying. He didn’t like Geno hurt in any way. Fuck, this wasn’t fair. Geno didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve it, he didn't fucking deserve it! Ink held in a growl from his internal frustration. His grip on the sobbing god tightened. Ink nuzzled his head down on Geno’s and closed his eyesockets.

For several minutes, Ink refused to let go of the other. He had his head buried into the other’s neck. The soft fabric of Geno’s scarf pressed against his face. It nearly suffocated him but he didn’t care. He rubbed his hand in small circles on the other's back.

Geno ended up pulling back, his tears had come to a stop. He didn’t pull away fully. Just enough to move his head and lay his cheek on Ink’s shoulder. He took comfort in Ink’s touch and smell. It made him feel better. It made him feel safe and okay. So, when Ink pulled away, Geno wanted to grab the other and pull him in close again.

Ink didn’t go far, thankfully. He laid his hands on Geno’s shoulders. He rubbed his thumb across the other’s collar bone. Geno did lean his skull to the side, laying his cheek on the other's hand.

“Want me to help with their tombstone?” Ink offered, moving his thumb to rub against the other's cheek. Geno shook his head. Part of him refusing to even allow to taint Ink with the haunting memory of his job. Ink dropped his hands and stood up. “Well, my offer still stands if you ever want my help.”

“Thanks, but no. I already have it done anyways.” 

Ink nodded his head sadly. He wiped away Geno’s tears. Not commenting on when Geno leaned into his touch or nuzzled his hand. Not feeling the time would be even in the slightest appropriate to flirt or push the other away. Geno needed him.

“Ink, can we change the subject?” Geno whispered, eyelights darting to the side. His gloved fingers twiddling with Ink’s scarf; He gave it a small tug every couple of words. “I already have enough time thinking about this when I’m alone. I rather not think about it now.”

“Yeah, of course, Gen,” Ink pressed a kiss to Geno’s head. Allowing himself to linger before pulling back fully. He slid his hands down to his hands and kissed the other’s fingertips. He leaned back and flashed an overly bright smile to Geno. “So, how about this weather.”

“You’re a dork.” Geno sighed, but a smile perked on his face. It didn’t reach his eyesockets but it felt more genuine than the previous smiles. “But thanks.”

Geno did something that shocked both of them. He grabbed Ink’s scarf and pulled him down, pressing a kiss to his smudged cheek. Ink’s face erupted in pastel rainbow and it was his turn to feel flustered in the other’s presence. Geno’s face was a breathtaking shade of red.

“Heh,” Ink melted as he stared at the shorter. Geno avoided his stare, grabbed his cup of tea and took a large gulp. Ink blinked at the other and let out a chuckle, enamored completely.

Well, that was the wrong thing to do. Geno’s blush had got even worse and his eyesocket twitched. He didn’t say anything but he did grab his now empty cup and stood up. He tried to smile at Ink. One the god of creation saw through easily. Ink gave an apologetic smile.

“Are you done with that?” Geno politely nodded to Ink’s almost empty cup. Ink knew the other wasn't trying to be rude. Truly wanted to change the subject once again and have Ink forget what he did. 

Ink held up a finger and swallowed the rest. When done, he handed the cup over to his friend. Geno took it and brought the two empty cups to the sink. Desperate to get away from the conversation and Ink.

Nonetheless, his movement was slow and sluggish. Probably emotionally tired and yearning for a nap. Ink watched the other with a hint of grief. He didn’t want this for the other. He didn’t want to be the reason Geno was distant and he didn’t want the other to be forced as a god with a horrific job.

'_Geno had to go home at some point,_' Ink thought with dread. He had none of his things here. No clothes, no books, nothing of his. Maybe Ink should ask the other to move in. That way he wouldn’t be forced to go to an empty house after a tough job. They had enough rooms for him to have his own. Geno deserved to be happy and not be alone when he had a rough time.

Geno would never go for it. He was too stubborn for his own good. Probably roll his eyelight and push himself further away emotionally to prove a point. Something he did before. Ink had offered their spare guest room back when Geno was still very new to the upper realm. Determined to prove he was fine on his own, Geno didn’t stop by for a few weeks.

When Paperjam was conceived, they turned the spare room into a nursery. They still had another room but it was filled with art supplies, strings, Paperjam’s baby clothes, and toys. Stuff that could be easily moved to the attic if need be.

Ink sighed and closed his eyesockets. He loves that stubborn skeleton. He just wishes he could help Geno without accidentally pushing the other away. Ink couldn’t force Geno to leave his home and live here. If the other didn’t want to, he didn’t have to. Ink could make sure that he knew that he would always have a place here though.

“What is that?”

Geno brought Ink from his thoughts. He turned his head to his friend and looked at him confused. The shorter skeleton nodded his head towards something on the counter. He was referencing to the mask on the counter.

Ink’s face lit up like a colorful flame. His eyesockets widened as he stared at the mask. Fuck, he forgot about that! The curious stare of Geno’s had him wanting to hide the poorly concealed gift. Ink had wanted to give the porcelain mask to Geno on his birthday. He could lie and shrug it off, but Geno already saw it!

Yet, maybe the mask could cheer him up. Ink glanced over to Geno. Still seeing the redness beneath his eyesockets from crying. Slowly, he glanced between his friend and the mask. He finally flashed a wide smile and made his way to the counter. Ink felt excitement surge through him and glee.

He grabbed the mask and presented it to his Rose. Feeling a slight nervousness but pride. All in all, it made him want to hurl. He could feel the bile in his throat but he swallowed it down. “Here! I made you this!”

Geno stared at the mask with furrowed eyebrow bones. He could see the confusion in the other’s expression and Ink began to sweat. Did he mess up on it? Was it insulting? Fuck, he knew he should have checked it again. However, Geno’s stare quickly softened; His head tilted to the side and flushed.

“Thank you,” Geno mumbled. A soft and rare smile on his face. His head leaning against his shoulder, eyelight glowed softly in appreciation and something else Geno wasn’t ready to admit to any of them. “You’re sweet,”

“Anytime,” Ink chimed, happily handed the mask over to Geno. The shorter ran his hands over the mask. A smile making it's home on his face. He traced the reem of the mask.

Geno looked back up at him. Fondness and warmth in his eyelight. It made Ink’s nonexistent stomach feel fuzzy and do knots. ‘_Ink, whatever you do, don’t fuck this up. Don’t say anything to fuck this up. Do- _’ “Since you already know that I am sweet, you should let me have a taste of you.” Fuck.

Geno blinked, confused before his face contorted into an annoyed scowl. “How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?”

“How many times does it take before you punish me?”

Geno just blatantly stared at Ink before he snorted. His eyesocket clenched shut as he tried to stifle his laughter. His hand slapping across his mouth. He opened his eyesocket, meeting Ink's. Stars, Geno was adorable. Ink didn’t fight the blush that spread across his cheeks. Geno's eyelight twinkled in laughter. “You’re terrible.”

“You’re mouth says that, but your eyelights say otherwise.” Geno shook his head no, ready to deny it. The laughter stopped any words that were going to rise out of his mouth. Ink closed the gap between them. A shit-eating grin plastered to his face as he watched Geno laugh.

Fuck, he is cute.

Ink placed his hands around Geno’s waist. Ink waited and looked for any sign of objection. When none came, he pulled the other close to him. Geno’s hand fell from his mouth, no longer trying to stifle his laughter. His hands fell onto Ink’s chest, forehead pressing into Ink’s ribcage. His shoulders shook with giggles.

Ink laid his head against his Rose's. He watched the happiness in Geno’s expression. It relaxed him. It was wholeheartedly pure in a way Ink could never describe. It willed Ink to do anything to keep that smile on his friend’s face. And he did mean anything. The brightness from Geno’s smile put the sun to shame.

Speaking of that smile…

“Ink…”

Ink leaned down. Their mouths inches apart. He could hear Geno’s breathing hitch. Geno clenched Ink’s sash, accidentally pulling Ink closer and- A hand covered his mouth.

Ink opened his eyesockets. Geno looked at him with a downtrodden stare. The hand that remained on his chest pushed him away. Ink’s sash was never released from Geno.

“You know I can’t…” Geno whispered, pain in his voice. Ink’s smile fell grim but remained. “I’m still married to Reaper and-”_ ‘I still love him.’_ Geno didn’t say it. He didn’t need to for Ink to know that that was what he was going to say.

Ink nodded his head. “I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t wait.”

“You’ll probably be waiting for a long time…” He tried to change Ink’s mind. Geno held the mask close to his chest.

Ink closed the distance between them. Ink tilted his head to the side, refused to take his eyes off of Geno. Ink trailed his hand up to Geno’s face and cupped his cheek. Ink pulled his friend close and pressed a kiss into Geno’s forehead. Lingering long enough to whisper:

“You are worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the summary...yay!
> 
> But there is a shit ton more to come. But the next chapter should basically be a Geno solo chapter.
> 
> also, Geno very clearly loves Ink as well, but can't bring himself to truly break his vows to Reaper. So both suffer.
> 
> If you liked, please leave a comment and kudo! It does help a lot :)


	5. The Outsider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even apart of it all, he is an outsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Mention of Miscarriage.**

Even welcomed into their home, Geno felt out of place. He knew he belonged there. Somewhat, at least. Sometimes he felt like a neighbor that just kept stopping by. He fit in, but not enough to stay for long. The members of this household where his family through and through, but something always felt missing in that regard. 

Ink had knelt by the couch. His eyelights were bright hearts as they stared at his sleeping husband. Geno didn’t remember his brother falling asleep. Let alone appearing tired enough to conk out. He looked to be almost falling off the couch, barely hanging on. A soft snore leaving him as his chest rose slowly. Pillow stuffing surrounding Error like snow. 

Geno could see a fond, love-stricken smile on his friend's skull as he stared down at the Destroyer. Geno’s story finally catching up to the god of destruction. Having him out cold. Ink tenderly caressed his husband’s cheek. The darker skeleton unconsciously nuzzled into his hand. Stars, his Chocolate Cosmos was so cute.

“When did he fall asleep?” Geno asked as he stared at his brother bumfuzzled. The creator didn't turn to look back. Too busy gazing at the other with so much love in his eyelights it could drown a god. 

“He falls asleep to other’s reading rather easily.” Ink shrugged his shoulders. Stars, that smile on his face. Geno clenched his shirt as he watched. “Or it makes him sleepy.” Ink leaned forward and kissed his Chocolate Cosmos' cheek and stood up. 

“Thanks for the blackmail,” Geno smirked evilly. Many ideas running through his mind. He snickered and leaned over on Ink’s shoulder. Ink snorted, rolling his eyelights as he shook his head at his friend. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell him it was you who ratted him out.”  
  


Ink clicked his mouth uncaringly. “He will know anyways.” It made Geno giggle and cover his mouth. Effortless to stop his snickers. The creator rolled his eyelights and moved away from the couch. Of course, after he gave Error’s cheek another rub. “He always knows.” 

Geno felt a stab to the chest, ceasing his laughter. He recoiled in on himself as a waved of nostalgia slapped him in the face. Back when he would mumble similar things about Reaper and vise versa. 

* * *

_ -The sound of wood and wallpaper being ripped to shreds. Geno curled around his stomach, protecting his small bump from whatever was making those noises. He should call Reaper! He needs to call his husband! He has to protect his daughter!_

_ With his eyelights trained on the kitchen door, Geno dashed for the phone. The moment he started running, everything fell eerily quiet. As if something was watching him with mirth. Watching for the best moment to strike. _

_ He hastily reached for the phone, fumbling as he pushed the buttons. He could hear something behind him. Moving slowly towards him. He was about _ _to _ _call his husband when his hand was suddenly stained black. No, not stained. Something fell onto his hand. Another tick from the clock and more of whatever it was fell onto his hand. Dripping down his arm and engulfing his arm like a disease. _

_ Freaking out, Geno threw the phone down and shook his arm. In a pitiful attempt to get rid of the spreading goop. It didn’t help and only got worse. Like a fungus or virus, spreading in mockery. It was useless. Geno stopped shaking his hand and stared at his blackened arm. His other hand tightened around his small bump. He could feel his chest heaving with fear for his daughter. _

_ More of the goop fell in front of him. Confused, the fear of earlier still circling in his soul, but now a back thought. He looked up. Black goop with a teal shine dripped from the ceiling. It was moving and gurgling. Geno felt like it was staring at him, watching his movement. Geno furrowed his eyebrow bones in confusion. “What the hell-” _

**“_S u n s h i n e !" _**

_ The unknown jerked his eyesockets open and sit up quickly. Reaper haven shaken him awake. His chest heaving. Unconsciously, throwing his arm over his stomach protectively. He snapped his head over to his mate. Reaper had sat up as well, his hands held out to ease the smaller. Reaper looked down at his mate and seemed relieved Geno was now awake. “You were having a nightmare.” _   
  


_ “I-” Geno shook his head. Still feeling that dread and despair the dream had caused but his head was foggy. “I don’t remember-” Geno stared confused at Reaper. The god of death lifted a hand and rubbed a thumb across his cheek. “Nothing had happened...?”_

  
  
_Reaper gave a coerced smile. He pet Geno’s cheek lovingly. Geno was too tired to notice the small shake in his mate's movements. “Good thing, you’re God in black robes was able to save you in time then.” Geno was too tired to point out how stupid that sounded. Instead, he shoved his head into Reaper’s chest. Mumbling under his breath and yawned._

_ “Heh. I know, Sunshine.” _

_ Reaper fell back onto his back. He held out his arms up in an offer for comfort. Geno wasted no time and cuddled into Reaper’s chest, laying on top of his husband. He felt his husband summon his wings and wrapped around him for more comfort. _

_  
_ _ “I know…” _

* * *

“You there, Gen?” The god of tragedy blinked; Seeing Ink standing closer in front of him, his eyelights question marks. Blankly, Geno stared at his friend for a few seconds. Confused about where he was. When he realized, Geno attempted a smile and nodded his head. 

Geno grabbed Ink’s hand and squeezed it. He seeked that warmth that the creator brought with him. Not in the mood to deny the comfort the other always gave him. He nodded his head in reassurance. He held a death grip on the other's hand. “Spaced out for a bit.” 

Ink seemed to understand and intertwined their fingers. He closed his eyelights and kissed the back of Geno's hand. The shorter relaxed and leaned more into Ink's side. He didn't care about the lost of his facade in the process. He closed his eyesockets and basked in the warmth and nuzzled his head into Ink's shoulder. The creator wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against Geno's. He let out a sigh when his senses were flooded with Ink's scent: A hint of paint and vanilla cream. _Stars, this was nice._

“Mama…” Ink and Geno turned to look behind them, the former didn't want to pull away any time soon. Paperjam stubbled down the stairs, holding onto the railing and a small star plushy. Sleep in his eyelights. Once at the bottom of the stairs, he rubbed at his eyesocket and looked over to his uncle and Mom. His face scrunched up in confusion, pulling the plushy closer to his chest. He stared at the mess in bewilderment. “Why are there clouds?”

Ink looked over at his friend and smirked. “Uncle Geno and Papa were _wrestling_.” Ink let his arms fall from around Geno and held them out for his sleepy boy. The child toppled into his arms and stared at his Uncle. 

  
“Who won?” Paperjam blinked over at the God of tragedy sleepy. Geno shot a glare towards Ink, knowing exactly what he was doing. Fully remembered Paperjam’s innocent question from that morning. Ink didn’t flinch or move, just smiled evilly at the other. 

  
Geno turned his attention to his nephew and smiled at him softly. He placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest in playful pride. “It was me, of course.”

  
  
It didn't get the response he thought he would. Instead of awe, Paperjam deadpanned. The tiny godling reprimanded his uncle. “Mama says lying is bad, Duncle.”

It took seconds of silence before Ink bellowed in laughter. Geno puffed out his cheeks and flushed brightly. Paperjam just stared at his uncle, clearly disappointed in his uncle for ‘lying’ to him. Not seeing anything wrong with what he said. 

Ink held his son close and looked over his head to his friend. He couldn’t hold back any laughter at Geno’s expression, tears pricking in the corner of his eyesockets. Geno just huffed up more and clenched his fist, embarrassed. Why would Paperjam think he was lying? Did he look that frail compared to his brother? Apparently, yes. 

Ink pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead, he still wheezed in laughter. “Stars, I love you Plumeria.” 

Confused but contented, Paperjam nudged his head against his mother’s mouth. “Love you too, Mama.”

Geno’s fake scowl disappeared. An ache cut through his soul as he watched the two. He didn’t breath, he couldn’t. Not when his soul was cut up into millions of pieces and each piece burned intensely. He grabbed his scarf tightly and smiled wistfully at the other two. He tried to not let the other two know something was wrong. Which worked when neither of them looked to Geno due to a raspy voice coming from the couch. 

“Why do you two keep waking me up? Assholes.” Error grumbled from his spot. He shot a nasty glare towards the trio. He now laid further back on the couch with his arm thrown over his face. The Destroyer peeked through and shot daggers at his brother and husband. 

“Hey, Papa!” Paperjam peeked over his mother’s shoulder. A bright grin on his skull, he leaned his head on Ink’s shoulder. He blinked happily towards his father. Error’s face softened instantly at the sight of his offspring. 

Error moved to make room for his son, a silent offer for sleepy cuddles. Paperjam beamed, always ready for affection from either parent. With a blink, Paperjam ported on to his father’s lap and laid his head down on his chest. A seemingly innocent moment but one that had Ink and Error froze. They stared at the child with wide eyesockets.

“PJ,” Ink turned to stare at his son and took a hesitant step. Happiness and pride surging through him. His shocked expression twisted into a grin and he grabbed his own hands against his chest. Bouncing in place in clear excitement. Error had a similar expression. He held onto Paperjam tightly. A grin that was larger than the sun on his skull. 

Geno was confused and stood off to the side. Watching the family with his head tilted to the side and a frown on his face. What was the big deal? Paperjam had magic and showed it off before. Right? Apparently, his confusion shown on his face for Ink grinned at him brightly.

“Usually teleporting takes a ton of magic to even attempt.” Geno nodded his head, showing he was following Ink’s explanation. Teleporting took a shit ton of magic from anyone. It took Geno until he was ten to be able to shortcut. “For a young godling to show they are tapping into their magic more effortlessly-”

  
  
“He is going to be getting his powers soon!” Error finished sitting up quickly, enveloping his son in a bear hug. Error threw Paperjam up a bit before catching him. The young godling giggling from the action, feeling excited himself and the star in his pink socket twirling. “Baby abomination will be a baby destroyer!”

“Excuse you,” Ink approached his husband and son, hands jokingly on his hips. He flicked his finger against Error’s temple. His arm going up and wrapped around his husband and son. A large grin on his face. “He could be a creator, you never know.” 

“Does it matter?” Paperjam questioned, eyebrow bones furrowed. A little worried that if he was one, he would hurt the other parent. Ink smiled softly. 

“Of course not, Plumeria.” Ink kissed his son’s cheek. Paperjam grinned brilliantly. “Whoever you are will be amazing.”  
  
  
Geno felt even more confused. He could remember a few times Paperjam ran up to him with something broken; Saying he has destroyed it himself. Wouldn't those be signs of Paperjam coming into his powers? Displaying said powers? "Hasn't he been destroying things though?" 

  
  
Ink nodded his head. "well, _yes_, but..." Ink wiggled his hands in the hands in the air. Unsure on how to explain it to the former mortal. He shared a look with his husband. Error was too busy being a proud Papa and showering Paperjam with kisses to pay attention. "Most godlings have magic they can manipulate enough to showcase certain abilities. It's not until they start to hone in that magic due they actually get their powers." 

Suddenly, Ink's face lite up like a Christmas tree. His eyelights were bright as he had an idea. “What if we train him tomorrow?” Ink asked, turning to look at his husband. Both him and Error had the day off. It would be the perfect time to see if Paperjam showed either sign of one of their abilities being permanent or any of his very own. “What do you think?” 

Ink turned his attention to the godling. Paperjam only witnessed his parent’s abilities separately. Always in awe of them. Rarely the two parents had a job together. If anything, the two seemed to avoid one another during work. Paperjam would adore having a day with both. So he clapped his hands in excitement. “Yes!”

Geno pressed himself into his own little corner. Not too far from the trio but enough to be separate. A watery smile on his face as he watched them happily embraced and yammering on. Paperjam looked around his excited parents and to his uncle. His already big grin got even bigger. 

“Can Duncle come with us?” That innocent question made both of the parents’ freeze. The parent's shared a look before Ink looked back down to his son. His voice was soft and slow. Not wanting to hurt Paperjam’s feelings (or Geno’s). 

“Sorry, Jammy,” Ink began as softly as he could. “It would be too dangerous for Uncle Geno to be there.” Ink tried to explain to Paperjam without going into too much detail. He rubbed his arm and looked at Error. “It would be the best idea for it to be just us.” 

Geno shrugged his shoulders, he tried to give a smile. “I wouldn’t mind. I wou-”

“No!” Error cut in. Geno turned his attention to his brother, shocked by the outburst. The destroyer had a frown cut into his skull. “Geno, Paperjam most likely has destructive powers. It is too dangerous.” 

“What about Ink?”

  
  
“Ink has had centuries of dealing with destruction first hand.” Error eyelights darted to Ink. Guilt was in both of their eyelights as they spared each other a stare. Ink held onto his arm as he shifted uncomfortably. The creator tugged on his fingerless gloves. “We haven't always gotten along.” 

“I have dealt with destruction before,” Geno defended. He had jobs that went with Error’s. It wasn’t as rare as it should be. Destruction was everywhere in the lower realm. He has seen Error take down cities and kingdoms in a matter of seconds. 

  
Error shook his head, staying firm. He pointed over to his mate as he continued, getting Ink even more uncomfortable. “Not in the way Ink has. It is different.”

“Rose, if it was any other time-” Ink started, sad that they couldn’t include Geno. Ink was rubbing at his wrist as he took a step closer. He knew how dangerous destructive magic could be. Untapped and uncontrolled destructive magic? Even if there was a slim chance that Paperjam would grow into it, Geno wouldn’t stand any chance. 

Geno waved off Ink, interrupting him with a lie. “It’s fine. I understand.” It seemed so easy to lie.

* * *

That had been yesterday. Geno was home now in his small house. He had gone home late last night. Of course, that was not without Ink and Error trying to get him to stay. Ink and Error had taken Paperjam to test his abilities, planning on spending most of the day training him. The couple insisted that Geno could stay there and make himself at home if he wanted. Their house was his house. As much as Geno would have loved to lay in bed there, it felt weird. He couldn't stay. He didn't fit with them as he wanted.

Geno just wishes he was able to go. Paperjam was his nephew and he wanted to be there for every moment. He understands why they didn’t want him too, more they couldn’t let him. Neither wanted him getting hurt if Paperjam had lost control. That didn't stop Geno from wanting to see it; From wanting to be there for his nephew and watch him grow. 

The house was quiet, so he busied himself with a good book. Without the other three's constant noise, it felt lonely and suffocating. He felt like all his senses were in hyperdrive. Geno could sense a soul calling to him, but thanks to Error and Ink, he learned to control his urges better and knew that not every soul needed him immediately. It was still difficult to ignore them. He felt like a child procrastinating to answer a question on a test with limited time. 

Geno closed the book and let out a sigh. 

Geno wouldn’t lie. He was considering Ink’s offer more and more. Geno knew there was something between them. Something strong that made Geno blush and want to scream. Error was more like a brother than anything but seemed to encourage whatever it was between Ink and Geno. And Gods! Paperjam. Paperjam was adorable and the sweetest kid Geno had ever gotten the pleasure of meeting.

Just the three of them made Geno happy. The thought of being with them, being part of their family made Geno feel a way only Reaper had made him feel. He wanted whatever they would give him. He wanted them in general. It wasn’t a new feeling, but it was terrifying nonetheless. 

He got hurt once, he could get hurt again. They could just up and decide he wasn't good enough. That they didn't need nor want him. They could **_l e a v e h i m_**.

Still, Geno could see himself being happy with them. Truly happy. Finally at somewhat peace in their arms. Yet, there was still something keeping him from joining them. From jumping into Ink’s arms without a second thought. Stopping him from moving in, stopping him from being a permanent presence to Paperjam. Stopping him from moving on.

Geno subconsciously placed a hand over his nonexistent stomach. Whatever was left of his soul, shattered tortuously over time. Geno still thought of them to this day. His baby, his sweet Starlight. His baby that didn’t get a chance to experience the world. For its pain and joy, it could bring. Didn’t get the chance to open their eyes or smile. They didn't get the chance to let out a cry of life. It wasn’t fair! It had never been fair! It shouldn't have been his baby! Why his!? There was so many terrible people who got to be mothers, so why was it Geno that lost his Starlight!? Out of everyone in both realms, why his baby!? Geno was willing to take any shit from the world, just for his baby to be alive. To give his life for his child. He would do it if he just got the tiniest chance for his baby to grow up happy.

Some- Sometimes, Geno would wonder, if he- If he didn’t have a miscarriage, would they be friends with Paperjam? Would Ink and Error welcome them with open arms? Would Ink make paintings for them? Would Error knit them a sweater as he did for Paperjam? Would he have even meet Ink and Error? Would Reaper have stayed-

_ S t o p. _

  
Geno didn’t notice the tears that already began to slide down his cheeks. Geno didn’t move to wipe them away. It would be pointless to stop the endless stream. Instead, he stood up. No point in thinking of the ‘what if’s’. Not when it was painful and useless. Geno will forever have his child in thought and soul. But wondering what could have been would just cause him more suffering. His soul was already scarred due to his mortal life; After Reaper's departure and the death of his baby, it was destroyed.

Geno stood up. His body shaking and ready to fall back onto his couch. He made his way to his bookshelf. Movements shaking and slow. He forced himself to keep going despite how much he wanted to curl into a ball now. Hide under the covers and make sure he never saw the light of day. Maybe some ice cream too with sprinkles and chocolate fudge. 

As he was putting the book back, there was a knocking at the door. His entire body froze, chills running down his spine. The knocking continued. Knocking he tried to convince himself didn’t sound like bone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how some pregnant mothers dream and can tell what gender their child is? Well, yeah, Geno was pregnant with a little girl in this au and would have been spoiled rotten by her father and mother had she made it.
> 
> Error and ink both of their own reasons to not want Geno in danger of destructive abilities. Paperjam wouldn’t be as affected due to being Error’s son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Ink take Paperjam out for training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right where we left off :D
> 
> Mostly just fluff with the errink family. What could go wrong?

“This seems to be a good place, right Cosmos?” Ink looked over his shoulder to his husband. Error was making his way up behind him with a small cooler in one hand and another holding Paperjam's leg. Their giggling son on Error’s back and hanging on tight to Error’s face. Nearly blinding him with his tiny hands. 

“As much as I can see, yeah.” Ink rolled his eyes at Error’s remark. A smile had made it’s home on his face. 

The sun was out and shining brightly down on them. It warmed their bones and took away any chill there had been in their house. _<strike>First world problems. Or was it ‘god problems’?</strike> _The sky was cloudless, which was disappointing. Sure it was a pretty blue, but it would have been fun to look for weird shapes when they took a break. They were in a valley with bluebells growing nearby. The bluebells were gorgeous and vibrate. There were also trees overtowering them from a distance. It was the perfect place for a small cottage. 

Ink let out a sigh and laid down their picnic basket. He took their blanket out from under his arm and shook it free. He tried to get the blanket perfectly laying on the ground but it became useless. The corners would flop or there would be wrinkles in the middle. In the end, it didn't matter. Error placed the cooler down on the blanket before Ink had the chance to flip it again. He had to slouch to even place it down. They would be here for a while and needed at least enough food for two quick meals. 

Paperjam giggled from being jostled around on his father’s back. His eyelight swirling in his socket. He blocked Error's eyesockets even more, as he grasped the other. Ink felt his soul warm at the sight. He walked over to his son and picked him off Error's back. _(He didn't have to stand on his tiptoes, shut up!)_ Error did have a slight panic moment when his son was suddenly off his back but relaxed when he saw Ink putting him down onto the blanket.

Paperjam instantly flopped down and surveyed the world around them. Even when he went out with his parents, he never got to actually explore the lower realm. He was in awe of actually _being_ there. He looked ready to jump up and run towards the trees. Ink, however, sat down next to his son. He placed a hand on PJ’s shoulder to keep him from running off. The young godling looked over to his mom, eyelights shining with curiosity. Which didn’t last long when Paperjam noticed his father moving to face him.

Error already taking control of the situation and kneeling onto one knee. Face stern and blank of emotion as he stared at the four-year-old. Paperjam blinked over at his dad in a confused and determined manner. His tiny chest puffed out in pride. That was too cute. Ink had to hold back a snicker. Instead, the creator wiggled in his spot and leaned back on his hands. 

“Okay, we will be focusing on destruction.” Error began; He was already waving his hands as he spoke. He kept darting his eyelights over to Ink and back to his son. Error licked his mouth and looked around him. His fingers twitching. A phantom string in his fingers, nearly feeling them wrapped around his fingers and spewing from eyesockets. "Destruction is more of physical ability.”

“It can be tied to emotions when they are strong enough, but it isn't normally constructed mentally or emotionally.” He looked back to PJ. His entire expression was firm and serious. “Considering how young you are, the abilities will come more natural through your emotions." Ink tilted his head to the side. He didn't even know that. Creation was the opposite. He couldn't just _force_ something into existence. It wasn't how his powers worked. Destruction, however, was brute force.

"But relying on your emotional state to control your abilities will only cause you trouble.” Error continued his ranting, not noticing how astonished Ink was beginning to look. He appeared nervous as he spoke. As if he wasn’t sure he could correctly explain how those abilities work. Ink just kept his gaze on his son. Noticing that Paperjam was nodding along, but probably not fully paying attention. Ink sighed and leaned back on his hand. A patient smile making it’s home on his face. 

“Are you ready to give it a try?” Error asked, looking to his son. Paperjam’s eyelights came back into focus and nodded his head eagerly. Ink pulled his legs up to his chest. He laid his head on his knees. He watched his family with a smile. 

This was going to be a while. 

* * *

A few hours went by of them trying and nothing. They took a break every thirty minutes, not wanting to stress Jammy out. They each ate a sandwich and had some water. Each parent never getting frustrated and gave words of encouragement to their child. However, as each attempt fail, Paperjam started to look more and more disheartened.

Ink felt sympathy for his son. He could remember trained when he was a mere decade old. It hadn’t been easy when you don’t know what your abilities could possibly be. Thankfully Paperjam had a better idea of what he could have. So it should come easier. Well, should. Frankly, neither Error or Ink taught another god about what their abilities could tell. Sure, they taught Geno to ignore calls but that was about it. 

Paperjam didn’t know the full extent of his powers and neither did his parents. All they could do was guess and hope they were right. Ink remembers thinking he didn’t have any abilities all up until he was two decades old. Even then, it took forever for him to truly discover his strengths and purpose. Imagine training for a decade and constantly getting negative results. It wasn’t easy but he hadn’t been alone. Neither was Paperjam. 

“Pay attention to the-” Error stopped and looked frustrated. Not with Paperjam but with himself. He looked over at Ink as if praying the other stepped in. The last thing either wanted was for Paperjam to think that frustration was directed at him. The creator nodded his head and stood up from his spot. He reached out a hand to his husband and lifted the other up off the ground. 

“How about we try creation now?" Ink questioned as he turned to his son. He laid a hand on Pj's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Huh, Plumeria?” Ink squatted next to his son. His son looked disappointed, he looked back over to his father. His body slumping as he huddled in on himself. 

His voice sounded small and insecure. “Did I do it wrong?” 

  
  
Error quickly shook his head. “No, no PJ, you didn’t.” Error tried to reassure his son, hands lifted up to do so. “Growing into your powers will be difficult no matter how in tune with your emotions and strength-”

  
  
“I want to keep trying!”

Paperjam insisted as he interrupted his father. He stomped his foot to prove a point. Eyelight growing as his eyelight flashed uncontrollably. Ink frowned. Confusion circulating in his mind. Paperjam wasn't known for tantrums. It was rare, extremely rare and only happened when he was tired. Ink sighed mentally. Maybe he was tired, they had been going on for a few hours. Ink raised his hands softly, trying to calm his son. The pout on Paperjam’s skull got worse, much worse.

Oh jeez. Ink spared a look over to his husband; Who had his hands held up as he slowly backed away from the ticking time bomb. Ink huffed and raised his eyebrow bone. Scaredy-cat.

“Plumeria,” His attention turned to Ink. That pout growing when he recognized the look on his mother’s face. It was the same face when Ink told him no to chocolate before dinner. “It would be a very bad idea to force yourself."

“No!” Paperjam clenched his fist, eyesockets shut in anger. “I WANT TO TRY NOW!” He raised his tiny foot and stomped it down again, hard. Before Ink could come up with some way to calm his child down, the ground shook beneath them. Ink froze and eyesockets widened. Ink could feel every brat of his soul painfully against his ribs as time slowed.

The ground beneath Paperjam cracked and crumbled under him. _Shit_. Ink lurched at his son and wrapped Paperjam in his arms. The child, not aware of what was happening, began to hit at Ink’s chest. Attempting to push his mom away in a fit of a tantrum. Ink didn’t flinch as the ground gave away. He quickly let his body fall backward so if they were to hit the ground, Ink would be the one to take the hit. 

Error, however, shot strings to his son and husband. The strings wrapped around Ink's soul. Keeping the god of creation hovering in the air. The fear his son felt made his powers to worsen. Sending out a wave of destruction, it made Ink grit his teeth in pain. Nonetheless, he never loosened his hold around his son. Due to his destruction magic expanding, most of the strings begin to crumble.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Ink tightened himself around his son more and stared at the strings that were connected to his soul. Flashbacks to when Error would hurt him when he was in this position ran through Ink's mind. Part of him braced himself for an attack from Error. Waiting for a swing to attempt a final blow. It never came. Of course, it wouldn't happen. Error loves him. Ink shook those thoughts away. Right now, he needed to protect his son.

He held onto Paperjam tightly with one hand; The other shakingly let go and reached out towards the strings. He twisted his wrist and hand in one of the stronger strings. Wincing when one of the other strings snapped, making the string he held pull tighter around his wrist. Cutting into his bone through his glove. He could feel marrow seeping out of his wound. He didn’t let go though. 

“Paperjam, sweetie,” Ink whispered. His voice strained from the pain. One eyesocket closed in discomfort. “You need to calm down.” Ink’s soul broke with how shakey his son’s tiny body was. He was terrified. “Hun, it’s okay, You’re the one doing this. You just need to reign in your emotions. Okay?” 

Ink hoped his voice wasn’t as shaky as he felt. He was trying to tell a four-year-old to control his emotions. Yeah, they weren't going to get out of it that way. He tried to smile at his son. Eyelights darted up to his husband. Error was using one hand to keep them in the air, the other digging out more string to throw at them. His eyelights were never taken off of Ink or their child. “We are safe. Daddy has us.”

Error conjured more string to wrap around Ink’s waist and hold them above the growing abyss beneath them. His string worked to keep both of them safe. _For now._ Error could keep them up in the air, but his magic wasn't suited for fixing destruction. Only making it more colossal and damaging. And he never tried to save people from it. He kept it from heading towards Geno when their jobs collided, but that was all of it. He never stopped it, just moved its path. 

Ink didn’t blame Error if it took him a few minutes to find a way to get them both out of it safely. In the meantime, Ink could try other ways to solve it. He rubbed his hand into Pj's shoulder and hummed softly. He tried not to move so much, but he wanted nothing more than to comfort his son. So with what little movement he was allowed, he used it to provide comfort for Paperjam. 

“Ring around the rosy,” Ink sung, trusting his husband to keep them safe. He rubbed his thumb against Paperjam’s shoulder. “Pockets full of posey,” He could feel the tension slowly etching out of Paperjam's body. "Ashes, ashes," He stopped himself from finishing the rest of the lullaby. It...would not be appropriate. So, he hummed the rest of it. 

Paperjam seemed to calm down. He wasn’t shaking so bad. He focused on his mother's voice. The string’s deterioration rate slowed down. The sound of the earth breaking apart stopped. Ink could hear Error’s sigh of relief and he let out his own shuddered breath. Ink looked up to his husband. Countless strings strung from his eyesockets.   
  
  
They were stuck in the air unless Error could come up with a way out for them before Paperjam loses control of his emotions again. Ink had an idea, but Error wouldn't like it. Well, he could take a yelling at later. 

“Sweetie,” Ink started, eyelights meeting his Plumeria’s. A soft smile. Ink pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead and lingered for a second. When he pulled back, he made sure Paperjam was looking at him. “I love you, Jammy.” 

  
“Love you too, Mama.” Paperjam looked scared and confused. Not fully understanding why his Mama would say that now. At least not the full extent. 

"Error," Ink looked up to his husband. “Catch.” 

Ink removed his arms around Paperjam and without missing a beat, tossed Paperjam as hard as he could into the air. He heard Error cursed and the strings around him fell as Error dropped the strings to catch their son. 

Ink felt his body instantly begin to fall. Ink didn't waste any time and summoned his paintbrush. Ink twisted around in the air as he fell. The string wrapped around him. Eyelights disappearing, he swung his brush down the cavern as he fell. Not wasting a second in sealing up the cavern beneath him with dirt. He swore as he felt the impact of his body hitting the ground, thankfully there had been long grass conjured so no serious injuries. 

Nothing broke, so that was good. But fucking hell, why damn dirt!? He couldn’t think of pillows? Just a pile of dirt? Well, it could have been worse. 

Ink pushed himself up with his hands. Pain shot through his shoulder, forcing a wince out of the creator. He laid his head on the pavement and let out a shaky breath. Yeah, that was going to bruise. Fuck, he didn’t take damage like that in nearly two centuries. Since before-

**“DaMmIT InK!” **

Error stood above the hole, seething in rage as he glowered at his husband. Ink let out the biggest sigh of relief when he saw his son safely in Error’s hold. Paperjam looked a bit shaken but unharmed in father's arms. Ink didn’t doubt for a second Error wouldn’t catch him. Out of the options they had, throwing PJ to his father was the only real option. Ink thinks so at least. Hey, Ink wasn't going to risk waiting when those strings were growing weaker. The destroyer was shaking in anger as he glared at his husband. “**WhAt tHe hElL wERe yOu tHiNkInG**!?” 

Ink stood to his feet. He blinked at Error before shrugging his shoulders. “To live?” Error groaned at his husband’s foolishness. His glitching barely easing off. 

**"WhY dId I mARrY tHiS iDiOt**?" Error was now mumbling off to himself, looking close to snapping into insanity. Ink had a way of doing that to Error. **"I wAs tOlD nOt tO, bUt dId I liSTeN?! NooOoO!" **

Ink gave a grin, eyelights bright. He brushed the dirt off his pants and shirt. Being careful with his shoulder. He then reached for his brush and tossed it in the air mindlessly and caught it. He did this a few times as he tried to figure out a way out. He ended up going for the simplest options. A ladder. The god of creation used his brush to create a ladder long enough to get him out of the pit. He pushed it against the wall. He made sure it had been steady before making his way up. Thankfully, he didn't fall too far. He pulled himself out of the hole.

“That was something.” Standing up, Ink stretched out his back. he held in a wince from the pain in his shoulder. Not wanting Error to notice and worry. He cackled as if his life wasn’t in danger at all. Well, he was never in danger. As Error said, he knew how to deal with destruction. It was centuries of experience that made him able to handle this scenario with his eyes closed. It was a walk in the park for him. “You _ definitely _got destructive abilities,” 

He was ready to make a remark to his husband about not being that strung up since last night. Error looked adorably flustered after any hidden sex joke. However, whatever half-assed joke that he could conjure up got stuck in his throat when saw how shaken his baby truly was. It was Paperjam who didn’t have that experience. 

“Aw, Plumeria.” Ink quickly took his son into his arms from Error and peppered the other with kisses. He squeezed Paperjam to his chest and buried his head into his son’s neck. “I’m sorry for scaring you, Love.” 

Paperjam clung to his mom. A small whimper escaping him. Stars, Ink felt terrible for it. Ink felt his soul twist into something awful. Ink buried his head between his son’s neck and shoulder. He rocked both himself and his son. Whispering apologies over and over again. 

Paperjam threw his tiny arms around his mother and openly cried into Ink’s shoulder. Fuck a motherfucking duck. Ink looked over at his husband who wore the same pinched expression Ink was sure his features taken. Neither liked seeing their baby upset. 

Error dropped his shoulders. He let out a heavy sigh. He enveloped his family in a hug, Ink could feel him shaking. Probably close to crashing but too scared and relieved for his family to pay attention to the telltale signs. Ink wrapped one arm around his mate’s waist and buried his head into his shoulder. He felt his skull and Papejam’s be littered with kisses. A rarity from Error when he was this bad shaken up. 

“**ThAnK tHe GoDs yOu'Re bOtH sAfE.**” Error mumbled under his breath against Paperjam’s head. 

* * *

With a blink of an eye, they were back home in their kitchen. Ink sighed in relief as he set down the basket on their kitchen table. Error tossed the cooler and blanket on the ground and quickly (also carefully) reached for their son, who was in Ink's arms. Ink opened his mouth to object. He had been enjoying those sleepy cuddles, thank you very much! The glitch just shot him a glare. 

**"InK, yOu aRe hUrT.**" The concern in Error's voice was nearly drowning. Ink was hesitant but gave in and softly transferred Paperjam into Error's arms. That didn't stop Ink from sticking his tongue out in retaliation. Error just raised an eyebrow bone and walked off. Most likely going to put Paperjam into bed for a well-deserved nap and tell him a story.

Stars, he could also go for a nap. 

Ink sighed and rolled his head to the side. Now that he was alone, he raised a hand and rubbed at his shoulder. Moaning when the pain lessened. He would have to take it easy for a while. How was he going to hide this from Error? He already knew of his hands. His gloves were clearly cut up. Maybe he could find some excuse that his love would buy. Either way, he was going to need to get healing cream soon.

With a sigh, Ink dropped his hand and turned on his heel and made his way out of the kitchen. His eyesockets lolling closed. Ink carefully made his way to the stairs, not stopping to notice the shoes and white jacket thrown across the room. He made his way up the stairs. Hand reaching out and gliding against the wall. His entire body was sluggish and slow. He could see Paperjam's bedroom light was on. At the top of the stairs, Ink leaned against the wall on his side that wasn't injured. 

He wanted to sleep and was excited to crawl into bed. He made his way down the hallway. He stopped short of Paperjam's door and peered in. Error was placing their son into bed for a nap. His stuffed toy clutched tight in his tiny hands. A small smile filled Ink's face. 

Ink turned his attention back to his destination and frowned. The door to their bedroom was ajar. It wouldn't normally be weird but he remembers closing it. Huh. Maybe Error had gone back in when he wasn't paying attention. Ink looked over his shoulder to his husband tucking Paperjam into bed. The god of creation looked back over to their bedroom door and cautiously made his way to it. 

Ink flicked on the light. Half expecting to see nothing and berate his sleep-deprived mind. So when he saw a bundle under the covers on the bed, his body tensed. It didn't last long though when he noticed a very recognizable scarf. 

“Gen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is wrong. This is fine. This is fine... Right?
> 
> _(also, thanks for the comments! they mean a lot! I have trouble responding to comments because I get flustered REALLY easily. So if I don't respond, it's because I'm so flustered and screaming into a pillow! <3 )_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Small, SMALL, hints to suicidal thoughts.

_ Knock, knock! _

Geno’s soul felt like it was going to explode from his chest. No one in the upper realm besides Error and Ink liked him. It didn’t help that Error and Ink weren’t in the upper realm at the moment. Every god was quick to believe those rumors of him, which Geno now took comfort in. So who in Asgore’s name would be knocking on his door? The noise was definitely bone and Geno didn’t know any other skeletal god. Well-

  
He knew _one. _

No. It couldn’t be him. Reaper didn’t even know nor care he was in the upper realm! Stars, please don’t let that actually be bone. There had to be a few skeletons other than the ones Geno knew. He remembered Ink mentioning a handful. Even so, why would any be here? Maybe to shank him? No. Most of the gods knew he was Error’s brother. And many, if not all, feared the God of Destruction. Another comfort.

Geno had to take a deep breath. It was okay, this was fine. It couldn’t be Reaper. No way in hell it was him. Maybe it was a new godling who didn’t know who he was. Maybe someone got addresses mixed up. Yeah, no reason to get his panties in a twist. It could easily be some random teenage gods doing ‘ding, dong, ditch’. _ Yeeeeaah, Ding, dong, ditch. _Has to be. 

As more knocking came, Geno grabbed his new mask off the couch and strapped it on. His time wearing it was when someone was knocking on his door and not on a job. Heh. Unlike his old mask, which was made to hide his reflection from his own eyes, this one felt like a shield. Protecting him. Geno swore he felt traces of the other melded into the clay. Did Ink put his magic into this? 

  
Geno didn’t dare speak or call out. He grabbed his white jacket and threw it on. Making sure the hood was thrown up over his head. He then made his way to the door. His posture rigid and his movement slow. He didn’t want to see what was on the other side of that wooden door. However, just because he didn’t want too, didn’t mean he was scared. Feeling something so akin to Ink’s magic made Geno less afraid. He could do this. 

Not being afraid, didn’t make it easier. Geno felt like his bones were fighting everything in him. Not wanting to go to the door, not wanting to _ open _that door. Unfortunately, whoever was at that door refused to go away. Geno had to hold in a groan of annoyance when another knock came. Rude, much?

His steps quick but it felt like he had lead in his marrow. Making it increasingly difficult, but not impossible. He grabbed the handle and was about to turn it but hesitated. He continued to lie to himself. It couldn’t be Reaper. It could be a random god. Who was a skeleton. Who for some reason was at his door. Not Reaper though. It couldn’t be Reaper.  
  


He took a deep breath and pulled the door opened. 

The breath he took became trapped in his lungs. He was thankful he didn’t need to breathe, for all of the air was quickly stolen from his chest. He stared up at those hauntingly familiar empty eye sockets and smirk. The other’s posture in a position to knock once again and a hint of shock with a smidge of humor circled in those empty pools. Geno’s mouth was suddenly dry. His palms, sweaty.  
  


_ Reaps... _

Geno’s mind had stopped working. He couldn’t breathe. Not when Reaper -_fucking Reaper!- _was standing in front of him. He hadn’t changed a bit in the past ninety-three years. No, he was still just as <strike>_handsome _</strike>lean and his stare still piercing. He made Geno feel small in his presence. His mouth was suddenly filled with water and it took all he had to not turn away and throw up. 

The other’s presence captured his attention in a way he was sure his own did catch the other gods. Terrified and frozen in place. As if one move and he would be devoured in those dark pools. Oh who the fuck was he kidding? Just standing here had him consumed by those eyesockets of his husband’s. 

No! Reaper wasn’t anything of _his_! He had no right to that title anymore! He left! He left and **n e v e r **came back. This doesn’t count! He doesn’t even know it’s Geno under the mask! This. Doesn’t. Fucking. Count!

“-Hello?” Geno blinked. Reaper stood closer -_too close- _ to him. A hand being waved in his face in the laziest way possible. Had he been speaking? Geno couldn’t recall. <strike>_ He was too busy staring into those fucking eyesockets that still lured him. _</strike>

“Skeleton got your tongue?” The god of death questioned. An amused look in those eyesockets. Geno let out a cough and pulled himself tighter against the door.

  
  
“Sorry. What was-” Geno had to clear his throat when it rose in pitch. Reaper raised an eyebrow bone. He was amused by Geno’s clear struggle. “What was it you were saying, Lord Death?” 

Geno kept his voice devoid of emotion. Attempted to anyways. From the God of Death’s ever-growing amused smirk, he knew he was failing terribly. He was sure his door would have claw marks from his grip. He thanked his lucky stars, if he had any, that as a skeleton and a god he didn’t need to breathe. For he would have passed out by now. 

Reaper eyed him for a second. Calculating something, trying to pinpoint something. Geno didn’t want him to find it. Whatever it was, he couldn’t let him find it. 

“Lord Death, please don’t waste my time.” Geno forced himself to stay calm. He prayed his voice stayed steady. “It is-” Geno glanced up at the sky. It was still early in the morning. “barely past the break of day.” 

Reaper just tilted his head to the side. His grin was macabre. 

“_Tibia _ honest, I didn’t notice.” Geno felt his eyebrow bone twitch. “Though, I was _ thighly- _ ” Nope. Nope. Geno wasn’t going to do it. He wasn’t going to- “certain that gods didn’t _ kneed _sleep.” 

“_Pfft!! _”

He tried. He really, really, tried. 

Geno covered the mouth part of his mask. His eyesockets clenched shut tightly, head tilted to the ground. Shame flooded his body. He had a weak sense of humor and it was coming back to bite him in his ass. Was this how Papyrus felt when he laughed at Geno’s puns? Embarrassment, humiliation, disgrace, any other synonym for ‘shame’?

Being too busy glowering at the doorstep, he hadn’t noticed the stiffness that took over Reaper’s bones. Nor how Reaper now stared at him with a glint in his eyesockets. Geno was too busy kicking himself to notice those familiar signs. Signs of Reaper’s consuming interest. 

Geno couldn’t move. He felt frozen as he berated himself for showing his weakness. For allowing that bastard any sort of warmth. Even if it was humor. His hand clenched around the mouth of his mask. If it wasn’t the mask Ink had gotten him, Geno was sure to have broken it under the pressure.

“So…” Geno opened his eyesockets at the sound of the other’s voice. He looked up cautiously from his feet. Reaper gestured to the door that remained halfway closed. An eyebrow bone raised as he leaned onto one foot. “Are you going to let me in?”

The idea of allowing the God of Death into his home, into the place that had been his secondary haven for over fifty years, struck a chord in Geno. He couldn’t. He instantly dropped his hand. He regained whatever bits and pieces of composure he had left. He straightened his back and meet the other’s stare. Geno closed the door as far as he could with his body in the way. Nearly crushing his side in the process. 

  
  
“I am sorry, Lord Death, but no.” He wasn’t sorry, far fucking from it!

Reaper angled his head to the side. “That’s fine. I need to get back to work anyways.” Thank, fuck- “I’ll just come back later.” What? Geno was thankful for the mask he wore or Reaper would see his jaw falling open in shock. “How does two sound?”  
  


“I wouldn’t-” 

  
  
“Great!” Reaper interrupted. He pulled out his staff and carefully angled it at Geno in a sort of salute. “I will see you then, Tragedy!”  
  


Just like that, Reaper vanished from the god of Tragedy’s doorstep. _<strike> Just like he did a century ago</strike>. _ Geno allowed for his body to finally begin to shake. His body now felt heavy. He didn’t want to believe what just happened. His hand now clawed into the door. His breathing coming out in gasps for air. He shut his eyesockets shut tight. 

  
Slowly, every bit of energy that he had left was quickly drained from his body. He closed the door. He turned and fell back against the door. The emptiness inside the house mocked Geno. His sped up breathing is the only thing that dared mock the emptiness right back. 

Finally, a sob wrenched itself from his chest. He brought his left hand to his ribcage and sunk to the floor. Tears slid down his face. Dripping down his chin and falling onto his shaking hands. His red magic staining his white coat as the tears ran down his hand. 

Geno didn’t care. He brought his hand to his mask. Screaming into them until his throat hurt. Fuck. Why? Why now?! Why know when he was FINALLY happy? When he finally has the chance to have the life he always wanted? When he meets someone who was able to help heal his wounds!? Just fucking why!? 

He didn’t want to see Reaper again! He didn’t want anything to do with him! Not now! He was finally moving on! 

Reaper had a hard time taking ‘no’ for an answer. Geno remembers when they first started dating. How Geno brushed the God off but Reaper had been determined to be by his side. Well, he had been. Reaper would come by at two, even if Geno didn’t want to see him again.

  
  
Just… not again. Not now. Please.

...please. 

Geno melted to the ground. His chest heaving as he begged with every deity for that to have been a shapeshifter or some fucked up dream. Please, just don’t let this be real!

_Don’t let it be him..._

* * *

After Reaper left, Geno teleported to the only place that made him feel safe. Ink and Error’s. Geno didn’t know what else to do.

The house was empty and cold. The smell of paint was heavy in the air. He knew they wouldn’t be back until later this afternoon. That didn’t matter. He just wanted to forget. Geno all but tore his mask off and carefully placed it on the ground. He took off his jacket and didn’t hesitate to run up the stairs and open the first door on the left. 

Geno threw himself onto the messy bed and curled around the throw pillows. He got his senses overfilled: Paint, flowers, vanilla cream, yarn, and chocolate chips. When his face hit the pillows his tears quickly drenched them. He screamed into the pillows and clenched them to his chest tightly. His throat beginning to hurt due to the screams, but he didn’t care. Even if he did, he was unable to stop the shouts that escaped him. 

Why now? Why when he was finally coming to peace did Reaper have to show up!? Did some God out there have it out for him? Wanting to see him suffer in every way possible? Yes, he wasn’t fully healed, but he was getting there. He was almost ready to be with Ink. Ready to finally be happy for the first time in a century. So, of course, fate would have to come and fuck him some way, right? 

Fuck! This wasn’t right, wasn’t fair! Reaper had no fucking right to suddenly appear out of nowhere! It was the biggest ‘fuck you!’ to Geno. Reaper might as well spit on his mask and walked away! 

He wanted to scream and throw something. He wanted to tear apart whatever he got his hands on. His screams and tears weren’t enough to express his pain and anger. Nothing would be enough for it. 

Geno was left with a gaping hole in his chest the moment he lost his child. Reaper’s departure had been the final blow. If it hadn’t been for Error and Ink, Geno would have done something drastic. Anything to take that pain away. Now, Reaper was back and his appearance had thrown Geno back to that time. A time when Geno had no solutions or anything to shed light on his days. Back to when he would have down anything, _ anything_, to take that pain away. 

* * *

A few hours, Geno passed out from crying. When he finally came too, he refused to move from the bed. He was now buried beneath the blankets and held a pillow to his chest. Head pressed as far into the pillow as it could physically go. His breathing had even out, minus the small hiccups. 

Geno was trapped in darkness. He felt so empty and cold. It wasn’t new though. It should be, but it wasn’t. That familiar coldness was comforting. He just wanted to sink into it and never come back up. It felt like the world was closing in but it also felt consuming. Like it was taking over him at every second. Every atom that made him up was slowly being taken over by this pain. 

Geno couldn’t shed any more tears, he felt number now. The tears couldn’t leave him. They stung his eyesockets and refused to fall. Hours of crying have left his eyesockets dry.

  
  
Why did he feel so alone? Why-

“Gen?”  
  


Geno blinked, sleep still consuming his mind. His eyesockets crusty from sleeping with tears running down his cheeks. He wiggled and hesitatingly moved the blanket out from in front of his face.

There stood Ink. Ink’s outfit was ruffled. Gloves torn to pieces. Geno could see marrow running down the other’s hands and fabric sticking to the cuts that Geno _could _see. Ink was also slouching a bit, clearly tired and begging for a place to rest. His eyelights, for a brief moment, were bright pink hearts. However, now they were a green question mark and a red exclamation mark. 

The sight of the other pained yet relieved Geno. At first, he was confused. Until he remembers he was in the other's bed. Crying. Into his or his husband's pillow. Right. Geno didn’t know what to do but move to sit up, silently reaching for the other. Ink’s face twisted into a painful look. As if the sight of Geno was slowly killing the other. Geno didn’t care, he didn’t care. All he wanted was for Ink to get his boney ass over here and cuddle him. Make him feel better and safe. Make him forget the pain.

  
  
“Oh, Rose,” Ink sat down on the bed. He didn’t make his move to hold Geno. Waiting for the other to make the first move. He didn’t have to wait long. 

The moment the other was in reach, Geno threw himself into Ink’s arms. Nearly knocking themselves onto the ground. Ink stiffened but quickly wrapped his arms around Geno.

“Hey, hey,” Ink held onto Geno. “It’s okay, Rose. It’s okay.” Ink brought the smaller up into his lap. “I’m here.” Geno felt those tears finally fall from his eyesockets. He whimpered and sobbed into the other’s chest. He clung to him and never wanted to let the Creator go. 

Not now, not ever! 

Ink was Geno’s safety net. He buried his head into Ink’s chest, getting a hefty smell of paint, flowers, and vanilla cream. Home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly, slooooowly, getting to some of my favorite planned scenes. lol They are going to be adorable and angst all at once. So yay!!
> 
> Also, I was dreading this scene because I was soo unsure if I should leave it out and then explain it because Golden_au already had it wrote out. Or if i should just write it and make it exactly like the original, but with Geno's P.O.V but I didn't want to do that. So i just changed it a bit. Because hey, this Geno isn't exactly like Geno from 'Of Tragedy and Death' or 'It's not that simple'. So Yeah. Now I am dreading the other scenes and the new decision with that.


	8. Why do some have titles but others dont?

Error had just placed Paperjam in bed. His son kept a tight grip on his jacket, not wanting to let go. However, Error was able to untangle himself. PJ squirmed and reached for his father. The destroyer grabbed a small star plushy, with the creepiest face and gave it to his son. It was almost comical how quickly the other latched onto the toy. 

The destroyer felt a smile tease his skull. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his son’s temple. Error sat back and took a glimpse around the room. A frown on his face. The walls looked weaker to the destroyer. Fragile even. One temper tantrum and it would all come crumbling down. He looked back to his son and sighed. 

With his son’s new abilities, they would need to reinforce some of the structures of the house. Mainly the walls and floors. The last thing they wanted was for Paperjam to have a tantrum and destroy their home. Not that Error wouldn’t be proud. He probably would turn the ruins of their home into a monument of Paperjam’s abilities! It would be fantastic!

What type of material was sturdy enough to hold against that though? Stone would be strong, but it could be easily broken just the same. Diamonds were said to be strong, and there was a surprising amount. Maybe he could get Ink to reinforce everything with diamonds. Way too flashy. Or at least have him create a material that had the strength of diamonds. Wait, were they hard or strong? Was there a difference?

Error let out a breath. He would ask Ink about it later. Right now, Error wanted to take a bath and climb into bed. He also wanted to drag his mate into sleepy cuddles. If the bastard didn’t beat him to the bed already. 

Before leaving, Error turned a night light by the bed on. It was designed to look like clouds. They made sure Paperjam knew how to turn it off and that he did it every morning. The small godling wasn’t fond of the dark. Now, during the day time, Paperjam wanted that small thing on for comfort. It made him feel safe. For now, the nightlight stayed on whenever his son was sleeping. 

He made his way out of the room and turned the light overhead off. He stretched and popped his back. He scratched his cheek and lazily made his way to his bedroom. Ready to drag his mate out of bed and to the bathroom. Even if he had to do it with Ink tied to the bed, again. Instead of seeing Ink snoring on the bed, he found his husband holding his weeping brother. 

Ink held a tight grip on Geno. The smaller was shaking and had his head buried into Error’s mate’s chest. The destroyer could hear pitiful whimpers leaving his brother. Something akin to sympathy and protectiveness flared in Error’s soul. The destroyer looked away from the god of tragedy and glanced up to meet Ink’s gaze. 

“Another job?” Error queried his husband. Ink shrugged his shoulders, unsure of it himself. He didn’t get to ask the other yet. Part of him was still processing finding the diminutive tsundere even in his bed. The other part was tired and just wanted to comfort Geno. Ink went to open his mouth to reply but Geno beat him to it. 

Geno pulled back and wiped his cheeks with his sleeve. He pitifully tried to stop the tears. Through hiccups, he got a syllable out. “Re-” 

Ink instantly knew what Geno was trying to say. Kind of hard to not know. What made Geno cry and first to letters where R and E? It wasn’t a job. For once, he wished it was. He tightened his grip around Geno. His thumb rubbed soothing circles into the other’s back. Error seemed to also have pieced the puzzle together but was barely holding himself back. “Rose?” 

“Reaper-” Geno found his voice cut off with another sob. Ink blinked in surprise while Error yelled out a normally comical ‘WHAT?!’. “He- he came to my h-house.” 

“What did he want?” Error’s voice ground out. Anger and frustration that Ink felt could be heard in his husband’s voice and saw in Error’s expression. “What the hell was he even doing there!?”

  
  
“I- don’t know,” Geno mumbled into Ink’s shoulder. Tears had come to a stop but there were still some in his eyesockets. He rubbed his cheek into the other’s shoulder, in a way to comfort himself. “He didn’t say… He wants to meet today at two.”

  
  
“Two?” Ink looked over to the alarm on the bedside table. Ten past twelve. Less than two hours away. Not long at all. How long was Geno here? 

  
“What are you going to do?” Ink kept his voice soft. Not allowing any emotion other than concern seep through his words; Mimicking a robotic message. 

Geno didn’t say anything. He looked lost and conflicted. Hurt and broken. It killed Ink seeing his friend in that state. Error, however, didn’t share that emotion.

“What is he going to do?” Ink looked over to his husband. Error’s face was contorted into anger and disgust. “What is he _ suppose _to do?!” Error ran his hand over his skull. He looked ready to punch something, someone. “That bastard left him for a century and he wants Geno too meet up with him in two hours?!”

  
“In his defense-”

  
  
“No!" Error jabbed his finger at Geno. Whatever the shortest was about to say was quickly shut down. "Doesn’t matter whatever your excuse for him is, you shouldn’t defend him!” Ink really, really wanted to kick his husband out right about now. Ink laid his head on top of Geno’s and raised an eyebrow bone towards Error. 

“He didn’t know it was_ me_,” Geno grumbled, burying his head deeper into Ink’s chest. Annoyed at being cut off. “If he did, he probably would have never stopped by.”

“That makes it _ sooooo _much better.” 

_ ‘I love my husband. I love my husband. I love my husband.' _ Ink repeated in his mind. He held back the urge to shot his mate a glare or yell at him to shut up and listen. Ink loves his husband. It doesn’t mean Error couldn't be an asshole. “Ignore Error, he hasn’t had his nap yet.”

  
  
“FUCK YOU!”

Ink contemplated the thought before shaking his head. “Tempting but later. Right now Geno needs us.” 

The dark yellow blush that erupted across his Chocolate Cosmos' skull was mesmerizing. It was cute and made him want to take out his sketchbook. 

“I…” The smaller drew both of Ink and Error’s attention to Geno. He had sat up and furrowed his eyebrow bones together. Hands fisted into Ink's shirt and tugging on it for comfort. “I’m not sure what I’m going to do.” He answered Ink's question. Error opened his mouth to protest when Geno beat him to it. “I _ want _to avoid him. To never see him again! But, this is _ Reaper_! That wouldn’t work on him.” 

  
Geno looked up and made eye contact with Error. His voice, while shaky stayed firm. “I think the best option would be to meet him.” 

“Are you-”

"_Ooookay_, " Ink snapped his head towards his husband. "Error, can I talk to you in the kitchen. Now." Ink glared at his husband. Error rolled his eyelights. He threw his hands up before turning around and walking out. He didn’t seem happy at all, but Ink was grateful he didn’t fight or argue. 

Geno didn’t budge at first. He clung to Ink for a few seconds before realizing he needed to climb out of the other’s lap. He mumbled out apologies and rolled off of the creator. Ink leaned forward and kissed Geno’s cheek and stood to his feet. 

* * *

  
  


“What the hell was that?” Ink growled out the moment they were in the safety of the kitchen. The walls weren’t thick, so he kept his voice low. The last thing either needed was for Geno to blame himself and for Paperjam to wake up. 

Error, however, didn’t look phased. He was too caught up in his own anger to care about Ink’s. Error threw his hand up to the ceiling, where Paperjam's room was. "You expect me to be happy over that?!"

“I expect you to be supportive!" Ink slammed his hands down around his sides. He stopped his foot on the ground. “Yes, this is shitty, but it didn’t happen to us. It happened to him!” 

“I get you are pissed, you have every right to be.” Ink tried, picking absentmindedly at his cuts. He only stopped when Error let out a tired growl of _‘Ink, stop._’. He dropped his hands and rubbed his neck. “But right now, it would be best to just show him he is not alone.” 

The destroyer just stared with a hardened gaze. One that Ink remembers well from back when they weren’t even friends. Thankfully, Ink could still see the warmth in them that was only ever directed at him. Error was a stubborn man. One that didn’t lie about his feelings about shit and didn’t care how that made him seem. A lot of times, Ink had taken comfort in that. Now, he just wants Error to hold back on it.

“Error, we can’t force him to do or not do something.” Ink said, voice firm. He felt his soul thrum in his chest and he held back from pacing. “He isn’t a godling. He is a grown adult! If this is what he needs to do, we can’t stop him!”

“That asshole abandoned him!” Error continued to jab his finger up at the ceiling. 

  
“I KNOW!” Ink finally felt whatever last of his restraint snap. “I know that asshole left him! I know what that did to Geno!” Ink’s words came out as tired and exaggerated. Damn it, he wasn't dumb! “But It’s still not _ our _decision to make!” 

Error had his fist clenched together now. The calmer of the two felt a change in the air pressure. Ink could see the floor below Error cracking. The god of creation took a step towards his husband. He could hear the weakened floor crunch under his weight. He kept his hands up in the air. He didn't move, instead, he allowed let his soul’s aura spread out towards his husband. 

“I don’t want him anywhere near that asshole.” Error growled out, his fist shaking with anger. Ink nodded his head. He wanted Geno as far away from Reaper as he could be as well. He wanted to keep Geno on their side of the Upper Realm. He wanted Geno happy and moving forward. He wanted- He wanted whatever Geno did. 

So, he just shrugged his shoulders. “He could get some closure.” 

It was true. A lot of people needed closure to be able to move on. To be happy. Geno was no different. Ink knew that ‘why’ Reaper did what he did haunt the god of tragedy. To not know why something went wrong, to be forced alone and to suffer with no answer as to why? It would hurt. It would hurt worse than getting thrown into a shredder...don’t ask. 

He waved his hands as he spoke. Granted, Ink may be shooting out of his own ass right now. “He may be able to get some answers. He hadn’t had any for nearly a century. It could be healthy for him.” 

“What do you know about healthy emotions?” Error spat out. A snarl in his eyelights and nose flared.

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Ink could see the regret the flooded Error's face. Ink flinched, _hard_. His eyesockets shut tight and held in a shaken breath. Okay, that was a low, _ loooow,_ blow. But Error didn’t mean it. At least not in a hateful way. 

“Ink.” The god of creation opened his eyesockets. Meeting the apologetic ones of his mate. The destroyer had closed some distance between them. He had his arm reached out in an attempt to touch Ink’s arm. Ink forced a smile and leaned into his mate’s touch. It was rare for Error to seek touch when he was upset. “I didn’t mean-”

“You did,” Ink interrupted, waving his hand up to stop his mate. “You meant it but not in a hurtful way.” _ Did that make sense? _ Oddly, for him it did. Ink didn’t care, not right now. They can have a full fledge conversation about the fight later. Preferably when Geno was gone. There was just some stuff Ink wasn't ready for the other god to know. So he gave a fake smile. “But we can talk about it later.” 

“I'm sorry..." Error slid his arm down Ink’s and wrapped it loosely around the other’s waist. “I'm upset, but the last thing I need to be doing is throwing something like that in your face.”

_"l a t e r."_

At the seriousness of his voice, Error dropped it. He cupped Ink’s cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. He looked Ink in his eyelights. Ink reached up and grabbed his husband’s hands and held them close to his cheeks. He pressed his forehead more into Error’s. He listened closely to his mate’s breathing and could feel the thump of his mate’s natural magic in the air. It made him feel better and calmer. He hoped his aura did the same to Error. 

“I am so tired,” Ink whined, falling into his husband’s arms. He brought up his hands and clutched at the destroyer’s shirt. He wrapped his arms around Error’s waist and breathed in his mate’s scent. He felt all the fight in him gone. 

Error stayed silent, pressing a kiss into his skull. Holding Ink in his arms. “Don’t fall asleep like this. I’m not carrying your ass into bed.”

Ink just grumbled and held on tighter. With a sigh, Error just held the tired god in his arms. They stood there for a few minutes. Ink loved the warmth the other provided him. Ink laid his chin on Error’s chest and looked up to his husband. When Ink stood on his tiptoes, Error got the hint and pressed a kiss to his mate’s mouth. It was just a small peck. Error pulled back rather quickly but pressed another one to the corner of Ink's mouth. 

Error took a tiny step back and grabbed his hand. Ink frowned when the other lifted it to be eye level with him. “I can’t be near Geno right now without voicing my thoughts on this.” Error kissed Ink's fingers. ink felt himself blush and give a half-hearted tug on his hand. “Go and comfort him. I’ll get bandages for your hands.”

  
  
“I’m fi-”

“I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer, Inky.”

Error removed his gloves and winced at the sight of Ink’s permanently scarred hands. Centuries of scares widdled Ink’s hands, disappearing up his sleeve. Many of the scares were painted black to mimic tattoos. However, there were too many for all of them to be painted over. Error was staring too long for Ink’s comfort. 

He carefully yanked his hands out of his husband’s and held them to his chest. He avoided his husband’s stare. Ink cleared his throat. He sidestepped Error, making his way to the doorway. 

  
“Okay.” Ink waved his hand back to Error. He held his other hand to his chest. “But get the rainbow bandages!” 

  
“We still have those!? I thought I threw them away!”

“Not the pastel ones~”

* * *

Going back to the room was quick. He didn't want Geno to be alone longer then he had to be. Plus, getting his mind focused on something else would be great. Nonetheless, once back in the room, Ink saw that Geno was no longer alone. Paperjam was sprawled out in Geno’s lap and clinging to his uncle’s shirt. Geno was creating soothing circles over his nephew’s skull. A soft hum escaped Geno as he sang a quiet lullaby. It was a precious sight. Paperjam looked so happy and relaxed against his uncle.

Ink grinned and approached the bed until he stood directly in front of Geno. He tugged on his shirt as he watched the other. Geno didn’t seem to mind his presence. -Which Ink hopes not, this is his room- Geno finally looked up. An understanding smile on his skull.

“Pj came in here and just crawled into my lap,” Geno whispered, laying his head on top of the child’s. “He was too tired to even notice it was me.” 

“He knew it was you.” Ink shook his head. He leaned forward and ran his own hand over his son’s skull. A smile spread over his face when PJ responded to the touch and wiggled. “He adores you, Rose.” 

Geno blushed and beamed at Ink. It was the same smile Error gave him when the god of destruction thought Ink wasn’t paying attention. He felt his soul flutter but he dismissed it. He sat down on the bed. He went to put his weight onto his hand but quickly thought against it. Geno noticed the movement but didn't say anything. 

“Do you think I’m being silly?” Geno whispered after a few seconds. The god of tragedy softly petted Paperjam’s skull. the child snuggled deeper into his uncle’s chest. Ink frowned and looked to the side. “You can be honest, I won’t be hurt.”

  
  
“I-” Ink sighs and shrugs his shoulder. “I don’t think you are being silly.” Ink moved so he was facing the other better. He pulled his knee up on the bed and leaned forward. “It’s your decision and I will stand by it.” The creator stopped and bobbed his head in thought. “Error will too, he is just being protective.” 

Geno snorted and nodded his head in understanding. But the moment he laughed, his face fell. He furrowed his eyebrow bones together. Concerned, Ink watched the other's expression for any lies. “How _are _you feeling?” 

“Petrified...” Geno's grip around PJ tightened. Ink was almost surprised that Geno hadn't consumed PJ with how much he curled around the godling. “I never thought I would see him again. Outside of work, I mean.” Geno shifted his weight, averting his gaze. “I imagined saying so many things to him. Now, I don’t know if I can even look him in the eyes without breaking down.”

"Your happiness and mental health should come first. You don't have to see him, Gen." Ink scooted closer. Hesitantly, he brought up a hand to cup the others cheek. "Whatever your choice is, you will have us."

Geno looked ready to jump at Ink's offer but something held him back. He leaned into Ink's touch and whispered in a hushed tone: “...I can ask for a divorce.” 

Ink felt his entire body stiffen. He... He hadn't expected that. Sure, Geno didn’t want to be near Reaper, but it had been clear that he still very much loved his husband. Geno himself appeared to be shocked by his own words, but he didn’t regret them.  
  


  
“Ink, i will never seek him out,” Geno admitted. As if trying to convince Ink to go with the idea. “That might sound pathetic, but I can’t stand the thought of seeing him.” Geno carefully moved Ink's hand from his cheek. Being wary of the cuts, Geno intertwined their fingers. “I won’t be able to fully move on without completely cutting ties with him. As long as I am married to him. I can’t.”

Ink didn’t say anything. He just smiled and squeezed his fingers around Geno’s. He didn’t know what to say even if he did. He didn’t want to force Geno into something the other didn’t want. So he moved on the bed until he laid next to Geno. The god of tragedy moved until he was laying on Ink’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Excuse mistakes or weird moment, need to go to bed and I won't be able to edit for a couple of days._


	9. Chapter 9

Geno felt scared. (Understatement of the year.) Stars, how was he going to do this? How was he going to ask Reaper for a divorce? He didn’t even know it was Geno! Was he just going to come out with it? Butter the other god up? He could make coffee! Reaper was addicted to that stuff!

He only has a few minutes at most to get everything in order. He knew he could make coffee in no time. But did he have time to do anything else? He probably shouldn't have run to his brother's. He should have planned more with what time he did have. Now he only had a handful of minutes to truly prepare a game plan. It was a mess, he felt like a mess. It was awful. Geno bets that Reaper is doing so much better then he is. He probably has more control over himself and happier with where he was. _<strike>Happier without Geno.</strike>_

He felt like he was going to have a panic attack over all this. He could barely keep his breathing in check. The world was closing in and all he could think about was Reaper. It felt harder to breathe at the mere thought. _ He could keep calm. He could! _He knew he could, just take deep breaths. 

He could fake it through the meeting. He could sit across from his husband with no problems. He could ask Reaper for a divorce. He got this. He got this. He- Was it always this hot in here? Was, was it always this hot?

“Duncle?” Geno jumped when he felt tiny arms wrap around his leg. He looked down from where he was putting on his coat. Paperjam half hugged his leg. His mouth contorted into a pout. “Hugs?” 

Geno smiled softly down at his nephew. Despite being all ready to leave, he bent down to pick Paperjam up. His nephew latched onto him and buried his little head into Geno’s shoulder. Why was his nephew so cute!? 

His nephew had woke up when Geno moved to get out of the bed. That thirty-minute nap was enough for Paperjam to be up and raring to go. Much to his parents' dismay. Geno didn’t care though. It had meant he got extra cuddles from his favorite nephew before he was marched to his doom. It was just a sacrifice Ink and Error had to deal with. 

Geno squeezed Paperjam against him. He could feel his nephew’s arms tighten as hard as they could around his neck. When they pulled away from the hug, Geno fake rubbed the back of his neck. As if he was in pain. He stared down at Paperjam with wide eyesockets. “Stars, you’re getting so strong!” 

Paperjam puffed out his tiny chest and nodded his head. Pride shimmered in his mismatched eyelights. “I drink a lot of milk!” 

"Oh, you do?" Paperjam nodded his head hard. Nearly hit Geno in the head with his own. Geno snorted and shook his head. He pressed a kiss to PJ’s temple. Snickers left him as he shut his eyesocket in laughter. 

“You don’t have to do this, Gen.” His laughter abruptly stopped. His brother’s angered voice caused him to open his eyesocket. The god of tragedy stared past his beloved nephew’s skull at Error. Paperjam just shoved his head into Geno's shoulder and tilted his head to the side to listen in on his elders. 

Error stood at the stairs. Arms crossed and fists clenched. A stern, barely controlled rage in his brother’s eyelights. Geno sighed and laid his chin on Paperjam’s shoulder. He already mentally prepared himself for Error's beratement. His brother meant well, Error just barely could control his thoughts. Considered that there was cracked beneath Error, he was trying to keep it in his anger. 

“That’s where you are wrong, Ru.” Geno pulled away enough and stared down at Paperjam. He brought up a hand and lovingly rubbed the child’s head. He met Error glower and gave a half heartened smile. “I do.” 

“You’ll call us when it is over?” Stars, this protective big brother act was getting annoying real fast. At least Error’s soul was in the right place or else Geno would lose his damn mind. 

  
  
“I’m not a child! I can handle Reaper.” Geno hoped the crack in his voice when he said his husband’s name was noticeable. That Error was too annoyed to notice. That he could truly fool his brother...and hopefully himself.

Error shook his head and stared at the ground. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  


“I know, I know.” Geno attempted to smile. It didn't his eyesocket though. He doesn't think he could get himself to give a true smile. “You said -yelled- that already! I’m going to be fine-”

Geno stopped when something flicked against his shoulder. A spot on his shirt was suddenly damp. The actioned repeated. Geno deadpanned and let out a sigh. “Paperjam Miscue, are you licking me?”

Paperjam slowly pulled his head back. His eyesockets were comically wide and innocent. His tongue peeked out between his teeth. It was a cute sight. The small godling gave a shake of his head. He went on to lie through his teeth. “No!”

“Then why is there a wet spot on my jacket?”

  
  
“i dunno.” Paperjam shrugged his shoulders. His eyesockets wide and innocent. The child averted his gaze out of guilt. Geno snorted before he put his nephew down. Paperjam didn’t seem upset from being set down. Instead, he latched back onto Geno’s leg and shoved his skull into his uncle.

“How times do I got to tell you,” Error stared at his son, a mock glare in his eyes. An expression ruined by fondness and love. “If you are going to eat someone, do it while they are sleeping.” 

“ERROR!” The darker skeleton didn't flinch. He looked towards the ceiling as if he had expected it. “Stop trying to get our son to become a cannibal!” 

“HE IS THE ONE LICKING PEOPLE!” Error threw his hands in the air and looked over his shoulder. Annoyance was nowhere in his facial expression. A cocky smirk laid on his face and his head tilted up. 

Geno chuckled at their small quarrel. He glanced down at Paperjam to see the kid also holding back laughter. Geno couldn't remember what he was upset about. Okay, that was a lie but he did feel better. That was something at least. These three could always make him feel better. 

Paperjam held out his arms and proceeded to approach his father. Error glanced down at the child and frowned. “If you are planning to eat me, I suggest getting the salt first, Baby Abomination.”

“Cuddles, Papa!” Paperjam giggled and shook his head. Geno's nephew held his arms out wider. Error’s face softened. He reached down and picked up his son. The child grinned widely as he laid his head down on his father’s shoulder. 

Geno saw his opportunity to escape Error’s rampage. He thrust his thumb over his shoulder. “I should go.” 

“Love you, Duncle!” Paperjam shot his hand out and gave a quick wave to his favorite Duncle. Error had to quickly rebalance himself to keep his son from slipping.

“Love you too, PJ.” With a soft smile, Geno wiggled his fingers at the small godling.

After he fixed his grip on his son, Error nodded his head towards his brother. Despite it all, Error still looked concern. “Bye, Hemorrhage.”

For whatever reason, the insult brought a grin to Geno’s face. He flipped his brother off and turned around. “Bye, Glitch fuck.” 

“BAD WORD!” Paperjam all but screeched. Geno could hear as Error cackled. He apologized as he held in own snicker and was about to teleport away when he heard a tired voice. 

“See ya, Rose,” 

Geno looked over his shoulder. Ink finally came down the stairs and stood on the second to last step. Arms circled his husband’s body and leaned into the darker’s back. Geno could see pastel rainbow bandaids patched across Ink’s hands. 

Ink appeared worn out but there was a kind smile on his face. His hand waved bye to Geno. There was something about that smile. Something about those three that had Geno ready to face the fire. Ready to walk through hell and back with a smile.

“See ya.” 

* * *

Geno moved the coffee pot for the tenth time. He felt like it looked awkward where ever he put it. It didn’t look right next to the fridge or stove It definitely didn’t look right on the table. Why did this bother him so much?! It was just a damn coffee pot! It could sit next to the dog bowl and it wouldn’t matter!

Dog bowl? Geno didn’t have a dog! ...Did Ink count as a dog?

Geno all but slammed the coffee pot down. It was crooked but at this point, he stopped caring. He still didn’t know why he bought the damn thing. He wasn’t that fond of coffee. It had a rather bitter taste. 

The reason he was so frustrated was that Reaper was late. _ Thirty minutes _late. Stars, it was so infuriating! Of course! Of, fucking, course, Reaper was late! Of course, he was! Why was Geno surprised in the first place? It was Reaper! The guy was ninety-three years late getting back with the fucking milk!

An annoyed growl escaped Geno. He leaned against the counter and brought his head up into his hands. Why did he allow this to get to him? It was _just_ Reaper! 

_ Just Reaper.._. 

Geno raised his head with a pout. He leaned against his fist and stared at the wall. Was it ever_ just _ Reaper, though? Even now, everything about the other drove him crazy. What kind of power did Reaper possess to still be able to make Geno lose his fucking mind? It wasn’t fair! 

Another frustrated growl escaped him. He threw his head back rubbed at his head in aggravation. He wanted to scream. So, he did. 

“Why did that arrogant bastard have to be late!?” Geno screamed out. Tears pricked his eyesocket. They threatened to fall but Geno quickly wiped them. This was a torture of the worse kind. Why did this have to bother him so much? Why couldn’t he be strong? 

_ Knock, knock! _

He squeaked, nearly knocked down one of the chairs when he jumped. Geno was quick to catch the chair before to hit the ground. He closed an eyesocket. Part of him still expected to hear a loud bang. He let out a deep breath and set the chair back up. 

Then the sound he _did _hear finally registered. Reaper was here. Holy shit, he was actually here. Nearly an hour late, but he was here! Geno was suddenly very underprepared for this. Was this a mistake? What was the game plan again? Was it too late to cancel? Could he just port to his brother’s and cuddle them? No, because that would be too easy. Could he just hide? Geno could fit in the cabinets pretty easily. 

Geno felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Like he was going to fall and melt into the floor. He wanted too, he wanted to scream ‘GO AWAY’ to the god on the outside. 

He needed to calm down. He was not going to be able to do this without being calm...Fuck! That was easier said than done! Geno wanted to be calm. Wanted to face his husband without the feeling of a panic attack. Wanted to be strong and brave. He wanted to be everything he wasn’t. 

Why was he even doing this in the first place?!

At that question, a piece of cloth caught his attention. It was his scarf hanging on the kitchen chair. He had unraveled it from his neck the moment he got home. He didn’t want to ruin it in his hurried attempt at cleaning. That scarf meant more to him than his mask. It was his brother’s -Papyrus’s- scarf.

Not only that…

_ Knock, knock! _

Geno walked to the chair, eyes never left the scarf. He danced his fingertips over the embroidery that Error stitched on a few decades ago. The small stitching spelled out his title as God of Tragedy. Right beside the name was a crooked heart that Paperjam tried to place. _ (Of course, PJ had been supervised.) _ He could even still see the paint stain that took up most of the bottom from when Ink dropped his paint water on it. 

_ His family... _

It had his family’s marks on it. Geno picked up the scarf and pulled it close to his face. All his fear wiped away in an instant. He wrapped it around his neck. The thudding of his soul against his ribcage calmed down enough for him to breathe. He could do this. He knew he could. If not for himself, then for his family. 

Geno grabbed his mask that he had left on the table and slid it onto his face. With it on, he marched towards the livingroom door. The closer he got, the more nervous he became. He clenched his scarf. He could do this. Geno knew he could. 

At the door, Geno did hesitate for a moment. He stared at the wooden door but took a deep breath. He let go of his scarf and reached for the door handle. Geno opened the one thing that stood between him and Reaper. 

**He was doing this for his family and himself.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geno's family is his everything, it is his drive. They give him the reason to be d e t e r m i n e d.
> 
> **My all-time favorite line from this chapter is:** _It was Reaper! The guy was ninety-three years late getting back with the fucking milk!_
> 
> I really hope you like this! please leave a comment! It really does help! Thanks! I hope you have amazing new years!


	10. In which the writer stalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper is a ass... An ass that can read people easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Important Changes in the endnotes!**

"Hey!" Reaper had his hand raised in a small wave. His mouth turned up in a smirk as he stood tall. He had his hands clasped behind his back. Swayed on his feet. His eyesockets held laughter. 

Geno leaned against the door frame and tapped his fingers. Reaper couldn’t see his glare under his mask. But he was sure to get the point across. That didn’t stop the god of death from smirking.

Reaper didn't even try to hide his emotions! Geno could easily see the excitement in those dark alluring pools of his. It was like when Error was given chocolate or Ink got a new paint set. It was like a child trying to hold themselves back from ripping the wrapper off a gift. 

“We were scheduled to meet at two.” Geno tried to keep his voice stern and hardened. He didn’t want to show any weakness. Not right now at least. Yet, even that he clearly failed at, his voice cracked just a bit at the end. 

  
  
Reaper kept that cocky smirk and tilted his head to the side. A sign that the god of death had heard that break in Geno's voice. “And?”

Would it be smart to slap him? Stars, he wanted to throttle Reaper. Also, kiss him but that was a much, much, MUCH smaller part of him. A part he struggled to trample into the ground. 

  
  
“Aaaand, it’s nearly three o ‘clock.” Geno chided as he pointed to the sun behind his husband. The position of the sun being a clear give away to the time of day. Reaper didn’t move to look behind him. He just leaned on his staff and continued to stare at Geno. “Do you understand the concept of time or do you think I have nothing better to do?”

“If you did have somewhere better to be,” Reaper started. He let go of his staff and leaned against it like a pole. He crossed one arm and waved his other hand as he spoke. “-you wouldn’t have waited the extra hour.” Geno felt his eyebrow bone twitch. 

“And now you want to kill me but I can’t die.” Reaper commented cheekily. His smirk grew wider and he scratched his cheek. Geno could feel him look the smaller up and down. The God of Death sized him up for something. For his own amusement? No, that’s not the other’s way. Nonetheless, it made the Geno feel like an ant. “So you either will invite me in or slam the door in my face.”  
  


No matter how Geno would go about this, Reaper would get what he wanted. More information about him. How the God of Tragedy worked. 

Geno grabbed his scarf and gritted his teeth. Eyesocket clenched shut. He slowly stepped out of way and gestured into his house. “Come on in, Lord Death.”

  
“Cool.” Reaper’s smirk turned deadly as he chimed. He walked past Geno. That smirk never left his face as he examined the room. With all the confidence in his expression, Geno was surprised Reaper could walk through the door; His head couldn’t get any bigger.

Geno felt his eyesocket twitch. Why did he marry this asshole again? With an exasperated breath, he closed and locked the door. He heard Reaper whistle behind him. He turned to see his husband with his hands shoved into his robe pockets. 

Geno's home was plain. No decoration went into Tragedy's home. It didn't even feel like a home. Only a place that Geno kept all of his things. He had his books, pictures, and clothing there and that was about it. Everything he considered home wasn't there. It was with his family. So why bother fixing a place that would forever be isolation? Throw paint and glitter into it would never soothe the ache.

Reaper’s attention had stopped on a picture. Geno wasn’t in it. He didn’t keep pictures of himself in the house. He still didn’t like to even look at himself in the mirror, let alone a photograph. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t have pictures of his family up on the wall. It was always him who took the pictures anyways. The pictures were the glitter and paint for his lonesome house. 

The picture Reaper stared at was of Error and Ink on Paperjam’s first birthday. Error had a smirk on his face; the Destroyer had tried to clean cake off of Paperjam’s face for the picture. All the while, Ink fed more cake to their toddler. A cheeky grin on the creator’s face. Paperjam had laughed at the camera and made grabby hands to his uncle.

They looked so happy. 

“You’re friends with the God of Creation?” Reaper’s tone was flat. Geno raised an eyebrow bone. He was more used to people questioning him on Error or God's questioning Ink about him. Maybe Reaper didn't like him and preached Ink's praises as many Gods did. 

“Yep,” Geno popped his ‘p’ as he walked past his husband and tried to go into the kitchen. The faster they got this over with the better. He rather not do it in the room he spent the most time in. Geno didn't want to soil his second safe haven with memories of today. However, he stopped before he could get into the kitchen when he realized Reaper hadn’t followed him. “What?”

Reaper shook his head as he turned away from the picture. Geno could see disappointment. It stung to see disappointment from his husband targeted at _him_. No matter what they had, Geno never thought he would see Reaper look at him like that. Death walked past Tragedy and into the kitchen. Geno followed close behind. “Just figured you two wouldn’t get along is all.”

“Why?” Geno asked. He turned quickly, hands thrown down in fists. Eyesocket burned brightly as he stared back. Not that Reaper could see. Geno stared at his <strike>_dear_</strike> husband's back. The other's posture remained careless. It made Geno want to scream in frustration.   
  


“Creation has a tendency to lean a certain way.” God of death plopped himself down into the kitchen chair. Head tilted back towards Tragedy. “He doesn’t stray too far from the Peanut Gallery.”

Sheer annoyance was in the God of Death’s voice and Tragedy was still unsure about how he felt about it. He never knew Ink as anything more than the god who helped and loved him. Anything else didn’t match the Ink that Geno knew.

-

_ “You’re friends with it?” _ _The God sneered, pure disgust in their eyes. He could see their hands clenched. Clear attempt in holding themselves back from hurting Geno. “How can you be friends with a god that baths itself in children’s blood?”_

_ Even with their eyes locked on Geno, their question wasn’t targeted towards him. It was targeted towards the slightly taller god between them, Ink. Geno’s friend shrugged his shoulders, idly scratched his cheek. _

_ “Pretty easily actually.” Ink’s voice was void of emotion but his hands twitched. “Just keep a bottle of bleach on hand and you don’t have to worry about the blood.” __Quickly, Ink's voice turned ice cold and he cracked his head to the side. "And _He _has a name, but you wouldn't care for it." The god before them suddenly snapped their gaze to Ink. The blood left their face and they staggered back. Ink sneered, "Refer to him as Tragedy, _Godling_." _

-

Even now, Geno appreciated it. He still laughed at the other god's reaction to this day. Ink didn’t care if there was a wedge between him and the other gods of the upper realm. He was kind and stood up for Geno and Error. Ink never let anyone talk down them down. Whatever Reaper was talking about, he clearly didn't have the full picture. 

_ Those were just rumors. Rumors that godlings spread just like they did with Geno. Just like they did with Reaps- Reaper! _

“I’m surprised that Destruction even married him.” Reaper nodded his head in thought. He leaned forward on one hand and stared at the wall. Boredom now etched into his skull for the first time that night.

_ ‘Shut up...Shut up. Shut up! Don’t talk about Ink like this. About Error like this. Just S T O P!’ _Rumors were terrible things! Ink wasn’t as bad! He was one of the sweetest, <strike>_perviest_</strike>, Gods that Geno knew! Those were only rumors! Gods just got so bored they didn’t have anything better to do. For beings too good for lower beings, they resorted to mortal habits to pass the time. It was pathetic. 

All Geno wanted right now, was for those terrible rumors to stop. To leave _his _family out of it. Since when was Reaper of all Gods listening to rumors? Did he really change _that_ much in the last century?

“They hated each other to the point of attacking each other on sight! -Almost got my head chopped off once!-” He then laughed at this. Despite his laugh, his voice was void of warmth. He clearly didn’t care for the ones he spoke of. It hurt Geno. “Then out of nowhere, they were engaged.” Reaper shook his head and looked bumfuzzled. “Surprised the entire fucking Upper Realm.” 

“Can you not talk about my _ family_.” His voice came out of gritted teeth. Hands clenched in his scarf as he glowered. Reaper leaned off his hand and tilted his head to the side. His eyesockets were calculated and calm. Another thing to add to the list of things he knew about Tragedy it seems. _ “_There is more to them and me then _measly_ rumors spread by bored godlings.” 

A beat passed between them. Reaper stared at him, his face blank from emotion and then... he laughed. It wasn't filled with amusement. It was more of a bark, forced and empty. Geno kept his stance, even if he wavered for a second. His hands nearly ore into his scarf to keep his stare on his husband.

“Okay, okay.” Reaper’s held up his hands. That smirk was back. He smacked his ‘lips’ together. He pushed himself up to sit up straighter. “I understand that was rude of me. I’m sorry.”

With a roll of his eyelight and a huff, Geno turned and walked to the coffee maker. He took cups and poured coffee into them. Tragedy had to fight back the urge to add the things he knew Reaper had loved in his coffee. Even now it was like second nature to try and reach for the cinnamon. 

The entire time, Geno could feel the other’s sight on him. He shouldn’t remember how it felt back when they still lived on the lower realm. How Geno would get up first to make Reaper some coffee before the other went to work. How no matter what, they would have breakfast together. It was the only thing Reaper made sure to do before work. 

Geno shook his head. Now was not the time to think of that stuff. He would only fall apart at the seems he desperately clung too. That’s not what he came here to do. 

“Coffee?” He turned with both cups in his hands. He held one up in an offer. It was almost adorable on how quick the god of death lite up. Reaper’s back straightened and Geno was sure there were stars in the other’s eyesockets if he had eyelights. 

“Yes, thank you!” Reaper all but exclaimed as he reached for the drink. When Geno gave it to him, the God of Death automatically put it to his mouth. 

There was an excited gleam in his eyesockets as he took a sip. Geno guessed he wasn’t surprised by that, he himself still loved ketchup on a daily… and chocolate. Chocolate was amazing. 

Has Reaper changed at all throughout the century? Small interactions like this… It wouldn’t give him anything to go on. Reaper was always wary of other gods, so him being here went against that. That’s one difference. Another is he hasn’t added anything to sweeten his coffee. Reaper always preferred two cubes of sugar, some cream and a dash of cinnamon. Maybe there were changes that not even the God of Death noticed. 

Geno pulled out a chair for himself with his foot. He placed his own cup onto the table and sat down. His fingers wrapped around the cup protectively and pulled it in close. The two of them sat in silence as Reaper chugged his drink down. 

Geno quickly grew tired of the silence. He didn't want to wait any longer than he already did. Those ninety-three years had already been exhausting on Tragedy. Just a second now in this kitchen... It was torture. 

Geno pushed the coffee cup to his husband’s direction. At the second offer, the god of death stared at him. Stars, Reaper looked like a child on Giftmas. Even with that new glow in his eyesockets, he didn't break his blatant stare when he took the cup from Geno.

The stare held wonderment and confusion. As if he couldn’t quite grasp Geno’s actions. It wasn’t uncomfortable. He didn’t mind it, but it was strange. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Tragedy tilted his head with his question. He tugged on his scarf. He leaned forward on to his hand as he stared right back. His husband slumped back in his chair and took another large gulp of the coffee. 

“You aren’t disgusted by me,” Reaper whispered almost wistfully. Death sat his cup down and fiddled with the handle. He stared unapologetically at Tragedy. “Angry, sure. But not disgusted.” He leaned on his fist, an eyebrow bone raise. “You are the first god to not be disgust at the mere sight of me. Why is that?”  
  


First? Sure, Geno hadn’t known his title back then but shouldn’t he still count as the first? Not Tragedy? Did Reaper really rid himself of him? Just upped and forgot about him? Was Geno really not that important anymore? 

“No offense, but I have seen worse things than death in my life.” Geno scoffed and crossed his arms. He turned to face away from the reaper. He could feel his eyesocket twitch in small annoyance. “Besides… I _ highly _ doubt that.”

That got a smirk out of his husband. One filled with curiosity and sent shivers down Geno’s spine. (Unpleasant, UNPLEASANT shivers, damn it!) He has seen that smirk before. It was the same when Reaper got the reaction he expected out of him. Like when Reaper would tease him relentlessly when they first meet. Nostalgia hit him hard. 

Why did Geno miss that? Why was a part of him happy about having the god of death so close? At the same time, he was pissed. He wanted to scream, to yell at the other. It wasn’t fair that his husband still had all this control over him! Still had the power to make Geno feel everything at once. 

He swallowed the magic that had gathered in his mouth. He tried to keep his soul calm. Geno looked anywhere but at his husband. Thankful for his mask that hid his emotions.

“Why did you even come back here, Lord Death?” Geno squeezed his side with a tight grip. He averted his gaze and frowned. He needed answers. He needed them now. “We are not companions. You have no real reason to be here.” 

Nice way of saying ‘fuck off’.

  
“You laughed.” Reaper didn’t miss a beat. Already knew what he wanted to say and he didn't have a problem with saying it. He shrugged one shoulder as he took another large gulp from drink. The God of Death wiped his mouth with his sleeve. The cup now empty, he pushed it into the center of the table. 

Everything in Geno froze. He turned his gaze back to his husband, his mouth almost fell a gap. “I- what?”

  
  
“You laughed at my jokes.” Reaper shrugged his shoulders. Amused by Geno’s reactions. Something passed through the grim reaper’s eyesockets. His smile strained. “Not many people do.” 

‘Not many people do.’ 

-

_ Geno regretted everything at that moment. His hand slapped over his mouth and eyesocket wide in horror. He couldn’t believe he did that. He couldn’t believe he let a snicker escape him. _

_ Reaper’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. His smile was wide as he took the shorter into his arms abruptly. “You laughed! You liked my joke?” _

_ Still dazed from the sudden grab and kind of uncomfortable, Geno nodded. “Why is that such a big deal?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Not many people do!” Reaper remained in his face. If he had eyelights, Geno was sure there would be stars within them. He acted excited like a child on Christmas day. His nose nearly touched Geno’s. A strong whiff of coffee and cinnamon came from the god of death’s breath. Back then, it had Geno’s nose scrunched up. “Wanna hear a knock-knock joke?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ How could Geno say ‘no’ to that face? _

-

Right. Unlike Geno, Reaper didn’t exactly get along with other gods. Well, he didn’t either but he at least had Error and Ink. This entire time, Reaper had no one. 

Geno hated to say it, but sympathy hit him in the soul hard. Yes, Reaper had been an ass, but he had been alone. Maybe he deserved it but that didn't make Geno feel less sympathy for the other. He shouldn't feel that for Reaper though! He should be laughing his ass off at his husband. Reaper may have been the one to leave, but he was the one left alone. But that wasn't the case. He got his answers. It just wasn’t what he suspected. 

He forgot that even though a century passed, he still knew Reaper better than most. Knew his tale, his weakness, and his strengths. He knew Reaper’s love for coffee and his secret love for flowers. He knew how Reaper despised his job and other gods on an entirely new level for hate. Somehow the same amount of hate though. 

Reaper, despite everything, didn’t change. 

“Creep you out?” That cocky attitude was a lie. Geno could see right through that bullshit. Reaper was freaking out on the inside. He didn’t want the god of tragedy to force him out. Not when he was the first one to tolerate Reaper’s company in a century.

  
“No,” Geno fiddled with his scarf and scoot his chair back from the table. He stood up and he could feel his arm shake slightly with nerves. Reaper watched him with furrowed eyebrow bones. Before he could ask Geno was he was doing, the smaller beat him to the punch. 

  
  
“You… You still like cinnamon in your coffee?” Reaper froze and his body stiffened. “You haven’t asked for any or for sugar either.” He stared at Geno and his eyesockets were wide in confused disbelief. “Or do you like it just black now?”

“W-What?” Reaper had tensed and fingers clenched in his robe. He could see it was taking everything within Reaper to not leap out of his seat and grab Geno. “How...How would you know that?

Geno grabbed the edge of his mask and hesitated as he took it off. His entire body shook. His breath was stuck in his throat. He wanted to collapse and hide in the corner. He simply placed the mask on the table, made sure to not drop it. 

With the mask off, he didn’t look towards his husband. He felt exposed and weak without his barrier. He grabbed onto his scarf and pushed it up over his mouth. He couldn't bring himself to look up at Reaper. He just felt like was going to fall to the ground. It took everything in him to not do so. Now without his mask, he knew he would collapse if he looked up at Reaper.

“...Sunshine?” 

At the sound of disbelief in his husband’s voice, he finally brought himself to look to Reaper. His husband’s body had frozen. Geno wondered if it was him that was shaking or if it was Reaper. It took everything in him to not fall. His hand clenched in his scarf, he gave a nervous laugh. “Hey, Reaps…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HEY! I changed some things**. I changed Error’s pet name from **Forsythia** to **Chocolate Cosmos**. Ink will call Error ‘Cosmos’ when speaking to him but would mentally refer to Error as his Chocolate Cosmos.
> 
> So, i am sorry I keep doing this. Leaving it on cliffhangers and dragging all this on. This is one of the only ways I can have myself make chapters. I hate making long chapters and long one-shots. BUT i am trying to hurry things along cause this is only a small layer to this story And I hope you all like it!
> 
> I also read this out loud when editing and for the life of me couldn't pronounce 'pools' no matter how hard I fucking tried.


	11. Sunshine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was informed to have Grim to be on stand by. He is here for your assistance. Please, enjoy the rest of the chapter.
> 
> **WARNING: Hinted/Mentioned at miscarriage, child being harmed by adult, **

_“...Sunshine?”_

_“Hey, Reaps…”_

In that next moment, everything happened in a blur. Coffee spilled over onto the floor and the table was flipped into the air along with Geno's mask. Reaper was out of his seat in the next second and on Geno. His entire body trembled as his mate cupped the shorter’s cheeks. 

Geno could feel every bone within him shake. He had frozen the moment Reaper jumped from his seat, his brain short-circuited the moment Reaper grabbed at him. He hadn’t expected his husband to do this. He didn’t expect to find himself in Reaper’s arms.

So, he panicked. 

“GET OFF OF ME!” Geno shrieked as he pushed at Reaper’s chest. His soul pounded in fear. Reaper had stopped caring, so why would he want to touch Geno?! He shouldn’t be touching him! Reaper had no right to touch him! To hold him as if he missed him! He had lost that right a century ago!

_Just get off, get off, get off, get off! Pleeease! Just get off! _

Geno's push to the other's chest had them stumble back a step or two. The moment Reaper let him go, Geno fell to the ground. He held his head in his hands and curled in on himself. His breathing came out in short huffs. His body was desperate for air that he was suddenly lacking. It wasn't supposed to go like this, this whole meeting! Reaper wasn't supposed- Supposed to- 

“...Sunshine-”

  
“Shut up!” Geno sobbed out, tears still flowed down his cheeks. He clutched his head, desperate for some type of grounding. “Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!”

  
  
“Gen…” Geno pretended to not hear the distraught in the other’s voice. His breathing grew louder and harsher. It hurt to breathe at this point. His grip on his head began to hurt but he couldn’t think of it. All he wanted was for Reaper to leave him alone. To go, just leave, he couldn’t do this. He was wrong. He was so, so wrong! He couldn't breathe! He felt like all the air in him was sucked out and now-

A song pierced through the protective haze in Geno’s mind. He slowly peeked through his hands and saw his husband whistling a soft tune. Reaper stayed about two feet away. His mouth pursed together, face etched in desperation. Reaper had begun to whistle. It was a song that no matter how Geno tried, he couldn’t forget. 

-

_It had been a rough day for the Unknown called Geno. He had gone to the Bookstore adorned in a dress his husband had bought for him. When he entered the store, everything was fine. He greeted the receptionist, -a kind old lady that seemed to have a love for books that rivaled Geno's- and went quickly to the new book section. He had been happy and excited. Until he heard some mortals as they whispered about him and his appearance._

_Now, Geno knows he isn't the fairest maiden of them all, but he doesn't think he was unattractive. He doesn't understand what he could have done to bring on such rudeness. It didn't matter, it shouldn't matter. He had a mate that loved him!_

_ Nonetheless, those mortals had put a damper on his mood. He pretended to be fine and happy. it had fooled everyone, everyone but his husband. Reaper had noticed his lie instantly, especially since Geno had stolen a robe of his. _(a comfort habit of Geno's) _The God of Death had immediately wrapped him up in his arms and cuddled him. His infamous song filled the air. _

_Which is where Geno was now. He sighed and leaned against Reaper’s chest. His eyesocket closed as he listened to his husband’s song. The glitches that normally hovered around him was gone. The God Of Death's voice relaxed the unknown on many levels. _

_“Feeling better?” Reaper questioned with his voice a low rumbled purr. His fingers graced against the smaller's spine. It sent shivers up his spine. _ _His head nuzzled into the nape of Geno’s neck. _

_Geno sleepily nodded his head. A smile on his face as he pressed himself further into Reaper’s chest. The smell of coffee still clung heavily to his husband’s robes. Before he left for the book store, Geno had tripped and dumped coffee all over Reaper. The god of death refused to remove his robe and just smiled. _

_“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Geno grumbled with a pout. His husband laughed. A kiss was pressed into his temple before the song began again._

-

Geno didn’t expect to ever hear Reaper’s song again. It had a way of calming him down and it relaxed his body to the point he felt safe. Back then, the song had been Geno’s savior, something warm that lifted him up when he was down. It was one of the things that made him feel at home.

Now... Now that song was his _curse_. His body immediately relaxed as if he was poisoned. He had dreams that mocked him, using that voice as a means to torture him nightly. He was always in Reaper's arms as his former beloved whistled to him. Soft and bittersweet. In his dreams, it made him feel whole and happy again. In reality, that song made him feel like a fool. A fool for allowing that song to relax him and a fool for having missed it.

Stars, he- He couldn't go on in life like this.

_“I _ _want a divorce.” _

He didn't realize those words left his mouth until he saw Reaper's expression. They put a stop to Death's song and proceeded to choke the god with them. Was it wrong for Geno to take joy in that?

“What!?” Reaper fell forward on his hands and knees. His expression was desperate and twisted in pain. “No! Sunshine!” He tried to touch Geno but the shorter flinched away. “I- Just no!”

Geno could see, no, _feel _the other’s pain. Reaper yearned to touch Geno, even though he no longer held that right. When his husband hesitantly reached for him again, Geno slapped the other’s hands away. He scooted as far back as he could until his back collided against the counters. 

Instead of looking disheartened by the rejection, something akin to happiness spread across Reaper’s gaze. The god of death rubbed at his hand. Sockets filled with disbelief and his grin wide as if reality finally set in. His voice came out as breathless: “You really… You’re really here!” 

  
  
“I don’t know how, but you are!” Reaper’s cry of happiness echoed in Geno's otherwise empty kitchen. His husband's hands hovered around Geno’s face. In an itch to hold the shorter’s cheeks. They clinched the air until Reaper finally placed them on the counter on either side of Geno’s head. In instinct, Tragedy slid down, his toes bumped into the bastard’s knees. “Why in Asgore’s name would I divorce you now that I have you back?”

Why...? WHY!?

“You left me!” His words are forced and clung to his scarf. His eyelight begged Reaper to free him. Free him both physically and emotionally. “W-why keep me tied to you wh-when all you do is leave?!” A sob interrupted his scream. He didn’t try to hide his pain anymore. “I-I can’t take this anymore, Reaps…”

“Left you?” Reaper whispered confused. Eyesockets narrowed in thought. “I didn’t leave you! You- Fuck! Sunshine, you were dead!” 

“Dead…?” Geno blinked, confusion circled in his fogged up mind. He pulled his scarf over his mouth and dug into his shirt. He stared mindlessly up at Reaper. He didn't even try to hide the pain he felt. He had to suffer and Reaper had to face the consequences of his actions. 

...Dead? He was clearly not dead! Why would-

Horror filled Geno as what Reaper said clicked. The day Reaper left, their bedroom had been filled with blood and death. Fuck, Geno wished it had been him that died that day. 

“Our bedroom was consumed with my essences.” Reaper’s voice broke and he curled in on himself. God of Death clenched his robe. He never broke his gaze from Geno. There were heartbreak and tears spilled from his husband’s cheeks. “There- There was blood everywhere!” 

“Blood…” He loathed the fact that he knew exactly what his husband was talking about. That day… Reaper sensed… He- Geno felt a sob force it’s way out of his throat. “R-Reaper, that… That wasn’t me!”

  
  
Reaper continued to look confused <strike>and maybe a little offended</strike>. “I know what your blood looks like, Sunshine. I-”

  
  
“It was my blood!” Geno cut Reaper off as tears spilled faster down his cheeks. Another sob ripped itself from him, he buried himself into his scarf. The scarf now stained with his tears as he forced his words out. “B-but it wasn’t _me _who died that day!” 

“What...What do you mean?” Reaper whispered, his eyesockets watched Geno’s reaction. Don’t make him say it! Don’t make him say it, please! He can’t relive that night! Not again. He already had to deal with the loss every day! Unfortunately, Reaper was deaf to Geno’s silent pleads. “Sunshine… Who would have died in _our _room?” 

Geno shook his head as he mumbled 'no' over and over again. He shoved his head into his scarf and cried into it. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this again! Please...Please...!

"Sunshine, _please!_ I need to know." Geno looked up into Reaper's gaze as his husband pleaded. There was unspoken fear in those dark pools. His husband was insistent on an answer; An answer that would destroy him and Reaper knew that. Still, he demanded on knowing it. "Sunshine, I have to know!" 

_'No, no you don't.'_ Geno thought as he averted his gaze to the wall. He closed his eyesocket as he shook his head. He reopened his eyesockets, hand almost tore through the fabric of his scarf as he kept his fingers clenched in it. 

"Sunshine-" Reaper didn't get far into another question before Geno's sobs became too much and he broke down. 

"I- I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Geno cried out. He shook his head and tried to curl in on himself. He reached out, with a shaking hand and grabbed Reaper's sleeve. Reaper jumped from the contact but had stared at Geno's hand before he looked back up to Tragedy's face. When their eyes meet again, Geno all but dry heaved as he forced out his next words in a pitiful whisper.

"I was pregnant..." 

* * *

“Can we go home?” Paperjam whined as he tugged on his arm. Currently, the young godling held his mother’s hand, bored of the nearly empty field, save for the apple tree that the family was at. It was large and loomed over the three. 

  
  
“Plumeria, we have to get some groceries.” Ink chimed with ease as he picked some apples with his free hand. They weren’t far from the market as Ink could hear the commotion with people buying things there. Nonetheless, nothing was better than freshly picked apples, so the family was in the nearby field. “If you want anything, you are going to have to wait until we are done here.” 

“But I want to go get candy now!” Paperjam pouted up at his mother and gave his arm another tug. “You promised I could get some!” 

The child attempted to use a puppy dog pout on his mother but it never worked on Ink. Paperjam had it down pat, but Ink was the _master_ of it. He did have to give his son brownie points for the quivering lip. He needed to remember to use that next time he wanted to convince Error of something. Who says he wasn't a great role model? Ink sighed and shook his head as he placed the apple he grabbed into the basket his husband carried. 

“Plumeria, you will have to wait." Ink turned back to the tree in search for more apples. His eyelights landed on a big, juicy apple that dangled right above them. It would be perfect for Paperjam's apple juice and sauce. Ink stood onto his toes and tried to reach for it. Damn it! His fingers grazed it but it was just out of reach. 

  
“Don’t worry, Baby abomination.” Error unhelpfully chimed in as he peered over Ink to their son. The Destroyer sighed and lolled his head. “You aren’t the only one here against their will.”

  
“We wouldn’t be here if someone had told me that we were running low on groceries.” Ink shot his husband a stare, a smirk danced on his lips. He went back to the tree and frailed his arm around to grab the apple. When he failed again, he met his Chocolate Cosmos’ mismatched eyelights. “I could have gone by myself.”

  
“We ran low on milk! _Only milk!_” Error exasperated. His hand rubbed his face. He reached out and intertwined his pinky with his mate’s sleeve. “I don’t see that as a grocery emergency, Squid.” 

“Okay, I maaaay have been _milking _the situation to my advantage.” Ink rubbed the back of his son's hand with thumb and squeezed it before letting go. He stuck out his tongue as he jumped as high as he could to get that teasing apple. Only for his fingers to barely brush it and to land on his feet with an annoyed grunt. He could feel his husband's gaze on him. Ink was too prideful to ask Error for help, however. 

  
  
Error groaned and deadpanned. His mismatched eyelights never strayed far from Ink and their son. “Did you drag us out here to use that pun?”  
  


“You _dairy _think the worse of me, Cosmos? I'm hurt.” Ink laughed at his dumb pun, which this time was the cause of his failure to grab the apple. When his husband _and _son both groaned in annoyance, he laughed harder.

Awe, his son was only four and already understood the misery of puns! Ink couldn’t be more proud! 

With another attempt, his fingers grazed the apple but not fully grasped it. Ink backed up a bit. He ran and jumped. His arms reached out and- Ink got it! He felt a small tug from the tree but the apple gave. Ink landed on his back with a thud. He giggled to himself. The apple cradled in his hands. He finally got the apple! Victory for the short people on this day! 

  
  
“Did you break something?” Ink opened his eyesockets and turned to look at his husband. Error had his hand on his hip and basket hanging by his side. Ink grinned brightly and held up the apple. A smile found its way on Error’s skull. The destroyer reached down, grabbed Ink’s forearm and helped him up. “I could have gotten that for you if you had just asked, Short Stack.” 

Ink settled himself on his feet once he was up. The creator held his mate’s hand and leaned into his side. “You have to carry the basket! I can reach one apple.”

Error sighed, concern flitted in his eyelights. He crossed his arms and stared at Ink. His gaze locked on Ink's hands as if worried that the gloved bones were still bleeding marrow. "Yes, but you hurt your hands and-"

"I told you, I'm fine. I've basically healed by now anyway!" Ink placed a hand on his mate's mouth. Successful in quieting his mate. Ink kept his smirk and pressed his mouth against his hand. His mate raised an eyebrow bone at him. "That healing cream worked wonders on me!"

Ink was able to find some healing cream when Geno had left. Thankful for it and used it on his injured shoulders and hands. It took a bit for the cream to work but once it did, Ink convinced Error to go out for groceries. He was healed and scarred but he didn't need to mention that.

Error pulled his hand away and pressed a chaste kiss to Ink's mouth. It was sweet. His Chocolate Cosmos was sweet. Ink broke the kiss and squeezed Error's hand. The Creator grinned when his hand was given a squeeze back. 

  
“Are you ready to go to the market now, Plum- Plumeria?”

When Ink turned around, he was only greeted with empty air. Everything within Ink froze, his brain halted for a second. A nervous laugh left him. “Paperjam?”

There was no reply. Something heavy sat in Ink’s soul. He clutched the apple close to his chest. Okay, no need to panic. Paperjam was small, he probably went behind the tree or snuck behind Error. Right? Right!

Ink turned, fully expecting -_hoping_\- to see his son with Error. His soul dropped to the pit of his stomach when he met his mate’s equally concerned and terrified stare. Any speck of hope in his son just playing a trick in this _wide, clear and empty field_ was gone. 

Ink dropped the apple and spun around back around to the empty field. His breathing coming out ragged as he called out: “Paperjam!?”

* * *

Paperjam only wanted some chocolate from the market. He thought it would be okay to get it and teleport back to his parents. He carried around a few bits of gold his mom gave him for when they did go to the market. So, what was the harm in getting the candy then? What was the worse that could have happened? At least, that's what Paperjam had originally thought. 

He didn’t think someone would go and grab him, pulling him into an alleyway. Paperjam whimpered as he was thrown back against the wall. His tiny body crumbled to the ground. He tried to open his eyesockets to look up at the god that grabbed him. 

It looked to be someone that was around his Papa’s age. He was a humanoid God that wore navy blue robes that covered nearly his entire body. Red eyes that glowed that reminded Paperjam of a scary dream. His face was barely visible.

“Asgore, look at this freak!” The god laughed before they placed his foot on Paperjam’s shoulder. He pressed Paperjam harder into the ground all while he snickered as Paperjam gave out a small cry. “Creation and Destruction! Nothing but a fucking joke.” 

The bully threw back his foot and rammed it into Paperjam’s chest. When Paperjam gave another fruitless cry, the god groaned and looked over his shoulder. He turned back to look at Paperjam and had a sneer on his face. As if the sight of Paperjam disgusted the god. “Shut up, you little shit!” 

Paperjam didn’t understand. What did he do? He was being good! He didn’t take without asking or break any rules! Was it because he left without telling Mama and Papa? No, Mama and Papa wouldn’t ever want to hurt him! He had to have done something else.

“I’m sorry-” Paperjam tried to apologize for whatever made this person mad, but that made him receive another kick. Paperjam tried to curl in on himself, to protect himself from any more blows. But it never came. 

“You don’t know how to shut up, huh?” The god raised his foot once again. He looked ready to stomp his foot into Paperjam's face, hard, when-

“Hey!”

Paperjam squinted his eyesockets open at the voice. It sounded so familiar yet strange. A skeleton was suddenly inbetween Paperjam and the bully. They were short and was adorned in a white jacket and a familiar red scarf. Paperjam blinked. _Duncle_?’

His Duncle held the bully in his hands. The meanie was off the ground and scrambled to hold onto something. Anything. So, the meanie grabbed onto Duncle's arm. Fear rolled off of them. 

“You will leave him alone. Got it?” When they refused to answer, Duncle Geno slammed their body against the wall. _Hard_. The god let out a shout of pain as the bricks cracked against the force. “GOT IT?!” 

“Yes! Yes, I got it!” Paperjam could hear his uncle growl under his breath before tossing the god to the ground with full force. Paperjam heard an awful crunch as they hit the ground. Their scream echoed in the alleyway. It was a sound that would haunt the young child’s nightmares. 

Duncle created a portal under the bully, causing them to disappear to wherever. A few seconds passed before Paperjam’s Duncle body relaxed and slowly turned to him. His face blank and void of emotions. His eyebrow bones furrowed in thought as he stared down at Paperjam. His normal glitches were on standstill and didn't flicker once. His body relaxed as he stared down at the young godling. Paperjam didn't care. His Duncle was here. Paperjam was safe! <strike>_Right?_</strike>

“...Duncle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A big ass 'thank you!!!' To Haloswirl16! They are the best and helped me out with the flow and edit of this chapter!**
> 
> WE ARE FINALLY HAVING GENO AND REAPER TALK! YES! NOTHING ELSE IS HAPPENING!


	12. All you have to do is stay, a minute~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: Miscarriaged mentioned! **
> 
>   

> 
> ...I love you 0-0

The silence was deafening in Geno’s kitchen. The only thing that could be heard was Death’s sobs. After he had learned the news, he had crumbled in disbelief. He had fallen to the ground as the truth sunk in and cried out in his pain.

Tears now dried on Geno’s face, he scooted closer to Reaper. There were about five feet of distance was between them. Geno reached out and grabbed Reaper’s hand. The taller one tensed but welcomed his warmth and fell into his embrace. He let his husband lean into him and cry.

  
“I should have told you...!” Geno's cracked, weak from his sobs. He shook his head as tears threatened to fall once again. “You didn’t even know-” 

Reaper shook his head quickly, not wanting to hear Geno’s words. He didn’t want it to be real, he was in denial of those words. Geno knew that feeling well. His own denial over the loss of their child and Reaper’s disappearance. It lasted for weeks, MONTHS with Geno. When he finally accepted it, he broke. Everything in him crumbled. He couldn't go on! _He didn't want to go on!_

If it wasn’t for his family, he would have become a mess. He wouldn’t be able to leave the bed in the morning if not for those he cared for. _Those who cared for him. _

Reaper, if Geno is correct, experienced it with his own supposed ‘death’. The reality of what happened had slowly sunk in. Geno sympathized with his husband and scooted closer than he already was. He let Reaper wrap his arms around him and cling onto him tight. 

Geno still didn’t feel comfortable with Reaper’s touch. Not yet… Maybe not for a long time, it still made him quiver and want to sob! But they both needed this. They sat there in each other's arms for who knows how long. Both cried for what they lost and the time they couldn’t get back. 

“Gen, Geno, Geno-” Reaper began to repeat his name like a mantra. His head buried into Geno’s chest and the small god just wrapped his arms around Reaper’s neck. His husband’s tears caused more to slowly fall from Geno. He shook his head and laid his head onto Reaper’s head. 

“Reaper...” Geno muttered under his breath. The moment his husband’s name was uttered from his mouth, Reaper’s arms tightened around him. The taller trembled in his arms. Together, they sat on the floor and cried. Wrapped up in each other's embrace as they cried for Star they lost. 

Never in all Geno's time that he knew his husband, did he ever think he would be the one comforting Reaper. He never thought anything, _anything_ could bring the dangerous god down. The sight of Reaper weeping for their lost child hit Geno in the soul. He knew his husband would mourn their child, he just never expected to see it.

Nonetheless, the pain he felt in his gut took his breath away. Every time Reaper let out a sob, his breath was stolen. Every second was like a punch in his gut. Every minute was as if someone was choking the life out of him. 

The wound on his soul for his child and Reaper had scabbed over. Never to be fully healed and to be constantly reopened. It bled and bled with how much he picked at it but Reaper’s... Reaper’s wound was fresh, a slash to his soul that would never heal properly. Something, Geno knew he would never get over. It wouldn’t even scar. Scarring would mean it healed. It would scab and would open up.

Over, and over, and _over and over-_

  
“Sunshine…” Geno blinked and carefully pulled back from Reaper. His mate -_former mate_?- kept his head on Geno’s shoulder. Not moving back to look at the god of Tragedy. His body slumped as if all the energy was zapped out of him.

“Do you... do you really want a divorce?” Reaper’s voice came out hoarse and quiet. Barely loud enough for Geno to hear without straining his ‘ears’. It broke his soul to hear the other sound so small and fragile. 

Tears still in the corner of his sockets, Geno didn’t know what to say. He opened his mouth but nothing would come out! He felt resign and fell back. What _was_ he supposed to say? 

Geno sighed and shook his head. “i… I don’t know.” He- Fuck, he still loves Reaper with everything in him. But five minutes doesn’t erase a century of his pain. “Reaper, I love you... That never changed but-” 

How could he say he still ached at Reaper’s abandonment? That no matter what, he couldn’t believe Reaper would really stay? How can he say that for years he could barely get out of bed and even struggled with it now? 

_ ...How could Geno say there was someone else? _

Guilt swirled in Geno's soul. He was going to leave Reaper, **his Reaper,** for someone else. Granted, he thought Reaper didn't want him but still! He emotionally betrayed his husband! How could he have done that so easily?! 

“We can make it work!” Reaper sounded desperate. The darker one let out a sob as Geno jolted out of his thoughts and looked up to his husband. His grip on Geno tightened to the point of nearly being painful. Reaper pulled his head back and stared at Geno. His face tear-stained and eyesockets darkened even more. Tragedy bit his tongue and looked off to the side. “Sunshine, please, i lost you once. I don’t want to lose you again…”

  
  
“I never wanted a divorce!" He admitted hesitantly, Geno clenched his eyesocket shut. It was the truth, Geno never wanted to separate from Reaper. It was his husband who always kept himself at a distance. It was Reaper that left! Not Geno! He let out a breathless laugh before he slumped back. "But things have changed, _ I’ve changed. _” Geno shook his head. He grabbed at his scarf and averted his stare. “I’m not the same as I was one hundred years ago.”

“Neither am I!” Reaper begged, his arms tightened around Geno. “Sunshine, we won’t be the same in another hundred years, but I never wanted to spend any of my life without you! If i could take back this past century, I would.”

<strike> _Geno hated that he couldn't say the same!_ </strike>

“You really want to stay?” Geno whispered, nearly in disbelief. “You… Didn’t mean to leave?” Geno’s eyelight trained on Reaper’s hood. He couldn’t meet his husband in the eyes. Not yet. His voice barely kept from cracking. “You want to stay-”

  
  
“O- Of course!” Reaper rushed. His head snapped up to meet Geno’s. “I never-” Another sob ripped its way out of the god of death’s chest. He shook his head. “fuck, Sunshine- I never wanted to leave you! I never wanted you to think I wanted that!” Reaper’s fingers tightened in Geno’s. The shorter was surprised the other didn’t break his hand yet.

“What I am trying to say is-” Reaper brought a hand up and cupped Geno’s cheek. He flinched at the touch but didn’t back away. He met his husband’s stare head-on. “I’ll stay, only if you want me too.” 

Geno could see that Reaper wasn’t lying. He would really leave and never come back if Geno told him too. Doing so would destroy his soul but he would still do it. Yet, Geno didn’t want that. He didn't want Reaper to leave him again!

  
Geno nodded his head, his hand tightened in Reaper's and laid his head down. A shaken breath left him. “I want you too. I want you to stay!” 

* * *

_“Hey.”_

Duncle Geno wiggled his fingers in a small wave. Paperjam wanted to move towards Geno but he was still in pain. Paperjam curled away. Something was off but it was his Duncle. Paperjam didn’t flinch when the other knelt beside him. His voice blanked. “You okay, Paperjam?” 

Paperjam nodded his head. He reached out to touch his Duncle. He wanted to be held. To feel better and safe! He wanted his Duncle!

Instead of his Duncle wrapping him up in his arms like usual, Geno pulled him up to his feet. His duncle went to let go but Paperjam grabbed his arm and all but threw himself into his Uncle’s chest. A cry escaped Paperjam as he buried his head into his Duncle's chest. Geno stiffened from the sudden touch. His arms kept at his sides as Paperjam shoved himself as best as he could into the other. His uncle wrapped his arms around him, patted his back for a few seconds. 

“Okay!” Duncle put distances between them, his hands fell to Paperjam’s shoulders. Slowly, he raised a hand and wiped some of Paperjam's tears away. His eyelight fuzzy and smile strained. “Let’s get you back to your parents, yeah?”

  
  
Geno stood up and went to leave the alleyway but Paperjam whimpered. What if someone grabbed for him again? What if Duncle didn’t get there this time?

  
  
“D-duncle?” His voice was a soft shout. His uncle looked at him with a raised eyebrow bone. His reactions were stiff and slow as if waiting for something to happen. Without thinking, Paperjam raised his arms for his Uncle to carry him. “...Can you carry me?”

  
Geno froze and looked over his shoulder. He nodded his head with a sigh as he knelt down and held open his arms. Paperjam stumbled into his uncle’s arms. Head buried into his duncle’s shoulder. He wiped his face into his Uncle's shoulder and let out small whimpers. Paperjam at the time didn't care if he got his uncle's clothing wet with his tears. 

  
  
Geno stiffened and seemed to short circuit from the touch. A few seconds went by before his Duncle snapped out of it and left the alleyway with the godling in his arms. As they walked through the market, Paperjam just kept himself shoved into his Duncle’s body. He felt safe and calmed in his uncle's arms. He felt at home like he did with Mama and Papa. 

  
  
“So, are you going to be okay?” Geno questioned with his head tilted down. His grin was strained; It reminded Paperjam of one of his Papa's dolls. Happy, but fake. Geno got a better look of Paperjam's hurt stare, his expression hardened.

“Don't worry, no ass-” Geno's eye landed on Paperjam and he coughed. “-ssstronauts will hurt you.”

  
  
Paperjam blinked and tilted his head to the side. Confused by the new word. “What’s an assssstronaut?”

_ A pause. _

  
  
“WHAT ARE YOUR PARENTS TEACHING YOU!?” Duncle screeched with a wide eyesocket. Exasperated, his duncle went on a rant. He waved his free arm around in the air as he talked. “They are mortals that go into space and explore. They don’t always do it themselves. Mortals have come up with A.i. -_Oh! A.I. stands for artificial intelligence! Can you believe that!?_\- They pilot these ships into space and-”

  
Weird, Paperjam thought but relaxed into his duncle’s arms. He allowed the others morose aura wash over him as they pushed through the crowd. It felt off, not quite right but familiar. His duncle continued to ramble on. It relaxed Paperjam as they continued towards the tree. Did Paperjam tell Uncle they were at the apple tree? Paperjam’s eyelights flickered to his uncle and stared. He wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter though. 

Paperjam, tired and still hurt, was close to falling asleep when he heard a scream of his name. “PAPERJAM!?”

  
PJ shot his head up towards his mother’s voice. It was distant, but he knew his mother’s voice anywhere! He still couldn’t see them though, too many adults crowded his vision. That didn't stop the smile on PJ's face.

He turned to his uncle and his smile disappeared. Geno stared forward and his eyelight darkened. It was with an emotion Paperjam wasn’t sure of. 

Slowly, Duncle sat him down and began to back up. Paperjam turned towards his uncle and frowned “Duncle?” 

His Duncle flashed him a soft smile. His eyelight held an expression that Paperjam was accustomed too. He was almost...sad? With a whisper, his duncle said: “Keep me a secret in this, kay?”

Paperjam didn’t get it. Why? But that look his duncle gave towards his Mama’s voice... Paperjam swallowed his head and nodded. A smirk spread across Geno’s skull. His voice became a whisper in the air as he disappeared.

  
  
_“See you later, Jammy.” _

“Plumeria!” Paperjam turned back around in time to see his Mama and Papa as they ran towards him. Relief flooded Paperjam and he stumbled towards his parents. He ignored the pain from his bruises as he rushed to his parents. Happiness soared from his soul.

Tears ran down his cheeks, as he let out a sobbed: “M-MAMA, PAPA!!” 

“Oh stars,” Ink had fallen to the ground and wrapped his arms around his child. Paperjam buried his head into his mother's chest and whimpered. He was still in pain but he was so happy to have his parents. He cried into his mother's chest. 

“My baby-” Ink repeated as he pressed kisses over Paperjam’s skull. Both of their bodies shook with relief and happiness. 

  
  
Error had also fallen to the ground next to his family. Without missing a beat, he brought Ink and Paperjam into his arms. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he kept swearing under his breath. Error had his head buried into the small gap of Ink's chest and Paperjam’s shoulder. 

When they pulled back, Ink kept his arms wrapped around his son. Not about to even let go for a second. Error kept running his hand over Ink's back and cupped Paperjam’s cheeks. Both were just so happy and relieved to have their son back in their arms. 

Well, Error was until his eyelights saw the forming bruises all over his son’s skull and neck.

“You’re hurt!” Error exclaimed as he saw the still forming bruises all over Paperjam’s small body. The entire back of Paperjam's head hurt from when it hit the wall, he could only assume what it looked like. Anger filled his Papa's eyesockets. “Who hurt you?” His voice was low, eyelights flared.  
  


Now, even his Mama stared wide-eyed. Their stare was scary but Paperjam knew it wasn’t targeted towards him. Paperjam turned to look behind and pointed in the direction he came from. “Someone g-grabbed me and-”

Paperjam went on to explain what had happened. Well, the best he could with how shaken he felt. His voice shook and cracked. Mostly came out it rambles. He did make sure to leave out his uncle like promised. As he had his head turned, a flash of midnight purple disappeared out of view. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie. the next chapter will be... interesting... :)
> 
> _Assssssstronauts! _
> 
> Leave a comment if you want! It really helps!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...My hands slipped…

Neither had been able to move from their spot on the kitchen floor. Both tired and bodies giving small tremors from crying ever few minutes. Geno could see it was around five at this point due to the setting sun coming through the kitchen window. "This entire time, you were alone-"

  
  
“I was never alone, Reaper.” Geno felt guilty by just admitting that. How was he supposed to say that he and Ink… That- He pushed that thought out of his mind, for now. With a shaken breath, Geno looked up at Reaper through a lidded gaze. “I had my family for most of it.”

  
  
“Your family… The creator and destroyer?” The question was hesitant. As if Reaper knew he was walking on sharp glass. He had his hand inched closer to Geno. A clear sign he wanted to hold onto his mate some more but never made contact. 

“And their son, Paperjam.” Geno stared dumbly down at Reaper's hand and gave a soft nod of his head.

Unsure of how his husband took it, Geno looked away. He wasn’t ashamed of his family. Not from a long shot. It was hard to know how his husband would react sometimes. Would Reaper be disappointed in him for them being his family? He didn't seem to like them. Would Reaper be okay with it? Would he-

“I’m happy you have them.” There was nothing but honesty in the god of death's voice. Geno looked back over to his husband. Reaper still had tear tracks down his face. His face held a soft emotion but still held so much pain. 

Geno blinked and searched the other's expression. "Thank you?"

Reaper nodded his head dumbly. He smacked his mouth together as a second past. The god of Death then pushed himself up off the floor. He reached down and helped his smaller mate up.

Geno’s body shook the moment he took the other’s hand. He was hoisted up, he kept a grip on his husband as his legs felt weak from having been bent for hours. He swallowed the magic that gathered in his mouth. He looked down, not really ready to meet the other’s stare. Not when a single touch had him weak.

When he did, his gaze landed on his mask. His mask that laid under the flipped table. From this angle, he could see it was shattered. Chipped to pieces under the table's weight.

_No. _

Geno pushed past Reaper. He grabbed the table and moved it out of the way. He picked up his cracked mask. Once pristine and whole, now had crack spread across it like a spider web. The only thing that held it together was the magic and intent poured into it. 

“I’m so sorry, Geno-” Reaper began when he realized what the god of tragedy had grabbed. 

“Don’t worry about it, Reaper.” Geno shook his head as he cut his husband off. No point in being mad, it was an accident. Those seem to be common in their marriage at this point. 

“Bu-” Reaper tried again but Geno didn’t let him as he held his hand up. He placed the broken mask down on the kitchen counter. It wasn’t ruined. So, he could still wear it. Which Geno was grateful for, he would hate to have his mask ruined with only two days of having it.

Wow, only two days?

  
“Seriously, it’s not your fault.” Shyly, Geno tried to grin up at his husband. He moved so he wasn’t in Reaper’s reach. He tilted his head to the side and hunched in on himself. “Besides I can have it fixed.” 

Geno hopes he can anyways. He doesn’t know how Ink would react to the sight of the mask destroyed. Well, Ink did marry Error so maybe he wouldn’t be too surprised? 

_Silence. Awkward, awkward, silence._ They stood there with Geno averting the other's gaze. Reaper just floated beside him, rubbing his arm. 

"Okay!" Geno licked his mouth and nodded towards the living room. "I'm going to go and pass out for another century." Crying tired him out and he still felt like he was going to fall apart. If he did, he would want to fall apart on the couch at least. Right now, the kitchen was the farthest place he wanted to be. 

In fact, he didn’t even want to be in his own house. He wanted to be home, his _real home. _His body faltered with that thought. A wave of guilt hit him in the soul at that thought. It wasn’t truly his home, was it?

  
Geno could hear Reaper follow close behind him. He reached back and grabbed onto a piece of the other’s robe that was close enough. He twisted his fingers into the black clothing. He felt more grounded by doing that. He could feel Reaper's hand brushing by the fabric next to his hand. Yearned to intertwined their fingers. Geno couldn't do that right now.

Hopefully soon, _very soon. _

As they approached the couch, Geno saw his phone flashing rapidly on the couch. Only two people would text him, but they backed off to give him privacy. He frowned, he dropped Reaper's robe and reached for flashing phone. He could see he had three missed messages from his brother. Geno stared at his phone in disbelief. It was text messages from his brother. He read them and his entire body went cold and stiff.

  
  
** _ -P4perj4m is m1ss1ng! We c4n’t find h1m! _ **

** _ -We 4re go1ng to l0ok 1n the m4rket, 1f we d0n’t f1nd h1m, we w1ll let you kn0w and c4ll! _ **

...

_ ** -F0und h1m, but h3 1s hurt. We’re t4k1ng h1m home.** _

Geno felt like his world crumbled. He dropped the phone to the ground, his soul raced. Paperjam was hurt? What happened? It couldn’t have been so bad if they just took him home, right? He had to be safe. He had to be. 

“Everything okay?” Geno jumped when he felt a hand landed on his shoulder. Reaper jerked his hand away but concern still remained in his eyesockets. Tragedy stupidly stared before he shook his head. 

“No. My nephew- He-” Geno didn’t know what to do, what words to use. Everything in him screamed to leave now and check on Paperjam. “Something happened to him. I really got to go!” 

There was an apology in his throat, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He didn’t want to part with his husband just yet, but he _needed_ to check on Paperjam. He couldn’t ask Reaper to come with him though-

“I’m coming with you,” Reaper said instantly. His eyesockets narrowed. He left no leeway with this option. 

Geno bit his tongue and begin to object, “I can’t ask that of you.” 

Reaper shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. “Geno, it’s _ your _ family.” Reaper placed a hand over his soul, he never broke eye contact with his shorter mate. “Which makes them _my _family. So they’re important to me too.” 

Geno stared at his husband for a second. He felt overwhelmed by everything that had happened. But he felt relieved. Relieved that Reaper didn’t want to leave him. Relieved that he didn’t have to separate. He grabbed Reaper’s sleeve and teleported to his brother’s.

* * *

Ink held his son in his arms as he laid on the couch. They had applied healing cream to their son’s bruises once they got back home. Thankfully they had enough but the jar was now empty. Ink made a silent note to get more soon. He was so happy they had more of the cream for their son. That they didn't waste the last on himself.

If all of it had been used on himself earlier, he would beat himself up. Healing cream was expensive for a _ small _jar and with many gods not caring for his family, it would be even more difficult to get it. Which was one reason Ink hated using it on himself. 

Ink pressed a kiss to his son’s head and closed his eyesockets. He could only be grateful Paperjam wasn't injured worse.

Ink had to reign in his emotions to keep his son asleep. He hummed a wordless tune under his breath as he circled his fingertips on his son’s skull. Paperjam twitched and nuzzled into his chest. 

He could hear Error in the kitchen as he growled and hissed over the phone to the Captain of Asgore’s guard, God of War. They had PJ tell them what the god that hurt him looked like and Error was now having a pissing match with whoever he could get a hold-off. Not that Ink blamed his husband. 

It was just- He knew it was a fruitless attempt in the end! Ink knew they wouldn’t do shit! The upper realm was terribly biased and only cared for gods that were well-liked. With Paperjam being their son- Ink didn’t want to think about it. If he had too, he would handle it himself. 

He opened his eyesockets, he had to fight off his tears that wanted to fall. He knew better than anyone how the upper realm worked. They weren’t going to do shit. They shrug their shoulders and say ‘_Nothing we can do’_, ‘_no real evidence’_, ‘_our hands are tied!’_.

When he was a kid, it had been fun for Ink. He could do whatever without any real consequences. He remembers how egotistical it made him knowing no one would dare fight him on his actions. He was the creator. What wrong could he do? Ink let out a pathetic laugh. Funny how things have changed in a few centuries. 

Ink jumped in his spot when the door slammed open. He tightened his protective grip around his son, ready to fight if need be. He stared at the entrance as Geno rushed in. His eyelight filled with fear and panic as he scanned the room. The moment his gaze landed on them, he ran to their side. He sat on the couch beside them, his gaze never left Paperjam. Ink heard Error grumble about texting Geno when Paperjam first went missing. So he expected that. 

What he didn’t expect was for Reaper to follow suit. The god of death had stayed back and closed the door. He stood awkwardly in the corner as he held onto his staff. Ink meets his gaze and for a split second, he saw resentment flicker in them. Ink was sure his own eyesockets held a similar emotion.

“Is he okay? What happened?!” Geno whispered angerly as he touched his nephew’s skull. Carefully, Ink sat up, he let PJ’s body sag to the side so it would be against the couch cushions. 

Ink shook his head. He didn’t like to think back to when he realized Paperjam was gone. When his entire soul shattered with fear and the anger he felt when he realized that some asshole hurt his baby. He didn’t want his son to see him like that. Paperjam needed him to be anything but negative right now. 

“It’s a long story,” Ink whispered as he stared at his son. He nuzzled into his son's head. 

“We were at the apple tree near the market." Ink started quietly. Geno nodded his head quickly, familiar with it when they went shopping together. "We turned around and Jammy was gone.” Ink curled around his son and closed his eyesockets. “Gave us a fucking heart attack! When we found him, he was covered in bruises.” 

Geno’s own gaze turned deadly. “Who!?”

  
  
“**S0me t3enage g0dl1ng w1th an eg0 1ssue**.” All three turned their attention to a very enraged Error who walked into the living room.

The house phone crushed in the destroyer's grasp. His voice glitched in a way that the creator hadn't heard in centuries. He held back a sigh, knowing he would have to make another. He knew his husband’s frustrations well. **“B3c4use h3 1s a godl1ng, th3y r3fuse to do 4nyth1ng s3rious 4bout 1t.”**

  
  
“But they hurt PJ!” Geno fumed, his face turned into a pissed off scowl. Ink could see the wisps of red and blue magic flow from Geno’s eyesocket. Ink doesn’t remember ever seeing Geno so pissed. His normal glitching was tenfold. His fist clenched in rage.

Error looked just as furious and tensed. The destroyer looked ready to kill anyone he could get his hands on. Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders. "**D0esn’t m4tter t0 them.”**

Ink gritted his teeth but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t… He wouldn’t let Paperjam see him angry or hear him get mad! His baby already had a very, very rough day. Ink didn’t want to make it worse.

“**Why th3 fuck 1s h3 h3r3**?” Error had taken his gaze off his family and onto the figure in the corner. His gaze narrowed and filled with hatred. A few bone shards materialized at the destroyer’s dinger tips. 

Reaper noticed and raised an eyebrow bone. Sweat began to trickle down his forehead. “Talk about a warm welcome, heh.” 

“Error, please,” Geno quickly got off the couch and got between his husband and brother. His hands raised in defense. “I’ll explain everything.” Geno was protecting Reaper… Ink blinked at the other two. Something happened. “Just- Listen, please!”

With a sigh, Ink looked over to his husband and whispered, “Cosmos’, Love, please calm down...” 

Error flashed his gaze over to his tired husband. HIs eyesocket twitched before he lowered the attack. The destroyer made his way to his family and sat behind the artist and godling. His entire body twitched as he buried his head into Ink’s neck. 

“It’s kind of a long story...” Geno started, his hand intertwined with his husband's. Tragedy's hand shook from the contact but Death tightened his grip in silent support. Ink stared at their hands but didn’t comment. He looked back up to see guilt and sadness overrun in Geno’s eyesocket as he stared into Ink’s eyesockets. 

Error tightened his grip and rolled his eyelights, not in the mood for any more bullshit. “**W3ll? G0 0n!”**

* * *

After Geno finished explaining everything, the entire room was quiet. Reaper's body shook. Ink could see the telltale sign of tears in the god of death's eyesockets. Geno had his head buried into his scarf and his small frame trembled. Error still shot glares at the God of Death, basically daring the other to make one wrong move. Ink couldn’t stop staring at their hands intertwined.

  
A more selfish part of him whispered, '_What about me?’._

It was the part of him that he stomped down and buried. He just couldn’t shake the dread and fear from the stare Geno gave him. Ink closed his eyesockets and leaned back into his husband’s hold. 

**“Why th3 h3ll do y0u b3li3ve h1m?” **Error growled. Anger and disgust in his voice to the point that made Ink want to flinch. 

“Error-” Geno started but his brother cut him off without missing a beat. 

**“N0! H3 l3ft y0u!” ** Error growled out in rage. He pointed at the two a few feet away from them. Ink could see the anger in his Chocolate Cosmos’ eyelights. Paperjam began to squirm in his hold. Eyesockets squinched shut. Ink frowned and shot a glare over his shoulder. **“Why sh0uld w3 b3li3ve h1m!?**”

  
  
“Error,” Ink hissed as he opened his eyesockets and shot a glare at his husband. He cradled his sleeping son close. “We can have this conversation without fighting.” 

Ink guessed that what he said worked for he felt his husband fall back into him. If not the words, then maybe the sight of their sleeping son. He could feel Error’s chest heave as he held in the last bits of anger. Today had its toll on the family. 

Ink knew that even relaxed Error's stare never left the couple in front of them. When he felt his husband against his back, Ink reached back and let his hand intertwine in his mate’s scarf. He could feel the other’s stare on them. He could tell Error was glaring right back. He didn’t like the feel of any of it. 

“I’m going to put Paperjam to bed,” Ink announced as he opened his sockets. He cradled his son as he pushed himself off the couch. He didn’t have to wait for the other’s words. He teleported up to his son’s room. 

The moment he was there, he laid his son down in his bed. Paperjam squirmed and reached out to grab onto the empty air. Ink grabbed his son’s plushy and placed it into his son’s arms. Ink smiled as Paperjam cuddled into the toy. Cute. He pressed a kiss to his son's skull and stood back. 

What now?

  
  
Ink started to count everything going on on his fingers, biting his tongue. One: Someone hurt Paperjam and nothing was going to be done. He was in bed, asleep to the world’s ongoing chaos. Two: Error was pissed and probably was barely holding himself back from going off on Reaper. Not that Ink blamed him...fully. Three: Geno and Reaper-

_Geno and Reaper..._

What did Ink really think about that? He couldn’t even tell! He wasn’t mad, not like Error anyways. Sad? Maybe? Not really...? Happy? No, not that either. If it was all a misunderstanding, shouldn't he be happy that they can make it work. Not- What the hell did he feel about it!? 

Ink probably should try his best to not think about it. About _anything_ at this point. To just be in the moment and not think. Ink breathed heavily, leaned down and kissed his son’s forehead.

Just, don't think about it. Don’t think, don’t think, don’t think- 

“Ink,”

  
  
He turned to look behind him to see Geno standing at the doorway. He wasn’t looking at the Creator, however. He looked over his shoulder towards the living room. Geno kept an eye out to make sure no bones were being broke. 

When no screaming came, Geno walked into the room. His entire body shook as he clung to himself. He closed the door quietly before finally meeting his gaze. Ink blinked and kept the other's stare. He raised a hand dumbly and waved. 

“Hey, Rose,” Ink tried to sound cheery, but his voice came out weak. He took notice of how Geno flinched at the nickname and lowered his hand. “Everything alright?”

Geno shook his head and he held onto his shirt tightly. His head buried into his scarf as he looked down to the ground. Ink frowned and swallowed the wad of dread that fought its way up his throat. He closed the distance between them. 

He reached out to touch Geno’s shoulder. All but ready to bring the other into his arms if need be. Concern raced through his bones as he saw Geno flinch away from his touch. “Geno-"

“I-I can’t do this.” Geno got out through a shaky voice. Ink didn’t need to ask ‘what’. He already knew before the words left the god of tragedy's mouth. “N-not right now. I c-can't do t-that to-”

It hurt, it felt like he was stabbed in the soul. That place in his soul that he nurtured for Geno to take felt like it was lit up in flames. It was painful. Ink swallowed and forced a soft grin. “Don’t worry, I understand.” 

He did. If his husband told him to not pursue Geno, he would drop it immediately. Error was his husband and came first. Just like Reaper did for Geno. 

That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. 

“I’m sorry.” Geno grabbed onto Ink and held onto his friend. He scrunched up Ink's shirt in his hands and shoved his head into his chest. He could see tears welled up in Geno’s eyesocket. Ink couldn’t bring himself to wrap his arms around his Ro- friend. “I didn’t mean- I didn’t wan-”  
  


Ink shook his head and placed his hand on Geno’s shoulder. He pushed the other away and smiled. Pained and forced. “It’s fine, Geno. Don’t worry about it.”

  
  
“Ink-”

  
  
“I’m going to go and check to see if we have more healing cream hidden somewhere.” Ink sidestepped his brother in law. A hand shoved into his pants pocket, not being able to look Geno in the eyes. “Just in case his bruises don’t heal fully.” 

“Wait-” The shorter reached for Ink, but the taller was faster and teleported a few inches out of the other's reach as he grabbed the doorknob.

“See you later, Gen!” With a forced grin, Ink opened the door and walked out. He tossed up a hand and gave a weak wave 'bye' to Geno. 

"Ink, _Please_-" 

  
  
Ink knew it was cowardly, that it was a bitch move. That Geno never owed him anything in the first place, but that didn't stop his soul from aching. Didn't stop him from wanting to crumble right there. After everything Geno went through alone tonight, the last think Ink should do was this. 

He left without looking back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t regret anything.


	14. He's fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning tags**: implied/referenced drug use. Unhealthy dealing with emotions
> 
> ENJOY!

_ He was fine..._

Ink placed a canvas on its stand. His chest rose and fell quickly as he struggled to remain calm. He ran here after his encounter with Geno. He didn't want his Ro- Geno to see the tears. He didn't know what else to do. 

So, he ended up dealing with it the only way he knew how. Painting. Ink grabbed his paints and brushes and quickly started on a dark background. Dark blues and greens. He kept breathing heavily so as not to mess up with his shakes.

He grabbed onto his dark green paint and a paintbrush. With the bottle in his hand, he chewed on the end of the brush. The question now was how he was going to make it work. Ink didn't know, but he decided to wing it. He just needed something, _something_ to let him forget. Just for now.

He shook as he started with a dark background. He spread the colors out across the canvas. Paint fell to the floor and over his hands. It was a mess. A mess that Ink could handle. Something he was familiar with. 

He had to take a few deep breaths. It was hard to keep his eyesockets open. Everything after today just started to pile up. He felt like curling in on himself. He wanted to fall to the ground and weep. Instead, he continued to paint. Why? Because he was fine!

_He- He was fine. _

His hand shook too much as he painted. The lines came out as jagged and crooked. Colors that weren’t meant to mix, mixed. He lowered his hand after too many fruitless attempts. The brush barely gripped in his hand as he stared at the canvas. The colors begin to blur in with one another. His breathing grew harsher as he fought tears. 

_He was fine, he was fine, he was fi- _

**“I thought I would find you here.” **

With his body still shaking, Ink looked over his shoulder. His husband stood there with his arms crossed. He could tell that Error was trying his best to keep his voice level. His husband looked over Ink’s shoulder and saw his painting. A frown appeared on Error's face and he looked back to Ink. 

**“You okay?”** Error’s voice came out quiet. His facial expression was gentle despite his tense posture. 

For the first time that night, Ink let his tears fall. A sob escaped him as he dropped his paintbrush to cover his mouth. He hiccuped and he trembled. “I’m- I’m fine. _I’m_ _fine_!” 

Error didn’t waste any time in bringing Ink into his arms. Error's grip on him was tight. Ink was nearly squished against his mate. His body had stiffened, his voice caught in his throat.** “Shit, Squid…” **

“I’m fine.” Ink sobbed into Error’s chest. His fist came up and curled into Error’s shirt. His body trembled, his chest burned. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt- “I’m fine!” 

He continued to cry those pitiful lies into Error’s chest. His husband rubbed his back. Not being able to say anything in return. He just held Ink in his arms and never let go. He grounded the creator. “I’m fine…” 

_“_ **You don’t have to be fine, Squid**_.” _ Error mumbled against his skull. A sniffle escaped Ink. **“Just shut up and cry if you need to.” ** Ink felt his mate press a kiss to his head. ** “Tonight has been rough on all of us…”**

“I need to be happy! I need to be there for Paperjam, _ for you!_” Ink babbled. The words he had ingrained in his mind. He needed to be happy. He needed to be there for his son. His son had been hurt. Now was not the time to be selfish and think about himself. He needed to calm down. He was fine. Fine. Fine. Fi-

**“You can be there for Paperjam without forcing yourself.”** His husband chided him. His grip tightened around Ink. His voice came out through gritted teeth. ** “It’s not healthy to push the pain down.”**

Ink lost his voice. Paperjam deserved the best from him. If he couldn’t provide that, what did that mean for his baby? His son deserved better, deserved the perfect parent. Error deserved the perfect mate.

He buried his head into Error’s chest. He didn't want to think about it. He let the other completely consume him. He wanted to be enveloped into Error’s entire being. 

Ink closed his eyesockets and just clung to his Chocolate Cosmos. He tried to focus on anything but his emotions. On Error’s scent: yarn and chocolate. The steady breathing and thrum of Error’s soul. The feel of his mate’s arms. Just everything Error related had Ink’s focus.

**“What happened?”** Error’s voice came out as a hushed whisper. His hands rubbed Ink’s spine soothingly. Ink shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it. Maybe tomorrow or next week. Just not right now. **“Inky, does it have anything to do with why Geno looked shaken up?”**

Ink didn’t respond. He didn’t even move his head in a reply. He just clung tighter to Error and hoped the other would drop it. Ink could handle all of this! 

Error let out a breath and nuzzled his head into the crook of Ink’s neck. “**I love you but playing quiet mouse never solved anything.”**

Ink held in a flinch. He knew that, but he didn’t want to hear it. He wanted to busy himself until the pain went away. He wanted to ignore the problem until it was nonexistent. Just anything but face it. 

“Please…” Ink all but begged. His eyesockets still had tears running down. He bit his tongue and shook his head. “Please, Cosmos. Not right now…” 

Error stared down at his mate with a frown. The destroyer took a step back from his mate. He cupped Ink’s cheek. Error raised the other’s face so their eyes could meet. **“Okay, I can wait for when you are ready to talk with me.”**

“Thank you, Cosmos…” Ink’s voice was small. He nuzzled the other’s palm and pressed a kiss to it. He stared up at Error with puppy dog eyes.   
  


“**Yeah, yeah, yeah.”** Error dramatically rolled his eyelights. Yet, there was a loving smirk on his face. “**Just don’t do anything stupid, okay?”**  
  


Ink attempted a smile but it wavered. “No promises.”

Seconds past and Ink wiped his cheeks for any remaining tears. He swallowed the magic that gathered in his mouth. He brought up his hand, holding out his pinky. Error stared at it for a second before he held up his pinky with a raised eyebrow bone. 

“I promise I will talk about it soon.” Ink curled his pinky around Error’s and kissed it. Sealing his promise. Error flushed and grumbled as he kissed the artist’s pinky in return. 

With a shaky smile, he wrapped his arm around his Chocolate Cosmos’ neck. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Error. It was quick and silently desperate. He could feel Error’s arms pull him closer. One hand on Ink's upper back and the other around his waist. He made Ink feel better, feel safe. The creator sighed into the kiss. 

Ink was the first to pull back, but not without giving Error another small peck. His husband didn’t let him go far. The taller buried his head in the crook of Ink’s neck. 

“**Do what you got to, Squid**.” Error said as he pulled far enough back to look down at his shorter mate. A real grin spread across Ink’s face. He cuddled deeper into Error’s arms. **“Just come to bed soon, kay? Some sleep would do us all some good.”**

“You just want cuddles.”  
  
****

**“Pure lies and slander**.” 

* * *

Ink went back to painting after Error went to bed. He felt blank and his husband did calm him down. He would be forever grateful for his husband. Error was Ink’s sedative, his rock.

It was well into the night before he finally finished. Paint covered his clothes and bones. A paintbrush between his teeth as he stared at his finished work. Ink bit his tongue

The picture was of a rose with rain pouring down around it in the middle of the night. The rose was leaned down with petals fallen down. It was… gorgeous. Yet, Ink wanted nothing more than to hide it away. To let it stay hidden for as long as he could.

_Just bury it and the emotions along with it. _

He sighed and reached for the canvas. Determined to find a place to hide it. Ink wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing and it caused the canvas to collide with a paint bottle. It fell to the floor and splattered all over the place. He tried to dodge it but it still got on his pants and shoes.

A sigh left Ink as he bent down. “shit… Just my luck.”  
  


He reached for the bottle, but something within him froze. Ink stared at the paint bottle. His hand wavered over the paint. It was just out of reach as his mind flashed with buried memories. The memory of the taste of the paint was still strong in his mind. 

<strike> _“Blotch, promise me you won’t take them again.”_ </strike>

Ink- Ink had made a promise. 

He shouldn’t, really shouldn’t but he could basically taste it. It made his soul _ache_. He could still feel the ghost effects they gave him. The heat of red, the pain from the blue, the blinding of white, and the warmth of yellow. All of it had been so much, so overwhelming. 

The fogginess and the numbness his soul felt when he allowed the paints to take over. It took over his mind and life. He was the perfect person with the paints...!_ He was fake with those paints. _

But if it was for his family, was it so bad?

Ink didn’t think. He didn’t really want to. He stood up and used his magic to craft a vial of bright yellow paint. The liquid inside was thinner than his normal paint. He swallowed the magic that filled his mouth at the sight. Without thinking, he unscrewed the cap, tipped his head back and downed a forth of the paint.

He could feel the paint be absorbed by his soul. It was… It- It was too much!

Ink dropped to his knees. His hand covered his mouth to keep from barfing up ink. He chocked back the ink and clenched his sockets shut. It’s been nearly two centuries since he drank the paint. His soul was no longer used to the foreign liquid. It tried to push and demolish the new magic the douched it. 

When abruptly, his body was filled with warmth. Ink let out a gasp of air. The pain in his soul evaporated with that small dosage. 

Sadness became a forgotten emotion at this point. Happiness and content overtook his soul. His body felt as light as a feather. Soul fuzzy and thrummed happily.

He was fine! Better than fine even!

Ink let out a laugh. His eyesockets clenched shut and he giggled to himself. The glow of the paint illuminated his face. He wrapped his arms around his waist as he continued to laugh. 

Fuck, he forgot how good this felt! Why did he ever stop taking them? They soaked up all the pain and threw them out the fucking window! It was truly amazing!

With a stretched grin, Ink stood up. He screwed the cap back onto the paint bottle and tucked it away. His eyes waved over the paint spill and the nearly empty bottle. It was a mess, but Ink couldn't care fucking less. He left the room with a skip in his step. Forgetting the canvas in the process. 

The hallways were nearly pitch black. The only light came through the crack of his son’s door. Ink decided to check on his son. He passed his room and went straight for his son's. He opened the door just enough to look inside. 

Paperjam was fast asleep in bed. A snore escaped the child which caused Ink's grin to softened. Stars, his baby looked so cute cuddled up to his plushie! 

Ink was going to be better for his son. That was a promise.

Not wanting to wake Paperjam, Ink quietly closed the door and made his way to his bedroom. When he opened his door, the room was dark. The only light was the mixed blue and yellow glow of Error’s soul. The light was more than welcomed by Ink. 

He grabbed the end of his shirt and chucked it off. After he heard it fall to the ground, he reached into his pocket for the vial of paint. Quietly, he stumbled over to their dresser and opened the underwear drawer. Error hated underwear with a passion, so he wouldn’t go through it. The vial would be safe there.

Once the vial was hidden under piles of underwear, he turned to make his way to bed. Ink nearly tripped as he tried to walk to the bed. Didn't help he was also trying to pull his pants off at the same time. 

Ink steadied himself as quietly as he could. Error had his back to Ink. He didn’t seem to notice the creator’s presence. Ink sighed in relief and climbed into the bed. He tried to go as slow as possible. 

The moment he slid under the weighted blanket, Error turned over and pressed himself into Ink. A grumble of ‘finally’ escaped his sleeping Chocolate Cosmos. His husband’s head shoved into his chest. Ink snickered to himself. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Error and pressed a kiss to his mate’s forehead. 

Ink laid his head down onto the pillow and fell asleep. Wrapped up in his mate’s arms. 

* * *

Paperjam had his eyesockets squeezed shut tightly. He had woken up not too long ago. So he decided to go back to sleep. Yet, that's not how it worked. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. Fruitlessly, trying to go back to sleep. But he couldn't.

Something felt weird.

He didn’t know what woke him up. Paperjam just jolted awake as if someone had shaken him. The moment he had opened his eyesockets, he felt like something was watching him. It made him uneasy. It just didn’t feel right. 

With a pout, Paperjam gave up on sleep and sat up. He looked around his room. Nothing looked funny or out of place. It looked like it did before. He didn’t see his parents. No strange shadow or boogieman either. He was alone.

So why did Paperjam feel like he wasn't? Like someone else was in his room. Watching him... Did Papa get stuck in a wall, again? He hoped that was the case, but he couldn’t see his Papa. So, he didn’t think that was the case.

Who was here then? 

Paperjam carefully climbed out of bed and wiggled until his feet hit the ground. He stood still and listened. He tried to be careful not to alert his parents. He grabbed his plushie and held it close to his chest. His eyes locked onto his window. His light pink curtains mostly covered it. 

  
Slowly he made his way to the window. _ Creek! _ Paperjam halted when he heard the floor creaked under his weight. He clung tighter to his plushie. A whimper escaped him. 

When he approached the window, he reached for the curtain. His hand shook, fingers curled in the fabric. Maybe he should get his Mama or Papa.

No, he was acting like a baby! He was home. Nothing here could hurt him. His mama and Papa were in the other room. All he had to do was scream and they would be here. He was safe. Paperjam could be brave! Like his Papa and Mama!

With a deep breath, he peeked out the window.

...a handprint?

Paperjam tilted his head to the side. A frown made its way onto his face. The handprint was right at Paperjam’s eye level. The imprint in the fog confused the little one. Was his Papa or Mama outside after he went to bed? Why would they stand outside his window? That seemed silly. 

Paperjam placed his hand over it. He spread out his fingers. His fingers barely touched the top of the imprints palm. The window was cold under his hand. It sent a chill up his spine. It felt-

Something flickered out of the corner of his eyesockets. 

He dropped his hand quickly. He didn’t need to look over his shoulder to know someone was behind him. He could see their reflection in the window. His body shook as he swallowed. With timid movements, he looked over his shoulder. 

_ “Hey, Jammy,” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... i have no words for this chapter... 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed and have a nice day!


	15. Can Ink not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error is concerned and Ink is disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warning tags for this chapter

The grin hesitated and hands raised in surrender. Paperjam didn’t fully trust it and had his back against the wall. Was this really his uncle again? Something was off, just off. Not right. 

Paperjam brought up his hands up to his chest and backed up. This caused his 'Duncle' to take a quick step back. He let out a chuckle and slowly lowered himself onto one knee. He was below eye level for Paperjam, but the person had no trouble keeping their gaze locked. 

Curiously, the child took a small step forward. A sense of security wafted over Paperjam. This person, whether his uncle or not, felt familiar. His guard slowly fell the closer he got to his 'Duncle'. 

His 'duncle' smile widened. “Told you I would see you again, didn’t I?”

* * *

The morning sun shined through the window. It hit Error’s face, causing the destroyer to scrunch up his face. The destroyer groaned. He took the pillow from under his head and slammed it on top of his skull. It was a pitiful attempt to block out the sunlight. 

Error growled and buried himself deeper into the bed. He hated that damn window. It always woke him up in the morning. It was a pain in the ass. He squeezed his eyesockets shut tight. He tried to go back to sleep.

Which turned out useless cause only then did he notice the lack of warmth next to him. He lifted the pillow just enough to see Ink missing from the bed. Error would never admit it but he hated sleeping by himself. Ink always made him feel better and warm. With his mate now missing, he felt restless.

Error sighed and sat up in bed. The blanket fell down his waist and pooled at his hips. Cracks and scars that made up his ribcage were exposed. He yawned loudly and scratched at his ribs. Flecks of dust fell from his bones. He leaned back on his hand and surveyed the empty room. A sense of loneliness hit him. 

<strike> _ What he wouldn’t do for some morning cuddles, right now. _ </strike>

Casting that thought away, he threw the covers off. He climbed out of bed, not caring about fixing it back. With a yawn, he stretched out his back. Loud bone pops could be heard. Error sighed in satisfaction. That felt better. Now, to get dressed and find his husband. 

Stars, after last night he hoped everything was okay. Ink was stubborn. Often refused to admit anything was wrong. He would rather grin and bear it. It drove Error _fucking_ insane. 

Error wanted to be there for his husband. To help him with his troubles. He wanted to listen to his husband rant. He knew it was impossible right now. Ink always shut down the moment he tried. 

He didn't want to dwell on it right now. It was too early in the morning.

With a shake of his head, Error went to the dresser to get out an outfit for the day. A pair of dark grey shorts and a navy blue sweater. Both were of poor quality but it made him feel comfortable. When he was dressed, he left the room to search for his mate. 

Most of the lights were off and the house wasn’t quiet. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen. It sounded like the fridge closing with a slam. Error rubbed his eyesocket and maneuvered his way down the stairs. 

Ink was at the stove as he cooked. He sang a melody under his breath. It was a melody many godlings are sung. Ink was dressed in brown overalls with light green straps. His shirt was white at the bottom and brown at the top. A yellow line between the other two colors. The white went up into a point. Error doesn't remember seeing that outfit on his mate before. 

Their son was at the table with his head laid down. Paperjam just stared sleepily at his mother. The child appeared bored and ready to conk out. His eyesockets struggled to stay open. He was still in the clothes from the day before. Ink probably wanted to wait until after they ate for Paperjam to get dressed.  
  


His son must have heard him for Paperjam raised his head. The baby abomination gave a tired grin at Error, which his father returned. “Papa...”

Ink looked over his shoulder at their son's voice. When the husbands' eyelights locked, Error stiffened. Something in his expression made Error’s body run cold. His eyesockets, while he grinned, his eyelights held no warmth. Something about it was familiar, like deja vu. Error didn’t like it. No-

He _hated _it.

“Morning, Cosmos!” Ink didn’t falter and lifted up a bottle of chocolate syrup. “Making chocolate pancakes. Your favorite~”

The mention of chocolate gave Error the courage to move towards his husband. Even with that courage, something tickled the back of his mind that this was wrong. He kept his glare, a pout on his face. Ink grinned brightened and nodded his head to the table. 

“The pancakes are almost done- Oh!” Ink placed the syrup bottle down and grabbed a mug that was set to the side. “I made you some coffee.” 

Error didn’t look away from his husband. Not even he moved to sit at the table or when Ink brought him the mug. He just gave a coerced smile and took the mug with a nod of his head. Ink leaned forward, he pressed a kiss to the destroyer’s mouth. A hand came up and settled on Error’s cheek. 

_ ‘He doesn’t taste right…' _Error realized during the kiss. He furrowed his eyebrow bones. He tried to concentrate on the taste to pinpoint where he tasted it before. When Ink pulled back, he kept his frown. Not that it fazed his husband, used to a grumpy Error in the morning. 

Ink turned his back to Error and went back to the stove. Error had to swallow down magic in his throat. He fell back against his chair. 

Error darted his gaze over to his son. Paperjam didn’t seem to notice anything was off with his mother. His head shoved into his arms and chest heaving slowly. Asleep?

He looked over to Ink, confused. “When did you get him up?”

“Ten minutes ago?” Ink seemed to ask more than to answer. He shrugged his shoulder, uncaringly. Ink took some pancakes out of the pan as he continued to speak. “I woke him up for breakfast. So it couldn’t have been that long ago.”

Paperjam was normally wide awake in the morning. He did fall asleep during the trips he had with his parents. It was early in the morning and Paperjam was still just a godling. That didn't stop him from being a morning person. Chipper and always talking about his dreams.

_Heh. _Error still had no damn clue where the baby abomination got that from. 

Ink turned around with two plates in his hands. Pancake stacks towered on the plates with chocolate dripping down the sides. It looked delicious. Error knew there was a reason why he married Ink. You know, besides loving him. 

“Thanks, Squid.” Error grumbled under his breath. He tried to keep his smile but he knew it didn’t reach his eyesockets. Ink’s own grin never left his face. Stars, Error wish it would. It made him itch. Itch in a way Error hasn't felt in over a century.

“Thank you, Mama...” Paperjam mumbled as he lifted his head. His eyesockets still drooped. He let out a yawn as he picked up the fork that was on his plate. Ink cooed and leaned over the table towards their son.

“Are you tired, Plumeria?” Ink questioned as he ran his hand over Paperjam skull. His eyebrow bone raised in concern that was able to pierce through the fakery. 

The sight had Error relax. Even if it was just a little bit. He was just being paranoid. Everything was fine, _ Ink was fine. _Ink was still upset over last night and was putting on a front. It wouldn’t be the first time…

Paperjam just shrugged and leaned into his mother's touch. His mother's expression filled with sympathy. "A little..."

Ink squeezed his son's cheek at his reply. After that Ink turned went back to grab his own plate. He plopped down on Error's left, right across from baby abomination. His pancakes had blueberry syrup drizzled down the sides. 

Breakfast was indeed delicious. Chocolate makes everything taste heavenly. The only one that talked, however, was Ink. He went on and on about new bathroom designs. Error and Paperjam just listened to him. 

"Oh! What if we redecorate your room, Plumeria?!" Ink's voice was filled with excitement at the pure idea. The last time they decorated Paperjam's room was a few years ago. Their son was too little to hold the paintbrush properly back then. They still have pictures of a paint-covered Paperjam playing in the mess. 

Paperjam did seem to perk up a bit at the idea. His eyelights brightened and his back straightened. He looked excited just like Ink. Paperjam just nodded his head quickly. "yeah!"

Error zoned out on the conversation. He wasn't much for decorating. As long as the house wasn't solid white, he was fine. Error dug into his pancakes and watched his family carefully. His body tensed and hunched down. No one seemed to notice this. 

Something just felt off with Ink. Error couldn't shake it! His smile still sent chills down Error's back. Paperjam had perked up but he could tell his son wanted a nap. He yawned every five seconds. It had Error worried his son had a nightmare and didn’t come to them. 

Even with everyone acting mostly normal, nothing felt normal about it. Error hated it! Hated everything about this sinking feeling in his gut. He felt like he should know what was wrong, but he couldn't place what it was. 

Error all but slammed his fork into his plate and took a bite. Surprised the plate never broke under the force. He focused on the middle of the table. His movement was robotic as he got lost in his thoughts. His fork bends in his grasp. He took another bite and-

_Crrk!_

...?

His pancake was no longer light and fluffy. It was sharp and hard. With a frown, Error pulled his hand back. He swore under his breath when he saw the bite taken out of his fork. Ink laughed loudly, which got Error's attention. His mate was staring at him with amusement in his eyelights. 

“Forks are friends, not food.” Ink joked with a smirk. His eyelights danced with mirth as he took the destroyer's fork from him. Ink created another fork with his magic for Error. “Something on your mind, Cosmos?”

Error took the fork with a shook his head. No reason in voicing his concern. Not right now when there was no valid reason. Well, besides last night. But Ink told him he would talk when he was ready.

“Nothing.”

“You sure?” Ink inquired. The creator took a large bite from his pancakes. Error’s mouth curled down when his husband. Why? Because instead of waiting for a reply, Ink continued to talk... With his mouth FULL. “You seem tens-”

“Squid,” Error interrupted his husband’s talking. Desperate to not teach their son any of Ink's hooligan ways. With a smile, he reached over to push Ink’s mouth close. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, please.”  
  


Ink grin turned deadly. It was a smile that looked real. Error wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Not with how it screamed that Ink had an idea. The creator opened his mouth and didn't hesitate to chew loudly. Error cringed and tried to cover his husband’s mouth. 

Paperjam, who watched the entire thing, opened his mouth and chewed. Both making disgusting and loud smacking noises with their mouths. Error felt like he lost a battle when his son did that. Ink, the victor, laughed at the sight> The creator stuck his food covered tongue out in a celebration.

“You’re encouraging our son to be a heathen!” Error cried out in exasperation. He waved his hand towards the baby abomination. Ink just scooted closer to Error. Cleary was unfazed by his husband's shouting and opened his mouth wide. Utter disgust in Error’s expression. “You are disgusting!”

That didn’t deter them in the slightest. If anything, it just made Ink show off more. The creator took another bite. With his mouth even fuller, he wiggled his tongue back and forth. Paperjam was quick to follow his mother’s actions. Only for the baby abomination to almost drop his food onto the table. 

His family was revolting. They were heathens.

Error averted his gaze from either of them. Decided he wasn't going to give them what they wanted. His reaction. He tried to keep his eyesockets closed but that just made the noises that much louder. Then the sound of Ink's chair scooting back made Error open his eyes.

“Come on, Ru!” Ink had got out of his chair and started to make his way to Error. The destroyer didn’t trust his mate at all. He tried to scoot back as far as he could. The moment he moved, however, Ink launched at him. 

A squeal, a very manly squeal, left Error as his chair tipped. Both him and Ink fell to the ground. He let out a pained groan as he landed on the back of the chair. Ink just smirked and pressed his mouth to Error’s cheek. It didn’t end with a sweet kiss. No. Ink was too much of an asshole for that. 

With his mouth opened, he pressed his tongue against Error’s cheek… Along with the food that was still in his mouth.  
  


“INK!” Error screeched and tried to push his husband away. Ink was reluctant to move, kept his body pressed into his husband's. When he was able to push Ink away, he wiped at his cheek. “What the hell is wrong with you!?” 

“Many things, my love!” Ink chimed cheekily. He booped Error's nose. He laid his chin on his husband's chest. Ink's smile was bright as he stared at the destroyer. “Too many to count.” 

Error snorted and rolled his eyelights. “I believe it.”

They could hear a chair being scooted back, then the sound of small feet coming their way. The next thing either of them knew, a tiny body slammed down on their backs. Error groaned in pain as Ink snickered.

“Hi!” Paperjam happily called as he laid on to Ink’s back. The smile his son had nearly taken Error’s breath away. It was bright and happy. There was still sleep in his eyelights, but the idea of playtime took away most of it.

“Hey, baby abomination.” Error huffed out. He wrapped his arms around his family and held them close. 

The family laid there a while. Paperjam wiggled and jumped every few seconds. Ink would laugh at it and Error would groan but not complain. He couldn't bring himself too. This felt right, felt better than anything this morning. 

The cuteness of the situation didn't last for long. The chair dug into Error's back painfully. It was beginning to be unbearable. He gritted his teeth and tapped on Ink’s side. 

  
“Okay,” Error laid his head back. He stared at Ink with a slightly desperate expression. “Now that you two are done being disgusting, can I get up?”

Ink pursed his mouth and looked to be thinking about it. When he looked back down at Error, he chimed: “Only because you asked.” He then pressed a kiss to Error’s cheek. “Plumeria, I need to get up.” 

  
Paperjam whined in disappointment. He obviously wished they could have Error suffer some more. _(Error didn't know if he should be proud or scared)_ Nonetheless, PJ got off of his parents and sat down beside them. Ink reached over and rubbed Paperjam’s head in a silent ‘thank you’. After that, he got off Error. 

Error laid there for a few seconds. Unsure if he should really get up or not. He felt a pat on his cheek. He turned his head to see Paperjam up into his face. His son’s eyelights shined as he patted Error’s cheek again. The destroyer reached his hand up and gave a soft tap to Pj’s nose. He got a giggle from the godling in the process. 

Error shook his head with a grin and got up. Paperjam threw his hands up when he did so. “Pick me up.”  
  


“Why can’t you get up?” Error waved his hands around in question.   
  


Paperjam tilted his head back. A pout on his face as he gave his best puppy dog face. He then wiggled his legs. “My legs won’t work.”  
  


“Fair enough.” Error clicked his tongue and shrugged his shoulders. He reached down and picked up his son. Paperjam threw his arms around his father. Happy to be carried back to his chair. 

Ink was already at the table and scoffing down a few bites of the pancakes. Error placed his son into the chair with his pancakes. He squeezed the child’s shoulder before going to his pick his chair off the floor. Before he could even sit down, Ink quickly stood back up.

“Well, I’m off!” Ink chimed happily as he took his dish over to the sink. Error's head shot up, confusion swirled in him. 

  
  
“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Error questioned. A frown present on his face. He shook his head before he raised a hand to stop Ink’s movement. He used a hand and motioned towards Paperjam.

Ink stopped. He blinked slowly as if something wasn’t clicking in his mind. The creator looked up to the ceiling and scratched at his cheek. “Uh... I don’t think so.”

“You were supposed to take Paperjam with you today.” Error said now confused. Paperjam had zoned out and cuddled his head back into his arms. Error looked from his husband to his son and back. “It’s _ your _ day.” 

“Really? Are you sure?” The question dumbfounded Error. Not once had Ink ever forgotten his day to take Paperjam to work. His husband usually boasted about it. When Error nodded his head, Ink shrugged his shoulders and looked sheepish. “Must have forgotten. Sorry.”

“C’mon, Plumeria, let's go get you ready.” Ink went to pick PJ out of his seat. Their son quickly cuddled deep into his mother’s arms. 

Paperjam buried his head into his mother’s shoulder. A small whine escaped him as he was slightly jostled. Ink looked over to Error, a fond smile on his face. This time, Error couldn't force himself to share that smile. 

"Let's get you ready to head out, Buddy." Ink turned his attention back to his child. He bounced Paperjam on his hip. "After a pit stop, I'll show you the Aurora Borealis. How about that?"

  
Error watched his family leave the kitchen. He wanted to follow. To make sure his family was safe, but- Error shook his head. He was being stupid. Everything was fine. 

...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ink is truly a disgusting bastard and a terrible influence XD
> 
> I love Error being the only mature one in the family and determined to teach their son proper manners.
> 
> Honestly, this scene was inspired by a scene in "I need a hero!" by Comic4244 and Gaylie. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you want! Helps with writing more then you know lol


	16. It's a start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning tags: Bullying, implied drug problem.**

Ink wasn’t always a nice person. This was something that was hard for him to admit. He used to be praised and basically worshipped because of his title. He took advantage of laws and used them to get others in trouble. 

He was an asshole and closeminded during his youth. If it wasn’t for Error, he probably would still be an utter jackass. 

Both husbands still bore scars of their past hatred for one another. Ink didn’t care for his own scars but knew Error hated viewing them. So he normally hid them. Error’s scars, well, Ink made sure to show how much he loved his mate whenever they came to view. 

It wasn’t just Error he was a jerk too. Ink knew all the names of the gods he tormented. He hated to admit the number could never fit on all ten of his fingers. 

Reaper had been one of them.

* * *

_Ink was out in the Upper Realm, relaxing out in the field near the king's castle. It was a sunny day and the sky as blue as it could get. Not a cloud in sight. It was a perfect day, one Ink wanted to share with the person he cared about the most.  
_

_His Begonia._

_He was excited about it. With the right paints, he couldn't feel better. Yellow, pink, and orange. The perfect dosage for a perfect day.   
_

_Ink knew the other would be here soon. He never kept Ink waiting long. Something about it being impolite and rude. Ink didn't care, he was just happy to spend time with his friend._

Swoosh~  
  
  


_Ink looked over his shoulder when he heard the telltale sign of teleportation. Happiness peaked through, expecting his Begonia. Instead, he got a disease. A flare of his real emotion struck through when he saw the familiar figure of the God of Death. Disgust._

_Ink shot a glare towards the taller skeleton. Reaper was a few years older than him. Maybe eight? Ink didn’t know and didn’t care. _

_  
_ _  
_ _ Reaper was a disease and everyone knew it. Death just caused pain and sadness. Nothing good ever came from it. So why wouldn’t the god of death be the same? _

_ Ink stood up from his spot, his target in sight. A sadistic grin spread across his skull. His mind ran a mile a minute, filled with glee about what was about to happen. _

_ “What do you want?” Reaper sounded tired and done with the world. Bags under his eye sockets. His body was hunched in on itself and his shoulders tensed. It almost got pity from Ink. _Almost.

_ “Can’t I just say ‘hi’?” Ink asked and waved his arms out around him. His voice came out as innocent and friendly; It only earned him a glare. Reaper clearly didn’t buy his bullshit. _

_ “I’m not in the mood for this, Creator.” Reaper sighed and pulled his hood up. His fingers curled in the fabric. He had tugged the hood as close as he could. “I just want some peace as my bro-” _

_ “Your brother?” Ink interrupted, his smile evaporated from his skull. His expression was emotionless. “You have a brother?” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ Reaper looked like he fucked up. His eyesockets wide and mouth slightly agape. He tried painfully to keep it hidden, but Ink saw. He saw it all and it thrilled him. _

_ “Great, just what we need. Another god that ruins everything.” Ink's mouth curled into a sneer. His eye sockets twisted into a nasty glare. No hint of friendliness insight. “You’re brother is going to be like you. A disease-” _

_ Reaper bristled. His nose flared. He looked close to punching Ink. If he was the first to throw punches, Ink would be in the clear. As far as the laws went in the Upper Realm. _

_ “A mistake, disappointment-” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ Reaper teleported straight in front of him, scythe in his hand. His expression had darkened and body shook in anger. He looked ready to snap. A shadow hung over his face as he towered over Ink. Perfect._

_ “Wait! Ink!” The god of creation felt something tug on his arm. The soft voice behind him was desperate. Ink tilted his head to the side and caught a glimpse of his Begonia. “What are you doing?” _

_ “Hi, Dream.” Reaper greeted through a growl and never took his stare off of Ink. At the time, Ink missed the hint of fondness in Reaper’s voice. _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Hi, Reaper.” _

_ Ink never lost his smirk. Having his friend there, even with the nonspoken words that Dream wanted no part of this, made Ink feel superior. _

_  
_ _  
_ _ “Once again,” Ink started. He could feel Dream’s hand tighten. “You are alone. Well, besides your pathetic bro-” _

_ “Ink, he isn’t bothering anyone!” Dream interrupted from behind Ink. His voice was high pitched, close to crying. He was never good with confrontation. “Just leave him alone. Let’s go drink tea or something!” _

_ Ink didn’t flinch or even move. He just kept staring at Reaper with a sadistic grin. But Reaper wasn’t looking at him anymore, his gaze was on Dream. _

_ “Blotch.” The nickname finally got Ink to look away from Reaper. He looked over his shoulder and met the golden eyes of his best friend. Dream was dressed in a blue jacket outlined in white. Golden fingerless gloves and cape. His friend always tried to be his voice of ‘reason’. “Please don’t,” _

_ Seeing the worry in his friend’s expression stopped Ink. Dream’s eyesockets were wide and borderline scared. Ink felt the impact of the paints in his system the moment he looked at Dream. Shit. _

_ He let himself be tugged away from Reaper. He didn't look back from the rain cloud on this sunny day. Dream intertwined their fingers as they walked away. He let his soul succumb to the feeling of Dream’s aura. It was nice. _

_ “Dream,” Reaper called out to the god of positivity. Dream turned his head and looked at the other. “He doesn’t deserve you.” _

_ Ink held back a growl as he brought Dream closer. Their sides flushed together and he tightened his grip. His begonia let out a surprised squeak. Without a second thought, he flipped Reaper off. _

* * *

That hadn’t been the last or first time Ink harassed Reaper. Just one of many times that Dream had come to Reaper’s rescue. Well, more like Ink’s rescue. He knew that he wouldn’t really survive death if Reaper decided to not show mercy.

Ink never apologized for his actions as a godling. Never felt the need. His view of Reaper never wavered until Error changed his view. 

Ink wasn’t apologizing because of Geno. Well, honestly, a little. He wanted to for a long, long time now. He already apologized to most, if not all, other gods he was a jackass too. Reaper was just one of the last. Ink had already apologized to the youngest God of Death. (the god never interacted with Ink before, so it was unfair to resort to harmful words) 

So to begin his day, he wanted to make things right. 

He got his son ready, kissed Error goodbye, and then Ink left. He still felt happy and light. Yet, his nerves broke through the paint like a drum. He bit his tongue. Unsure of what he would even say to the other. Too many years of being a dick can’t be fixed in an apology. 

Ink juggled his son on his hip as he stared at the wooden door. He felt like the door towered over him. It made him feel small, smaller than normal. It made him want to turn on his heels and not look back. He needed to do this for Geno, though. For himself and Reaper. 

He could do this. He could do this. 

He swallowed and knocked. A few minutes passed before the door opened. It was Reaper that stood there. No longer in his robe but a black t-shirt and white shorts. His eyesockets twitched and narrowed into a glare when he saw the god of creation. Not that Ink didn’t blame him.

  
  
“Geno is asleep.” 

Ink didn’t know if that was true or not but didn’t care. “Not why I am here, actually.” 

Reaper’s glower twitched and his nose scrunched up. Ink saw how his hands tightened around the door. He looked ready to curse the creator away. Not that he would blame the God of Death. 

It was a surprise when he did the opposite. Instead of slamming the door in Ink’s face, he opened it wider. Reaper stepped to the side and gestured halfassed for Ink to enter. A pissed off looked crossed his face. 

  
  
Ink tried to show his appreciation with a smile and a quick, ‘thank you’. Yet, the creator felt like it fell on _ death’s _ears. 

As he passed by Reaper, Paperjam opened his eyesockets in time to see the darker god. The child blinked lazily up at his uncle(?). Ink didn’t miss the sadness and grief that washed over the god of death.  
  


Geno was the same when Jammy was firstborn. The glitched god couldn’t look at his nephew without crying for his lost one. It took nearly two years before Geno was able to be an uncle for the child.

  
  
No one blamed him. 

The home they were in was quaint. Ink rarely came over to Geno’s. The shorter god wasn’t exactly happy here so he insisted on meeting them elsewhere. The place was relatively empty exempt pictures that littered the walls and bookcases. 

Ink always offered to help redecorate the house. A new splash of color always lifted his spirits. Nonetheless, he always got shot down. He never fully understood why, but he never pushed the subject further.

Reaper nearly slammed the door but remembered his sleeping mate. Ink looked over his shoulder to the God of Death. Reaper had leaned his forehead against the door. His ribs heaved as he seemed to control his emotions. His hand still grasping the door. Probably waiting for any sign that Geno awoken. 

When nothing happened, the other turned around and sighed. He looked tired and just ready to get it over with. It was the look that struck Ink again. It was an expression he had seen many times. When Reaper looked back to Ink, those empty eyesockets hardened once again. 

“This way.” Reaper waved his hand lazily as he pushed past Ink with a glare. Ink bite his tongue and watched as the other walked off into the kitchen. His movement flowed with ease as he barely floated over the ground.

  
  
Ink took a glance down towards his son. Paperjam still seemed tired. When their eyelights met, Paperjam poked his cheek. His tongue stuck out cutely. Stars, his baby was Ink's strength and kryptonite all at once. Ink used that as an encouragement to turn and march his way towards Reaper. 

He walked into the kitchen. Reaper was pouring himself a cup of coffee, his back to Ink. The smell of coffee was overbearing and smacked Ink in the face. It made Ink crave a cup of coffee more than anything. 

Before he stepped further into the small kitchen, everything in him froze. His gaze landed on the table in the center. His soul stopped beating for a split second as something in him crashed full force into a wall.

Geno's mask. 

His chest tightened as he stared at the mask he made. It was cracked and broken. He could feel his magic trying its hardest to keep it together. There were large chips and small pieces missing. Cracks that created a spiderweb across the surface. The fact it was even still held together surprised him. He had a tough time swallowing. His grip on his son tightened.

He mentally shook himself. Now. Wasn’t. The. Time. 

He pulled out the chair with his foot. Careful to not jostle his son too much, he sat down. Paperjam sighed and cuddled deep into his chest. By reflex, Ink leaned down and pressed a kiss to the child’s skull. 

“Why are you here?” Reaper asked, getting Ink’s attention. The god of death had sat down on the other side of the table. A cup of joe in his hand, his other tapped against the table. He already looked done with Ink’s presence. Yet, he kept his voice level and calm for Paperjam. 

Ink took a deep breath. “I wanted to apologize.” 

Reaper was silent for a few seconds. Ink could see a hint of confusion in his expression before everything clicked. Disbelief in his eyesockets. He snorted, which bloomed into a full-on snicker.

Ink waited as the god of death laughed. 

“And what?” Reaper tilted his head to the side. A mocking smile on his skull. “You expect me to forgive you?”

  
  
Ink shook his head. “No, I don’t expect you to ever forgive me. That isn’t realistic.” He wanted Reaper to know he was being truthful. That he truly was sorry and not lying. “I just want you to know that I am.”  
  


Reaper smacked his mouth together and leaned forward on his hand. His smile gone and glare back in place. “How the hell is that going to help _anything_ you did to me?” 

“You got me in trouble with Asgore on countless occasions.” Reaper held up a finger as he began to count. “You made fun of my baby brother,” Another finger. “You got your friends to harass me and use their abilities against me.” Another. “You talked shit about me.” Ink’s leg began to shake. “You-”

  
  
“OKAY!” Ink gave in and slumped in his seat. A pout on his face. “I get it! I win the award for being the biggest jackass!” 

“You have every reason to hate me and want me- well, dead!” Ink admitted with easily. He didn't know what else to say other then he fucked up. It would be easy to just say sorry and leave. “Hell, wouldn’t blame you if you killed me yourself.” Ink wanted that godling that hurt his baby in a world of pain. He would be a hypocrite if he didn’t let Reaper seek his own revenge. “You can torture me, hate me- anything!” 

Reaper was completely silent. His expression had hardened and Ink couldn't quite read it. He had leaned back, his finger rubbed the side of his coffee cup. Something seemed to be turning in his head. 

  
“I appreciate it.” Reaper finally got out after a few minutes of silence. He wasn’t looking Ink in the eye. He let out a shuddered breath. “I don’t think I can forgive you, but I can’t hate you.”

  
  
“What?” That- that was a hell lot more than Ink expected. "w-why?"

  
  
“You took care of Geno,” Reaper admitted. Fondness sipped through at the mention of his mate. “You were there when I wasn’t.” Regret and self hate flashed across his face. He was quick to squash it. “For that, I am grateful. So I am willing-” Reaper looked like it was hard for him to fully say. “I am willing to live and let go.” Reaper looked Ink in the eyesockets. “For Geno.”

Ink swallowed and nodded his head. “For Geno.”

Thick silence flooded the room as the two came to an understanding. Ink's shaking leg slowed to a stop as his nerves calmed. He let his eyelights stray to the mask on the table. The sight still taunted him in more ways than one.

Fuck, he needed a sip from his paint.

"So..." Ink trailed off as he swallowed. “Had that been a pun?” He tried to lighten the mood. When Reaper raised an eyebrow bone, not catching his own accidental pun. “I’m dead certain that had been a pun.”

  
  
Reaper let out a snort and shook his head. His face held a certain amount of self annoyance at being amused with the simple wordplay. 

“Ink?”

  
  
His bones froze when he heard the voice. He slowly turned his head to see Geno. Geno looked tired and was staring at him with wide eyesockets. His glitches were gone and he was wearing Reaper’s robe. It was a sight that fucked with Ink in many ways.

One: Geno looked absolutely adorable <strike>and sexy</strike> in the oversized robe. It draped over his shoulders, giving flitting glimpse of Geno's ecto-body. It was a sight that would haunt Ink for the rest of eternity. 

Two: He felt a stab of guilt and anger knowing that his previous thoughts were wrong. He couldn’t think of Geno like that anymore. It would be hard, but he would respect his friend’s wishes.

  
  
A coerced smile spread across Ink's face. “Heya, Gen!”

He didn’t miss the way Geno curled in on himself. It made Ink curse to himself. Maybe even the nickname ‘Gen’ was too far. He just needed to relearn boundaries. It shouldn't be so hard. Just walk on a few eggshells for the next few weeks. He couldn’t lose Geno as a friend. 

Ink itched for another sip of his paint. He wished to grab it and drown in it. 

Geno looked hesitant and even scared to walk into the kitchen. His eyelight darted back and forth from Reaper to Ink. It made Ink feel like shit. He didn’t want to stand in the way of Geno’s happiness. Right now, he felt like he was fucking with it. 

“I need to use the bathroom.” Ink quickly got out. He gave a nod to Reaper and stood up. He looked to Geno and held out his sleeping son. Geno didn’t hesitate to open his arms for the child- 

Ink quickly teleported to the makeshift bathroom.

He grabbed onto the sink and stared down. His chest heaved quickly as emotions swarmed his body. His soul beating as his magic flared. The paint seemed to be leaving his body already.

No

No

No

**No! **

He needed the paint. He needed more!

  
  
Ink dug into his pants pocket, where he stashed his yellow paint earlier this morning. He uncapped the paint. This time without thinking, he downed the entire paint vial. Instantly, he collapsed. His body hitting the sink as he fell with a loud thud. 

He heard knocking on the door.

  
  
“Ink, are you okay?” 

Ink was okay, he was better than okay. He was perfect. He wasn’t going to get in the way of Geno’s happiness. He was going to be there for his son and husband. He was perfectly fine. 

He couldn’t even remember what upset him in the first place.

More knocking.

  
  
Ink stashed away the vial and looked at his appearance. A large smile stretched across his face from cheek to cheek. The star in his socket twirled with happiness and shined bright. He looked happy. He was happy.

With confidence, he opened the bathroom door and exited it.

  
  
Geno stood on the other side. His fist raised to knock again. His eyesocket wide in shock, not expecting Ink to open the door yet. The robe was pulled tighter to cover himself better. 

“Hey,” Geno started as his hand fell limp to his side. He eyed the taller, he took a small step towards Ink. Eyelight wavered over as he stared. “You- Um-”

  
  
As the other struggled to find words, Ink stared at his empty arms. Something was missing, _ someone. _

“Where is Plumeria?” Ink blinked at the empty arms of his friend. He waved his arms at Geno absently, all his sense on hyperdrive to sense even a hint of his son. 

Geno blinked and pointed over his shoulder. “You laid him on the couch.” 

“No.” Ink shook his head adamantly. “I gave him to you.”

  
  
“You went to,” Geno agreed, but his eyelight looked over his shoulder towards the livingroom. His eyelight snapped back to the creator. “but you decided to lay him down since he was tired.”

  
“I did?”

  
  
“Yeeess...?” Geno tilted his head to the side. Concern flashed through his singular eyelight. He raised his hand to touch Ink’s forehead. “Are you okay-”

Ink took a step backward. His back collided with the bathroom door. Confusion swam in his mind but that didn’t stop him from keeping a boundary. He brought up his hands and rubbed at his temples. A pitiful attempt to remember. “I’m fine. Just a brain fart.”

A hurt expression flitted across Geno's skull as he pulled his hand close to his chest. He will get over it, they both have to. 

Ink shook his head. Each thought beat against his skull. It made his head swim and his body feel fuzzy. He felt faint, something wasn’t right. Yet, it all felt right. 

Ink smiled at the other, something that was easy. His soul thumped with that artificial happiness. He went to sidestep Geno. Ready to get all of this over with and get to work. 

“Wait!” Geno’s voice came out desperate as he grabbed onto Ink’s sleeve. His fingers curled in Ink’s clothing. The god of creation stopped in his tracks. His body froze and slowly, he looked over his shoulder. 

“Ink,” Geno’s chest heaved. He looked to be searching for the words to say. A foreign look in his eyelight as he stared at Ink. He looked desperate, scared. Ink kept his grin and turned to face his _ friend. _ “Can we talk?”  
  


When Ink didn't say anything, Geno's face pinched. His eyelight wavered and his chest heaved quickly. He took a step closer to the god of creation. "..._Please_, Ink..."

  
  
As much as Ink wanted to say 'yes', he found himself denying the offer. “Sorry, Geno. I have to get to work now.” 

Geno’s body drooped. His hands closed around in a fist as he swallowed. Something in Geno’s expression twisted Ink’s soul in a weird way. He didn’t like it, so he shook the feeling away. He carefully tore his sleeve free from Geno’s grasp. 

Ink hated it with everything in him.

“Maybe later, 'kay?” 

“L-later…”

* * *

Ink and Paperjam left Geno's shortly after the bathroom incident. His son was back on his hip. Paperjam no longer looked sleepy but was still fighting the tiredness that always followed.

They were still in the Upper realm. Ink wanted to take the long route to the Lower realm. To walk down the streets and let the morning air wash over him. It felt nice this time in the morning. The sun was warm as the air was cool. It was a mix that created a perfect morning.   
  
  
The creator was easily excited about his work ahead. To show Paperjam the beauty of creation and what more was out left to be created. It was going to be fun. It should be fun. 

Even with how happy he felt, how excited, something continued to feel wrong. Ink felt like his knees were weak as he walked. Every step took everything out of him. He felt his body buzz with magic.

_ He- He could do this. He could- He couldn’t do this! _

  
“Y-you need to walk, Sweetie.” Ink stuttered out as he felt his stomach twist. Paperjam whined and clung tightly to his mother’s body. 

“But Mama! I’m tired!” Paperjam's head lolled back as he complained. Ink’s body was getting weaker. He was scared he would fall on his son. "my legs won't work!"

  
  
“Paperjam, please.” He begged. His voice came out rough and desperate. He didn’t think he could keep going. There was no way in hell he could keep going. “You _ need _to get down.” 

Paperjam went quiet. The seriousness in his mother's voice spooked him. He let his grip go slack and wiggled. Ink took that as the opportunity to put his son down. 

Finally, Ink’s legs gave out. He landed on his knees and hands. His entire body shook as his fingers curled into the dirt. Black ink began to spill from his mouth as he tried to hold himself up.

Tears began to run down his cheeks. He fell down onto his elbows as he dry-heaved. It was too much! It was all too much! 

He heard Paperjam crying out for him. It was muffled and far in the distance. His maternal instinct scream at Ink in the distance. Yet, he couldn't focus. All he could hear clearly was his breathing and soul beat. It was as if someone was banging a drum right against his head. 

“Help my Mama!” 

Ink found the strength to look up, his eyesockets struggled to stay open. He saw his baby grabbing at an adult, asking for help. He caught a glimpse of an adult skeleton. The skeleton wearing a white coat and a black sweater. 

Before he passed out, he could hear one last word be uttered.

_ “Ink?” _  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Ink was a bully and asshole as a godling. And it took falling in love with Error to fully change his ways. 
> 
> Dream's flower is a yellow Begonia. They surprisingly fit him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of overdosing, treatment, mention of falling down

“Same time next week?” Dream asked as he helped his friend pack up her cooking utensils. They had just ended their weekly cooking lesson. Dream only caused a fire once, which was a new record! 

Sugar, the god of hunger, gave him a bright smile as she took the utensils. She was rather tall with crooked teeth. Salmon pink braces did their best to keep them straight. Her eye sockets were small and resembled black beads. She was wearing a flowy knee-high mint green skirt with straps over her puffy white sweater. 

“Of course!” Sugar cried out. She looked appalled at the mere idea of doing anything else. Quickly though, it was wiped from her face with a devious smirk. “Besides,” She leaned in a little closer, her smile made Dream sweat. Her voice came out low and filled with humor. “I still need all those details from your date with Cross last night~”

Sugar had been coming over once a week for a decade to teach Dream how to bake. As Dream’s best friend, she loved getting details from his love life. Even the more _sensual_ parts.

“Son in the room! SON IN THE ROOM!” Dream looked around his friend’s form and saw his son, Paralysis. Paralysis had just walked into the kitchen, his head covered with his hands. His eyesockets clenched shut. “Lalalalala! Not listening!”

Dream met Sugar’s gaze before the two burst into a fit of laughs. 

“Sorry, Parry.” Sugar chimed over her shoulder. Despite the apology, she looked anything but sorry. Paralysis gave her a deadpan stare.

  
  
Paralysis was a few inches taller than Dream at the young age of 102 years old. He had a single eyelight that was a pale red but purple in the center. His empty eyesocket had three slashes going down it. He had a splash of freckles across his face. Sparkly red glasses perched on his nose.

He wore a pale purple sweater that sleeves fell off his shoulders. It exposed Parry’s assortment of birthmarks that were in the shape of stars. There were a few strays of glitter on the hems of the shirt. He also wore dark blue jean shorts and he wore no shoes. A crescent moon necklace hung loosely around his neck.

“You’re not sorry.” Paralysis accused as he shot glares at Dream and his Aunt Sugar. He went and plopped himself down at the table in the center of the room. 

“I am!” Sugar laughed openly at the teenage god. “You’ll understand when you’re older and meet the right person.” 

“Highly un-fucking-likely.” Paralysis rolled his eyelight. Dream didn’t think of reprimanding his son for his language. Dream didn’t mind the foul language, as long as Paralysis knew who not to use it around. (King Asgore for example)

“Parry’s asexual, remember, Shugs?” Dream reminded his friend. He walked around his friend to make his way to his son. Without thinking about it, he laid on top of his son’s back. Relaxing into a half-assed cuddle.

“Right!” She snapped her fingers. A peach blush flooded her cheekbones. She looked embarrassed. This time, the apology in her expression was real. “Sorry, Sweetie.”

Paralysis just shrugged his shoulders and held up a peace sign. He didn’t say anything as he buried his head into his arms. He looked tired, clearly having just woken up. 

Something did feel wrong though. He couldn’t place it, but it sent shivers down his spine. With a frown, he watched his son closely. “Did you take your medicine today?”

  
“Y-” Paralysis let out a loud yawn, a tear in his left eyesocket prickled. He hovered his hand over his mouth. “Yes…”

Dream frowned, that feeling didn’t leave him but he nodded his head. He trusted his son. Sugar picked up her cooking bag and placed it on her shoulder. Dream got off his son’s back. Ready to help his friend. Only for Sugar to barrel past him and tackled Paralysis into a hug.

“Oh, I wish I could stay longer. I missed you!” Sugar's voice was filled with sorrow. "Bye, my little Darling!!"

“Bye, Aunt Sugar!” Paralysis wheezed out as Sugar nearly choked the life out of him. His eyelight’s bulging out. It got to the point where Sugar lifted the godling in the air. Her grip got tighter. Paralysis’s eyelight got even larger and looked over to his mom. Dream was holding back laughter at the sight. 

“Shugs,” Dream placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward just a little. “I like my son alive.” Dream joked as he came to his son’s rescue. 

“Right!” Shugs exclaimed as she instantly let go of the godling. Parry landed with a thud on his butt. Relief flooded his expression as he let himself fall back on the floor. His body spread out like a star. A groan leaving his body.

“Great, now he is broken.” Dream shook his head and sighed heavily. Nonetheless, the smile never left his face. Joy and content flared in his soul.

“Oopsie…” Sugar murmured. Dream felt a flood of humor and guilt from the God of Hunger. She brought a hand up to her face.

Dream placed a hand on her arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. “Don’t worry about it,” He started as a smirk landed on his skull. His eyelights darted to his son. “I’m sure it’s nothing cookies can’t-”

“Cookies!?” Paralysis shot back up like a boomerang. His eyelight snapped into a star and his grin shook with excitement. 

“Go brush your teeth and _maybe_ you can have some.” Dream promised as he held up his finger. He would honestly prefer it if his son ate real food first. Before those words were even out of his mouth, Paralysis had gotten up and raced out of the kitchen.

  
  
Dream and Sugar both burst out in laughter at the teen. Dream shook his head and looked back at his friend. Fondness was clear in her beady eyesockets. She looked back to Dream and smiled, her head tilted to the side.

  
  
Without either saying a word, both of them walked into the living room. The living room was tight and cozy. Deep brown walls made from stone. There was a large pale yellow couch with flowery throw pillows. A lone purple beanbag chair in the corner near the bookcase. 

There was a tv on the right wall that was currently turned off. Pictures of Paralysis at every stage in his life hung on the walls. Including the random pictures of Dream, Cross, and Sugar. 

  
Dream loved his life here in the Mortal Realm. It was peaceful. It gave him the chance to focus on his son and his own health. If it hadn’t been for Sugar or Cross, he wouldn’t have any contact with the Upper Realm. 

When they got to the door, Dream reached for the coat rack and pulled off a coat. He had to stand on his toes to reach it. Why did he have things taller than him again?

“Thanks once again,” Dream handed the coat over to Sugar. Sugar frowned and shook her head. Her smile was large and bright. It nearly blinded the God of Positivity. 

There were some things that not even Dream knew how to handle. Sugar's radiating smile was one of them. 

“Don’t worry about it!” Sugar waved the other off. She dropped her bag to put the jacket on. It came down to the bottom of her rib cage. It was a pale pink and just as poofy as her shirt. “It’s my pleasure!” 

Sugar leaned in and brought Dream up in a hug. It was much gentler than the one she gave his son. Dream didn’t hesitate to hug her back. His senses were flooded by the smell of cookie dough and lilac.

He quickly bent down and circled his arms around her legs. Before she had time to protest, he lifted Sugar up into the air. It was surprisingly easy for him. He may be small, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t strong.

Sugar let out a shriek of surprise. Her arms circled around his neck as she looked down at the ground. Her eyesockets widened, but her smile never faded. “Darling!” 

Dream giggled loudly and twirled them both around. Sugar shrieked in laughter. Her voice bounced off the walls. It was honestly contagious. It had him laughing with his real laugh, a hideous hiccuping laugh. It just made her laugh harder. 

Dream eventually let her down. Sugar laid her head on top of his and was still a giggling mess. Her shoulders shook and her eyesockets were clenched tight. A faint peach blush had spread across her cheeks. 

Dream was always happy to cause Sugar to have that impression. One of pure glee, it suited her. Shugs was Dream’s best friend and she deserved to be happy. 

She eventually pulled back from the hug. Sugar straightened her clothing. She bent down and picked up her bag again. He sidestepped her to open the front door. Allowing the sunlight to come in.

Sugar placed a hand on Dream’s shoulder. She leaned down and gave her much shorter friend one last sideways hug. It didn’t last long before Sugar broke it and bounced onto the porch. Her skirt flowed effortlessly around. 

“See you later, Dre!” Sugar yelled back at him as she hopped off the front porch. Her long legs made it easy to just leap as far as she wanted.

The wind blew her dress softly. A small little skip to her step. The sun created a golden glow on her bones as she began to disappear into the distance.

“See ya, Shugs!” Dream waved the other off wildly. He stood on his tiptoes. He kept waving until she was no longer in sight.

  
Dream slowly lowered his hand. His smile disappeared from his face. Well, that had been fun while it lasted. He couldn’t wait to see her again next week. It was always fun when she was around.

It was a gorgeous day out today. 

The sun warmed his face. The fresh air felt nice compared to the stuffy air of the kitchen. He sighed and leaned against the doorframe. Even with Sugar far from his sight now, he didn’t want to move. It was so nice. He rarely went out during the day. Mostly doing his work at night, which was nice but not the same. 

Dream sighed and closed the door. The house always felt quieter when it was just Paralysis and him. Parry was a quiet kid and stuck to himself. So when it was just the two of them, the house seemed to echo the silence. 

Most days it was peaceful, other days it was too much. 

“So…” Dream turned his head to see Paralysis standing near the entrance of the kitchen. He was rocking on his heels, eyelight glittering with unconcealed excitement. “About those cookies…”

* * *

Dream pulled the cookies out of the barely warm oven. The smell made Dream cringe slightly. How could Parry eat this? It was too sweet and chocolate made Dream’s teeth hurt. Not even as a kid did Dream like any of the sweets. He slid the cookies onto a nearby plate. 

When Dream turned around with the plate, Paralysis leaned further in his seat. His singular eyelight was soft and glowed with excitement at the sight of the sweets. Glee bounced off his soul like a boomerang. It completely drowned the room in its warmth.

It brought a smile to Dream’s face.

“So, Dream…” Paralysis clapped his hands together as he stared at the cookies. He looked like a dog that hadn’t eaten in weeks and the cookies were fresh meat. Paralysis’s head tilted to the side. “How did it go?”

Dream raised an eyebrow bone at the question. It didn’t take a genius to know what he was referring too. He sat the cookies down on the counter beside him. Which earned him a pout from the teenager.

“I thought you didn’t want to know about it?” Dream questioned. He got to work to untie his cupcake patterned apron. With the battered apron undone, he took it off and hung it on a hook next to the fridge.

Paralysis shoulders tensed and disgust flashed over his face. “I don’t want to know about _ after _ the date.” 

“Buuuut, I do want to know if he proposed.” Excitement quickly squashed any disgust in his son’s face. His hands clasped together tightly as he was on the edge of his seat. A helpless romantic his son was. “Did he?”

  
  
Paralysis was probably more excited about it than Cross and Dream. It wasn’t surprising. Cross had been there since day one. He had been another parent figure for Parry. Hell, Paralysis was like a child on Christmas morning when he found out they were dating!

Well, he _had _been a child on Christmas morning…

  
  
Dream bit his tongue. He tapped his fingers against the marbled counter. He looked towards a window. Unsure on how to mention that ‘yes’ he did, but ‘no’ they weren’t engaged yet. Paralysis would understand but even Dream had trouble understanding it.

He wanted to call Cross his husband already, damn it! It wasn’t fair! It was as if every chance he got to say ‘yes!’, Cross refused to accept it.

Last night, they went to a fancy restaurant. It was extravagant, a little too much for Dream’s taste but he didn’t care. Everything was going fine. Cross decided to do the ‘ring in the champagne glass’ trick. It would have worked if the waiter didn’t get the glasses mixed. Cross choked on the ring in the end. 

Dream still said yes. He would have said yes a million times if Cross would let him. Cross wanted it all to be perfect and memorable. Any moment would be perfect for Dream! He loves Cross, clumsiness and all!

In the end, they came home and Cross spent the night. It stayed PG. Well, until they got to his bedroom. He made sure his room was soundproof. He didn’t need to scar his son mentally. Cross left before Sugar got there. He had errands to run and he promised to be back in time for lunch.

When Dream didn’t answer him, Paralysis leaned on his fist. An eyebrow bone raised in question. “He messed it up again, didn’t he?”

Dream shook his head with a sigh. He leaned back against the counter in silent thought. He wasn’t sure how to answer. Dream was certain that Parry was five minutes away from forcing Dream and Cross get hitched. He wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I wouldn’t say he messed up.” Dream dragged the words out. Stars, if Paralysis knew, he would never let Cross hear the end of it. Those two had a special bond. It had them ready to tease one another endlessly with grins. 

“What did he do then?”

Dream bite his tongue and rubbed his arm. “He kind of… got choked up.”

Cross still has some dignity that Dream could keep. 

A groan erupted from the teenager. He threw back his head as he slid back in his chair. Annoyance clear in his facial features.

  
  
“How!? I was so sure he had it this time!” He exclaimed with a facepalm. “Choked up?” Paralysis raised an eyebrow bone in confusion. He then shook his head and sighed. “Nevermind. I will get it out of Uncle later.” 

Dream still didn’t know if that was the better option. Paralysis was sneaky and clever. He knew how to get information out of people without seeming like he was. It scared Dream how easily Paralysis could trick others into opening up. 

“Remember when Cross had me go to Atlantis for a night so he could propose?” Paralysis raised an eyebrow bone. A smile played on his son’s face. He looked like he was remembering a fond memory. 

He actually probably was. 

Stars, did Dream remember that day. It was a sweet date at home. Cross made Dream’s favorite meal and had his favorite wine. Dream had come home to the house covered in yellow and white rose petals. Dim lights dangled from the ceiling.

It had been perfect! 

Well, perfect until the fire… and the electricity shortage… and Dream’s concussion. It didn’t matter to Dream though! He wanted to marry Cross and had been ready to say yes. 

Cross insisted they waited for the perfect proposal before they got engaged. Something about Dream deserving the best. He didn’t think Cross realized that he was the best for Dream. That any proposal would be a memory treasured in Dream’s soul. 

“Yeah, I remember.” Dream had a fond smile as he leaned against the counter. He looked down at the apron in his hands. “It was romantic.”  
  


“I had to come home early because Cross was having a panic attack over your concussion.” Paralysis giggled, his eyesockets shutting. “Atlantis was having a book fair that year too!” 

Wait-

  
  
“What happened to Atlantis anyway?” Dream looked back up at his son. Confusion swirled in his mind. The city vanished some time ago and slowly became a thing of legends to mortals. He never knew what caused the brilliant city to disappear. 

Paralysis’s eyesockets got comically wide. He avoided his mother’s eyelights. “I don’t know…”

Dream had to stifle a laugh at his son’s expression. He knew Paralysis was lying. Dream had a feeling he didn’t want to know the answer anyways. 

“Anyway!” Paralysis quickly changed the topic. His hands slapped together as he sat back up. His smile is a little and too wide and innocent. “Can I have a cookie now?”

Dream frowned and looked down at the cookies. He was unsure if he should let Paralysis have one. “You need to eat some breakfast first, Parry.”

Paralysis’s eyelight was large and wavered. Fuck, his puppy dog eyes. Dream shut his basins and looked away with a huff. Dream knew what was coming next.

“Moooom~” His voice had a crack in it. Was he actually crying? Stars, Dream couldn’t take his baby crying. It tore at his soul. 

Being stupid, Dream decided to risk it. He looked over his shoulder and saw his son with a tear in his eyesocket. His pout quivered as he stared at Dream. Oh for fuck's sake-

  
“Yes,” Dream was weak and he knew this. He picked the plate up and placed it on the rounded table. His hands placed on the table and leaned across it. “but after br-”

Paralysis didn’t wait for the rest, already grabbing the cookies and stuffing his face. Dream cringed at the sight but shook his head. A sigh left him. “You are going to ruin your appetite, Parry.” 

“Who is cooking?”

  
Dream’s face morphed into disbelief. “I am.”

  
  
“I’m good!” Paralysis shook his head quickly. He took a larger bite out of a cookie. Never once did he break eye contact with his mom.

Dream’s mouth dropped as he gaped at his son. He playfully swatted at his son’s shoulder. “Who raised you!?” 

  
  
“Mom, you caught _ ice cream _ on fire!” Paralysis exclaimed as he avoided the swat with a smile. “It wasn’t even melted! Just burnt!” 

Dream tried to be stern. A glare on his face as he jutted out his hip and crossed his arms. He had a raised eyebrow bone as he stared down at his son. However, the glare didn't seem to work. Parry just continued to eat the cookies unfazed. 

Dream's poker face broke and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. He reached over and rubbed Parry’s head. “Okay, okay. Point taken.” 

Dream was the worst cook. He knew this. Which was why he was having Sugar teach him. He was still a mess over many meals. But he could make mac and cheese and have it not taste like rubber! Progress. 

The sound of someone teleporting in the living room had both of them freezing. Dream instinctively reached out for his son. His eyelights trained on the living room’s entrance, neither of them making noise. His body was tense.

_ Don’t be him. Don’t be him, don’t be him, don’t be- _

“It’s Cross…” Paralysis said as he placed his hand on his mother’s. It was an attempt to calm his mother down. That didn’t stop Dream’s nerves from flying through the roof. His boyfriend was being too quiet-

“DREAM!?”

The God of Positivity was finally able to breathe when he heard his boyfriend’s voice. It was Cross. Dream didn’t let himself relax though. The desperation and worry in the other’s voice had him running into the living room. Paralysis grabbed a handful of cookies before following his mother.

“Holy shit.” Paralysis muttered through a mouth full of cookies. His basins were wide in shock and his free hand gripped Dream’s shirt. 

Cross stood in the middle of the living room, panting as if out of breath. He held a passed out Ink in his arms bridal style. A small ink-like child clung to Cross’s pants leg. Tears streamed down his chubby cheeks. 

When people bring up shields, Dream could still sense emotions from them. A sense that they were alive and there. But when Ink… Everything in Dream seemed to die. 

Just from that alone, he knew the problem. 

“Lay him on the couch,” Dream demanded. His eyelights never left Ink. 

  
Thankfully, Cross didn’t need to be told twice. He placed Ink on the pale yellow couch and backed up quickly. 

His body went on autopilot. Dream knelt near the other. He wavered his hand over Ink’s nose. He could feel air blowing against his fingertips. He was breathing, good.

“Paralysis, go get me a pot of water and a bucket. Cross, some towels please!” Dream gave out the orders as he propped Ink on his side. He took off his gloves and placed them on the floor. 

The two didn’t waste any seconds to get the items they were ordered too. Both ran in different directions, leaving Dream alone with the past out Ink. Well, mostly alone. The kid’s stare never left the two of them.

With them gone, he got to work undoing Ink’s overalls. He pulled them over the god of creation’s shoulders. He tried to get it to shimmy down to his waist but struggled. Of all things for Ink to wear, it had to be overalls!

“What are you doing to Mama?” Dream looked over his shoulder to the strange child. Fear in his small eyesockets. He was watching Dream like a mouse watched a cat. So this was Ink’s kid?

“We need to get this further down so he doesn’t ruin his clothes.” Dream kept his voice gentle. He offered a sympathetic smile. Fuck, this kid shouldn’t be here for this. No kid should see this. 

“Is he gonna be okay?”

  
  
Dream turned away from the child and pushed the others' clothing further down. He needed to stay focused. “If we have anything to say about it, yes. He will be.”

He was finally able to get the clothing down to Ink’s waist. With that out of the way, he got to work on removing the other’s white undershirt. It was difficult but this wasn’t the first time he had to strip Ink of a shirt. He had to help a passed out Ink many times before. 

With his shirt off, Dream finally decided to take a better look at his former friend. There was black ink smeared down his chin and over his cheeks. It wasn’t his blotch, no, that only took up some space on his cheek. There were even some on his hands. 

Fuck, Ink looked like shit. He was pale, paler then he was meant to be. Dream couldn’t feel the other’s emotions. It was as if he was blank. It was a familiar feeling that made Dream want to hurl. It was as if he was dead. 

His soul’s glow wasn’t as bright as it used to be. Almost completely flickered out. He must have taken an overwhelming amount of paint. 

“Dream-” His son’s voice was small, filled with curiosity. He knelt beside Dream. A pot of water in one hand and a bucket in the other. His gaze was on Ink. It stayed that way for a second longer before he met Dream’s. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Overdose.” Dream mumbled as he grabbed his glove and dipped it in the warm water. He twisted the excess water out. This would have to do until Cross brought the towels. He dapped the fabric on Ink’s forehead. 

Whimpering drew Dream’s attention off to the side. The small child that was with Ink was huddled in the corner. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he choked on sobs. It tugged at Dream’s soul. He hated that the child had to witness this. It was never easy when the one you love was hurt.

  
  
It reminded Dream of when Paralysis was little and scared of storms. Fear should never be on a child’s face. 

“Go watch the kid, keep him busy.” Dream looked over to his son and nodded his head over to the kid. Paralysis’ shoulders tensed. His hand clutched back onto Dream’s shirt. “He’s scared, Parry.”  
  


Dream looked back over to Ink. Dapping the wet glove over Ink’s forehead. “Plus, we don’t know how bad this could get. Best for him to not see.”

Paralysis nodded his head, his hand twitched before he let go of Dream’s shirt. It still took a few moments before he stood up and walked to the child. His movement was stiff and robotic. He watched as his son crouched down and held out his hand. His magic sent out waves of nerves.

  
  
“Hey... wanna cookie?”

Dream silently watched as his son lead the child into the kitchen for the cookies. Hopefully, that will keep him busy for now.

Dream turned back to his former friend. Ink hadn't so much as twitched, it was worrying. Only one time Ink had gotten like this, and he nearly fell down. Dream couldn't let that happen now, not with Ink's kid in the other room. 

"Come on, you asshole," Dream muttered as he placed his hands over the other's soul. He took a deep breath and let his magic flow from his hands. He couldn’t do much. Ink’s body was trying to get rid of excess magic, but he needed enough to survive. 

“I got the towels- Fuck!” Dream turned his head in time to see Cross run straight into a wall. All the towels in Dream’s bathroom in his grasp. “I’m okay! I’m okay!”

Cross readjusted his grip on his towels. He ran over to Dream, he was slightly out of breath. Dream muttered a ‘thank you’ as he took the towels out of his boyfriend’s hands.

  
  
He wiped the puke off the sleeping God; Starting with his mouth and chin. The ink puke was able to come off easily with a single swipe. But that didn’t stop Dream from going through multiple towels in the process. The smell was strong of paint and Cross was gagging behind his hand. 

“What happened?” Dream questioned as he wiped off the remaining ink. He never took his gaze from the God of Creation. He laid the towels into the pot of water. He let himself lean back into Cross’s side.

“I don’t know.” Cross had laid his head against Dream’s shoulder. He let out a shuddered breath. “I was going to get some supplies for Par’s training when I saw Ink on the ground.” Cross grimaced. “He was puking so much. His kid was tugging on me. Begging to help Ink.”

  
  
“Shit, Sunshine, it looked like he was dying!” The white-clad skeleton exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist. His shield seemed to crack. Nearly breaking down and allowing Dream to sense his boyfriend’s emotions. 

“Why did you bring him here?” Dream whispered to Cross. He watched his boyfriend out of the corner of his socket. He watched Cross’s expressions flash across his face. He felt the tidal wave that threatened to break through the other’s shield. 

“Well, I couldn't exactly take him to the pharmacy.” Cross babbled out. That was true. Cross pulled his hood over his head and tugged on it. His breathing was harsh and he licked his mouth. “He’s not exactly smiled upon since he got with Error.”

“Why didn’t you take him to Error?” Dream inquired with a frown. Not fully understanding why Cross would do this. He wasn’t mad, far from it. Just- confused. 

Dream hadn’t spoken to Ink in over a century. They weren’t exactly close anymore. Life just pulled them apart. His son changed everything and he refused to let anything endanger his son.

  
  
Ink was a risk. A risk he didn’t want to take.

  
  
“I don’t know where he is! I haven’t spoken to him since he ended things with Nightmare.” Cross looked overdone and stressed. His eyelights were shrunk and wavered. Magic flowed from his eyesockets. He looked scared as he stared at the God of Creation. Guilt ate into Dream’s soul.

“It’s fine, Crissy.” Dream took a breath and laid a hand on his mate’s shoulder. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Cross’s cheek. He let himself linger for a moment. He offered a sweetened smile. “I understand.”

“Nghnnn…” 

  
Dream’s head snapped towards the god on the couch. Ink twitched and moved to lay on his side. His basins were closed shut tight. The god of creation had crinkled up his nose and shoved his face into the couch. Dream felt his breath be taken. 

“Blotch...”

  
  
Ink reacted to the nickname. His eyesockets opened before he clenched them shut once again. Dream scrabbled for the towels. He patted the cloth against Ink’s forehead. Drops of water fell down Ink’s forehead. It soaked into the coach. 

Ink tried to open his eyesockets again, this time succeeding. His eyesockets fluttered open at the sound of the old nickname. When their eyelights locked, Dream saw recognition flash behind Ink’s eyelights. Relief flooded his soul. 

“What do you remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ….I love Sugar as a female. She is fucking amazing. Godlings age like mortals in the first years of their lives. But once they hit puberty, they age slower until they just stop aging in general.
> 
> **Also, now that this chapter is out, asks will open for the main characters over on Tumblr!**
> 
>   
please leave a comment! it really helps! thank you!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: talk of overdose and implied drug use. **
> 
> I updated so quick and hello!
> 
> Chapter two of the event is here!

“Blotch…” 

That voice… It was familiar…

Ink opened his eyesockets when he recognized the name. The light before him was overwhelming. It had him closing them again and wincing. Ink felt something cold and wet touch his forehead. 

When he finally got his eyesockets opened, everything in him froze. Familiar eyelights stared at him with barely concealed anger and concern. A hand was on his forehead, patting it with a washcloth. 

Begonia…? 

Relief flooded those familiar golden eyelights. It was like a sigh left the other instantly. A shaken smile fought its way onto Dream’s skull. He slowly removed the wet cloth from Ink’s forehead. 

“What do you remember?” Dream whispered. His voice was soft, movements were slow. As if he was worried he would scare Ink off. 

Ink didn’t say anything. He blinked slowly as he tried to remember. He couldn’t. All he could remember was sitting at the table with Reaper. The next moment, he was waking up here. 

“I-” Ink shook his head. He brought up a hand to his head as he fought to remember what happened. 

“Don’t overthink.” Dream raised the washcloth up. A teasing smile spread across the golden god’s face. “You got time.”

Ink shot a look at his friend. His eyesocket’s were heavy. He wanted to go back to sleep. He couldn’t though. Not with the seriousness that never left Dream’s gaze. Even if he was joking. He tried to sit up, only for pain to flare up in his soul.

Ink gasped and clutched at his ribs. Strength left his body, he fell backward. Dream’s arm shot behind Ink and held him up.

  
  
“Shit, Ink!” Dream swore as his other hand went to lay on his chest. He helped to steady the weakened god. Ink gasped when he felt magic flood into his body from Dream.“You need to take it easy!” 

Dream didn’t meet his gaze as he continued the onslaught of magic. His gaze filled with concentration and worry.

“W-what happened?” Ink forced his voice to work. It was sore and felt like he spent a good couple hours sucking someone off. He rubbed at his throat. His eyesockets clenched shut.

  
  
“You were puking.” 

Ink turned his head to the foreign voice. It was a skeleton, maybe a foot taller than Dream. He had a singular white eyelight in the left socket and a burning red in the right. A scribble of red across his right cheek. He stood there in a white jacket that was stained with...black ink? And a black undershirt. 

“Cross?” 

It was pretty easy to recognize the God of Wanderers. He would forever stick out like a sore thumb. It was kind of hard to forget a disciple of Nightmare. 

A disciple was typically a mortal, but rarely could be a god. They devoted their entire being to a certain god. Usually, if the God in question accepted them, they would be granted an eternal life of serving their new lord. However, it was rare for a god to accept a disciple. 

  
“Hello, Artist.” Cross’s stare avoided his. That uncommon spite of shyness the god showed. Ink could see he had his arm around Dream. His grip was loose, but his hand kept clenching. 

“I was puking…?” Ink frowned and shook his head. Why would he be puking? He never got sick! Well, he hadn’t in over a century. Besides, he only puked when- 

Ink found his eyesockets widen. Guilt flushed over it in a tidal wave. He swallowed his magic. His body tensed up to the point of being painful. He didn’t dare to look Dream in the eyelights. Now understanding why there had been anger in the other’s eyes.

  
  
“You overdosed...” Dream’s voice was a cold whisper. It seemed to pain the other to even mutter those words. He pulled his hands back. Quick to stop the flow of magic. 

“You stupid, motherfucker, drunk paint again and overdosed!” Ink flinched as Dream’s voice got louder and louder. The golden god now stood up. His fist shook and he had his arms pressed against his sides. 

“You promised me you had quit!” Dream growled out. Ink finally met Dream’s stare and felt like ice fell on top of him. There were tears trickling slowly down the other’s face. His eyesockets were wide and wavered as he tried to helplessly control his feelings. 

With the other standing, he had a better look at his friend. It had been a couple of centuries since Ink had last seen Dream. He had changed in those short years. Dream no longer had his long gold cape. Even his golden crown was even gone. 

He wore a dark green tank top and blue jeans that had gold splattered across his legs. He looked so mature now. He didn’t look like the same runt that stuck by his side as godlings. 

“Which one did you take?” Dream interrogated as he stopped Ink’s thoughts. His hands were on his hips. Eyesockets narrowed as he stared at his former friend. Ink could see hints of tears in the other’s eyesockets.

Oh. Ink blinked up at Dream and sighed. He let his body give out and fell back onto the couch. “It wasn’t any negative emotion.”

“And that makes it sooooo much better!” Dream rolled his eyelights. Anger and annoyance rolled off of him in waves. “You know that even positive paint can cause negative side effects.” Dream sat back down on the floor next to Ink. 

“Ink…” Dream whispered yelled. He swore under his breath and shook his head. “Those paints fuck with your memory.” Dream’s voice sounded broken and tired. 

“You- You forgot an entire week the last time you took them!” Dream’s brought his hands up to his mouth. His fingers shook. “It got to the point you were writing on your scarf just so you _ wouldn’t _ forget!” 

His scarf? Fuck, Ink hadn’t thought about that old thing in forever. It was probably buried in a box somewhere. Left to be forgotten and never used again. He remembers having spare ink on him at all times. Just in case he wanted to remember something.

“Dream, I-”

  
  
“MAMA!” Ink’s head snapped over Cross’s shoulder. His son stood in an entrance next to a teenager. His hand held a broken cookie. The rest of the treat laid by his son’s feet. PJ’s entire body shook. His eyesockets were wide, scared.

“Paperjam…”

  
  
The moment he uttered his son’s name. His baby burst into tears and ran towards him. He quickly sat up (with help of course from Cross) and opened his arms for his Plumeria. 

It hurt to have his son come barreling into his arms, but Ink didn't care.

Paperjam buried his head into his chest. Loud sobs escaped him, his entire body shook. Ink felt like his soul was destroyed seeing his son like this. He laid his head on top of Paperjam’s and pressed a kiss against his baby’s skull. 

Paperjam began to hiccup through his sobs. Ink’s ribcage quickly became soaked in PJ’s tears. Piece after piece of his soul chipped and destroyed at each sob from his baby.

  
  
“He saw?” Ink’s voice came out like a broken whisper. He turned his attention to Cross. The white-clad skeleton looked ashamed but nodded his head slowly. 

“He is the one to get me to help you.”

  
  
Self-hatred flooded the Creator. How much did PJ see? What has Ink done? He caused his baby to be so terrified! It was his fault there were tears running down PJ’s face! He was the reason his baby was now sobbing into his chest. 

His baby... 

Instead of protecting his baby as he wanted, he caused more harm. What kind of mom was he? He couldn’t even keep his son happy and let him be at peace. He fucked up. He really, really fucked up. 

“I- I was so scared, Mama!” Paperjam cried into his chest.  
  


That was what finally broke Ink. Tears raced down his cheeks. His tears felt hot running down his cheeks. It burned, they being a sign of his evil deed. He brought his baby into his arms tighter. He let out silent sobs as he held his baby close. 

“I’m sorry, Plumeria.” He whispered wetly against his son’s skull. He pulled his head back far enough to pepper Paperjam in kisses. “I’m so, so, sorry!”

  
  
Paperjam still cried but he calmed down to hiccups rather full-on sobs. His beautiful eyelights were dim, now focused on Ink’s plain white soul. His hand rested on Ink’s ribs, his bottom lip quivered.

“Hey!” Ink unwrapped his arms. He cupped his son’s cheeks and had him meet Ink’s eyelights. “I’m fine now, Jammy.”

  
  
“P-promise?” 

Ink nodded his head quickly. “I promise, baby! I promise!”

Dream stood up, a pot of water in his hands. He turned to Cross with an apologetic smile. “Crissy, can you take the towels back.” He then turned to the teenager. “Parry, please help him.”

“Sure, Mom.” 

Ink opened an eyesocket to see the teenager standing behind Dream. His facial expression was blank and he seemed to be studying Ink and Paperjam. _ Mom…? _

The teen, Parry, reached down and grabbed half of the towels. Cross pressed a kiss to Dream’s forehead and grabbed the rest. 

“Thank you,” Dream chimed, his body twitched. Nerves seemed to be racing through his body. Shifting on his feet before he turned to look back at Ink.

“Do you still like Sunflower tea?”

* * *

After the apparent cleanup, Dream had given him a shirt. It was baggy due to being Cross’s, but it did just fine. They then went to get cups of tea. Dream’s son and Cross went out for training, the kid almost being dragged out by Cross. 

Dream had just sat down with their cups. The smell of the tea was overpowering and promised relaxation. 

Ink took the cup and drank it with vigor. The taste was bitter but the sugar and milk helped everything. 

“I can’t believe you even remember I liked Sunflower tea!” Ink exclaimed as he took a sip of his tea. The flavor exploded onto his tongue, making him hum in appreciation. 

The taste reminded him of a summer day near a river. There were small seeds that circled in the cup. The amount of magic poured into this was almost too much, yet not enough. He recognizes the magic as Dream’s. Hard not too. It was delicious. He couldn’t remember the last time he had this!

“How could I not?” Dream scoffed. His face remained neutral and he took a sip of his own drink. Lemon Zinger. “You drank it like it was the only thing keeping you alive!” 

“At some point, it was!” Ink snickered as he sat the cup down. Ink groaned as his body seemed to relax. Gratefully taking in the magic Dream obviously poured into the tea.

Wiggling in his lap had Ink looking down. Paperjam hadn’t wanted to leave Ink alone. He had been clinging to Ink the entire time. Ink smiled and rubbed his son’s cheek with his thumb. His sweet baby. 

“He’s a cutie.” Ink looked back up at Dream. His old friend was smiling down at Plumeria. His eyelights held fondness. 

“Yeah, he is.” 

Something clicked in Ink. This was the first time Dream had even met Paperjam! Ink felt befuddled that this hadn’t happened sooner. Dream was his best friend!

“Stars! We haven’t talked in… in..” Ink trailed off as he tried to remember the exact date he last spoke to him. His star eyelight spun as he concentrated-

“One hundred and three years.” Dream said simply as he took another sip of his tea. “Yeah, it’s been a while.” 

Ink frowned. It couldn’t have been that long. ...Could it? Sure, they haven’t talked in a while, but over a hundred years? Come to think of it, the last he talked to Dream was around the time him and Error first got together. Even those memories were fuzzy.

“I-” Ink shook his head and sunk back into the table. “I can’t believe it’s been that long!” 

Dream shrugged his shoulders. His expression was emotionless as he stared just above Ink’s right shoulder. 

“Yeah...”

  
“And you have a kid!” Ink couldn’t understand that the most! Dream was always adamant about not wanting kids. Said he loved kids, but he wasn’t fit for being a parent. Which Ink never understood. Dream was soft, understanding, and caring. Perfect to be a parent in general. “How did that happen?” 

“Sex. Nine months later, a baby was here.” Dream now rolled his eyelights. He laid his hand on the table and circled designs into the wooden table with his finger. “You should know.”

Okay, Ink should have seen that coming. 

“I guess I just never thought of you having a kid.” Ink twirled his finger on the rim of the cup. He rubbed his hand up and down his kid’s spine. “Especially with Cross. You two didn’t seem to acknowledge each other back then.”

  
  
Dream appeared to be confused and then shook his head. “Cross isn’t Paralysis’s father.” 

What? Ink blinked, confused. Who else could it be? If Cross wasn’t Paralysis’s dad-

“Who is his dad then?” Ink inquired as he took another sip of his tea. Ink tilted his head to the side and watched his friend. 

At this, Dream froze. It was only a millisecond, anyone else would have missed it. Ink wasn’t anyone else, however. Dream was back to pretending nothing was wrong. He carelessly shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his tea. “It doesn’t matter. His father isn’t in the picture.” 

“Oh.” His mouth fell in an ‘o’ as he let the thought set. What else could Ink say? He didn’t want to press the subject. It was clearly a topic that Dream didn’t want to discuss. But parenting with two parental figures was hard as fuck. Dream doing it on his own… He was strong! “That’s pretty amazing, you raising him on your own.”

  
  
“I’m not alone.” Dream objected. A fond smile spread across his face. He gave a small shake of his head. “I have Cross and Sugar. They help-”

  
“Yeah, but it’s not the same.” Ink quickly added. He looked down and rubbed his son’s back. “They weren’t there for every moment, big or small.”

Dream didn’t say a word. It was clear he didn’t agree fully with that. Instead, he had taken a deep breath. His fingers tapped repeatedly against the table.

“Anyways! How old is…Uh...” Dream trailed off, he quickly tried to change the subject. He snapped his fingers as he tried to think of the name. 

“Paperjam.” Ink chimed happily. Pride surged through him like a tidal wave. “Not even a half a decade years old. Four years.”

Dream’s eyelights were wide. His grin took over his face and he leaned forward. “Only four?” 

Ink nodded his head. His smile couldn’t be wiped away. He looked down at his son. He loved his son and couldn’t wait to watch him grow into the god he was meant to be. He knew that no matter what, he would be proud to be Plumeria’s mother.

“Dream?” A thought passed through his mind. He was confused by one thing. “Why didn’t you tell me about Parry?” 

Any parent would instantly gush about their child to a friend. Paralysis had to be close to be at least 14-15 years old. Not once did Dream even mention having a kid before today. Then again, they haven't talked in forever, but still!

“Why would I?” Dream shrugged his shoulders. It was as if he didn’t care. “By the time he was born, we didn’t talk.”

“Still!” Ink insisted. He raised up and waved his hand at Dream. He didn’t know how his friend couldn’t understand this! “I would have loved to be there for you and hi-”

  
  
“Ink...” Dream’s tired voice interrupted Ink. There was a hint of anger flared in his eyelights. “Just drop it, okay?” 

It shut Ink up. He stared at Dream in shock. His friend used to tell him everything. Never once kept anything secret. He was always a shitty liar who rarely got upset. Now, he just looked tired. 

“Okay,” He held up a hand in surrender. A frown etching onto his face. “I’m sorry.”

Dream shook his head. He looked apologetic. Ashamed of his own actions. “No, don’t be.” 

Ink paid close attention to his friend as they sat in silence. Dream was reserved and seemed to close off. His body tensed and his legs crossed. The other wasn’t looking at Ink.

  
  
All of this made Ink wonder what had happened. What had caused them to drift apart to this point? Awkward conversations and silence had never described them before. Ink hated it.

“So, what had happened?” Dream asked, thankfully breaking the silence. It seemed he was finally ready to pull Ink’s bandaid off. That and what better way to change the subject? “What made you drink the paints again?”

  
  
Ink clenched his fist. He closed his eyesockets. Images from before flashed through his mind. He felt the strong need to make the paint and chug them down. All of it! All at once and just forget his problems. His soul itched and burned for it. 

  
A hand grabbed his and gave it a squeeze. Ink opened his basins. Dream was leaning forward. His golden eyelights shined with sympathy.

  
  
“It’s okay, Blotch.” Dream gave him a smile that spoke levels on how much Dream actually cared. “Just breathe and take your time.”

Ink turned his hand and grasped Dream’s tightly. Their fingers interlocked, Dream rubbed Ink’s with his thumb. Care and patience seeped from the other as he waited for Ink to talk.

Slowly, Ink began to tell the other what happened. About how he fell in love with Geno but the other was hesitant. How Paperjam went missing and was found beaten. How they all had thought Reaper abandoned Geno. 

How now, Geno didn’t want to be with Ink. How it destroyed Ink, how it made him feel like shit for being sad. How he had his family and life was still good. Which only made him feel worse.

  
  
Through his entire ramble, Dream remained compassionate. 

“The last thing I remember is apologizing to Reaper.” Ink sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. He rocked his son back and forth, in an attempt to comfort himself. He stared into Dream’s gaze nearly the entire time. He felt comforted by his friend’s gaze. It made him feel less like a jackass.

“I’m sorry that you went through that.” Dream apologized, a frown placed on his face. His fingers squeezed tighter around Ink’s. “Having the one you love cut things off is painful.”

Ink didn’t say anything. He just nuzzled his head into PJ. Everything felt like a lot. He was happy he was able to tell Dream. But he was still faced with the facts of everything. 

Fuck, was he being selfish? it’s not like he wanted Geno just for himself. He would be happy if Geno wanted him _ and _Reaper. Hell! He had an amazing husband who always took his breath away! A son that light up his life and-

“How about this,” Dream sat up straighter. He clapped his hands together. He leaned closer across the table. His leg came up and he sat down on it, to reach further. “Every time you feel the need to drink the paint, you call me.” 

“Are you serious?”

  
  
“Yes!” He exclaimed. Determination flared his eyelights. Ink could see the fire behind his eyelights. “Ink, you shouldn’t feel like you need to drink paint to be happy.” 

“Thank you.” Ink felt his voice crack. Tears started to form in his eyesockets once again. Dream had been his best friend. The closest person to a family he had for centuries. And he-

“I’m sorry I stopped talking to you.” Ink whispered. More tears ran down his cheeks and he shook his head. He wanted to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. Forgiveness for being the lousiest friend in the entire realm. 

He still felt confused as to why he even did stop talking to Dream. They had been so close. They grew up together and were always by each other’s side. Then one day, they just weren’t. 

The last real conversation Ink remembers that they had was when Ink wanted advice on courting Error. Everything after that was fuzzy. The paints were still in his system, so his memories of the past weren’t fully there. 

Dream sighed and leaned back onto the couch. “Don’t be, Ink.”

“But I _ abandoned _you.” Ink felt horrified at the revelation. He never wanted to leave Dream behind, yet that is what he did. He never even thought of Dream until today. What kind of friend-

“Ink, shut up for once.” Dream’s huffed, his expression hardened. “You didn’t _ abandon _me!" Dream rolled his eyelights. "I could have reached out, but I chose not too. It was a mutual thing.”

  
  
“Still-”

  
  
“Ink, I will tell Error about your rule 34 journal!” Dream threatened. That got Ink to shut up. His eyelights widened. How did Dream even still remember that journal? “A relationship - _ a platonic one! _\- takes two to make it work. Both of us didn’t try.”

Ink wiped at his tears. He choked as he whispered. “Can we give it a try now?”

“I-” The sudden hesitation in Dream’s expression struck at Ink’s soul. Dream pulled his hand to his chest, eyelights dimmed in thought. Ink felt scared for his answer. Suddenly, Dream smiled softly. It didn’t reach his eyesockets. “Of course, Blotch.” 

Relief flooded Ink and he felt like he could breathe. Ink didn’t know how he got so lucky. How he got this lucky to be brought to Dream. How could Dream be so kind? He didn’t deserve thi-

Dream flicked his fingers against Ink’s. “Stop!”

_ “Ouch!” _Ink yanked his hand back. He shot a pouty glare to Dream. His former friend had a raised eyebrow bone.

“I told you to not overthink. You’re clearly not used to it.” Dream averted his gaze, his grin twisted as he tried to not look guilty. 

  
“Oh, ha, ha!” Ink swatted at Dream’s hand. He grabbed a cookie on the plate near him and chucked it at Dream. “You golden prick!”

Dream openly laugh, his eyesocket’s were clenched shut. His hand came up and covered his mouth. A yellow blush spread across his cheeks, causing the hidden freckles to shine through. 

“You know I’m right!” Dream retorted happily. He grabbed the cookie and tore it in half. He threw one half at Ink and crammed the other in his mouth. 

“Doesn’t mean you have to say it! You dick!” Ink lifted his leg and kicked at Dream. Dream gasped and had to quickly sit down to keep from falling.

The two fell silent as they stared at each other, both expected Dream to fall. When it set in that he wouldn’t, the two burst into a fit of giggles. 

“I missed you, Begonia…” Ink finally said once his laughter died down. Dream quickly stopped laughing. His expression suddenly twisted into something painful. He leaned back in his chair, a smile forced its way onto his face.

  
  
“I-I missed you too, Blotch.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Dream for some reason. 
> 
> I kind of stole the title idea of Cross from Golden's story "1E99 (Infinity)" in chapter 32. I had no other idea XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment! Really helps!


	19. Poor Unfortunate souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: People in background dying and suffering

Ink and Jammy had quickly left after their encounter. Everything in Geno wanted to race after Ink and tell him he still cared. That no matter what, he would always hold a piece of Geno. That he needed more time. 

  
He didn’t.

  
Instead, he walked over to his husband who still sat at the kitchen table. Reaper was on his second cup of black coffee already. His stare was dead and his own fingers intertwined together as he leaned on the table. Something circling behind his eyesockets.

Geno stared for a minute before making his way to the other and climbed into his lap. Reaper easily dropped his arms to allow Geno into his grip. He pushed his cup to the side, his hands circled Geno’s waist. 

With ease, he was wrapped up in death’s hands. Geno sighed, content seeped into his soul. He turned his head to nuzzle the other’s chest. His free hand came up and twisted into the fabric of the other’s t-shirt. 

Reaper just held him in his arms. His soul hummed happily and sought Geno’s out. It felt amazing to feel that again. After everything.  
  


He always dreamed of being in his mate’s arms again. To be in the Upper Realm and be consumed by the other. Now that fantasy was a reality. Yet, he still felt like something was missing. <strike>_Their little Star..._</strike>He tried not to think about them, not right now. 

  
  
Geno let out a quiet mumble. He buried his head further into Reaper’s chest. His fingers twisted in the black t-shirt. Reaper’s arms held him close, his chin rested on Geno’s skull. 

This felt so nice. All of this. He could stay in his mate’s arms forever. He pulled his legs up and made himself into a small ball. Reaper’s hand strayed down to his thigh, running his fingers up and down. 

Geno maneuvered his hand up into Reaper’s t-shirt. He laid his hand on top of Reaper’s ribs. Right across his soul. He sighed and pressed himself tighter against his husband. His toes wiggled, his toes rubbing together. 

Geno felt Reaper’s nose pressed against his skull. His husband pressed a kiss against his head. Geno let out a sigh of happiness. 

Everything about the God of Death made him feel at ease. It wasn’t natural in any way but maybe that's why it lured Geno in so much. It wasn't natural to anyone else, but the god of tragedy. 

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Reaper questioned softly. Concern clear in the other’s voice. The god of death leaned his head down to where his ears would be. His skull nuzzled and pressed into Geno. 

Geno tensed, his soul froze as fear twisted his nonexistent stomach. Fuck. Was he that obvious? He may not be the best at hiding his emotions, but Reaper couldn’t know, right? 

It didn’t matter if he did or not. Geno let out his shaken breath. His fingers pet over his mate's rib cage in a soothing distraction. For himself or Reaper, Geno didn’t know. 

“Even if we were separated for a century, I still know you, Geno.” Reaper rubbed his arm. His voice was like silk. It made Geno melt into the security of his husband's hold. 

“I-” Geno let out a breath and his grip tightened. He couldn’t say it. He wanted to tell Reaper but he didn’t want to risk everything. Not when they are still fixing things. 

He didn’t want Reaper to think he loved him any less because of Ink. Because in reality, he loved them both equally. Reaper would forever hold a special place being there first, but Ink was there at his worst. 

“Does it have anything to do with the creator?” Geno froze. His breathing stopped altogether. He didn’t know what to do. He was stuck. It was like Reaper stole all the air in his chest and held it captive. 

When Geno didn’t say anything, Reaper moved. He grabbed Geno by his chin. He gently lifted Geno’s skull so their eyesockets meet. Reaper’s smile was kind and sent warmth through Geno. “You can talk to me, you know that right?”

  
  
Geno nodded his head. He knew he could. Yes, a part of him dreaded and was scared this was all a trick. Yet that didn’t change the bottom line of it all; He trusted Reaper. 

“I know-” Geno murmured. He laid his head on Reaper’s chin. His eyesockets closed as he tried to collect his thoughts. What could he say? _ ‘I’m sorry I fell in love with someone else?’ _Either way felt like it was the wrong time. They just-

  
“Good!” A kiss to his forehead. Reaper’s voice was filled with understanding. “Then you know you can come to me when you are ready.”

Geno pulled his head back. Reaper had a small smile. His eyesockets filled with warmth and love. It made Geno’s soul thrum with happiness. 

Geno surged forward and captured Reaper in a kiss. It wasn’t a needy one like the ones from last night. It was filled with appreciation and love. Geno made sure to pour everything he had into it. He wanted Reaper to know how much he loved the other. How much he meant to him.

  
  
“I love you, Reaps,” Geno whispered against the other before he closed the gap for another kiss. 

“I love you too, Sunshine.”

* * *

The rest of his morning was filled with tears. He had to be separated from his husband once again. He wanted to cling to Reaper with everything in him. He wanted to never leave his side. It wasn’t fair! They were just reunited and already they were apart by miles! 

Why couldn’t they have ditched work or something? Just spend the day watching television in one another's arms. Keeping one another tied to the ground as too fresh memories reared their ugly head. 

After Reaper successfully pulled Geno off of him, _ (it had been rough with promises of the other coming back) _ they went to work. He felt empty as he went from tragedy to tragedy. His soul felt heavy and cold. He wanted to curl under blankets with hot chocolate and his family. His whole family.

Unfortunately, there were no deaths. So he didn’t get to his beloved throughout the day. It made Geno feel like shit when he thought that. He shouldn’t be sad no one died. It was morbid. Fortunately, he had yet to come across a child or baby. One good thing that came from leaving the house.  
  


Now, Geno stood on the edge of a cliff. He stared at the area before him. His soul reacted to the call he had followed. It had him go to an entire village. 

It was bordering on five hundred people. He felt sorry for the work this would mean for Reaper. If anyone died that was. A tragedy didn’t always mean death, but it always meant someone suffered.

Geno tugged on his scarf. A frown etched onto his skull. He hated his job and thinks he always will. That was something for sure to never change. 

_ ‘zerp’ _

The sound of someone teleporting came from behind him. He was instantly drowned in the familiar magic of destruction. Geno turned around to see his brother standing there. Error’s expression was twisted in determination and a small bit of glee. Always the eager one to get to work.

When Error saw him, he grinned. “Hey, Glitch fuck.”

  
  
“Morning to you too…” Geno grumbled under his breath. Not really in the mood for snide remarks. He turned back around and plopped down on the edge of the cliff. 

“So, this village is to be destroyed?” Geno questioned, feeling resigned. The village was rather small. Even in the morning, everyone was out and about. Mortal’s waved at one another, children were out and playing.

“Yep.” Error dragged out the word and popped the ‘p’ in the end. He looked unaffected by the casualties. “An earthquake is due to hit in a minute.” 

“How is this always so easy for you?” Geno whispered in awe and shock. He turned his attention back to the people down below. “So many people are going to die-”

  
  
“Maybe, they will, maybe they won't.” Error muttered without a single care. He raised his hand to pull strings from his eyesockets. “That doesn’t change our jobs.”

There was an unspoken count down to the village’s end. Geno could hear it in his head as if someone was whispering it into his nonexistent ears. 

He grabbed his mask from his inventory. It was cracked but like hell was he not going to wear it. He placed it on his head. His eyesockets closed as he listened closely to the hidden countdown.

_ Five… _ He could feel the buzz of both his and Error’s magic. _ four… _ Shrieks of laughter from the children in the village. _ three...two… _ He readied his magic to teleport. ... _ One_.

Geno’s eyesockets snapped open. He stood in the middle of the village. His soul beat was like thunder in his nonexistent ears. 

  
It felt like time slowed down. The ground cracked and crumbled beneath him. He looked up and saw Error floating above the village. A twisted sense of happiness was on his brother’s face. His entire silhouette was bathed in the morning light. 

His strings were shot out and wrapped around buildings. His magic seemed to devour the place. His laughter rang through the area like a taunting alarm bell to the mortals. 

Geno swallowed his breath. His magic spread by instinct. He reached up into his eyesockets and pulled out his own red strings. He broke his gaze from his brother to peer at the mortals. Their tragedies and destruction were just milliseconds away, and they don’t know. They are carefree and happy. 

  
  
They won’t be for long. 

He didn’t think about it, thinking would make it hurt. He flung the strings outwards. They are attached to the victim’s souls. It wouldn’t kill them, it just made them easier targets. 

Tears slid down his cheeks. His magic covered the strings and tainted the mortal’s souls. Deeming them a tragedy in waiting. 

Once it happened, they had no hope of not being one. Whether it was death, an injury, or the loss of someone close to them. It was going to happen. Their fates were sealed.

He closed his eyesockets. His soul thumbed with every loud second. He cast more of his strings. Spreading out his magic as he thrust his arms to capture more unfortunate souls. 

He didn’t let anyone get away from him. They couldn’t run from their fate, just like he couldn’t. He would make sure of it.

A loud thundering noise had Geno freezing on the spot. He slowly looked over his shoulder. An old three-story building cracked and began to crumble. The windows shattered in unison, shards of glass fell down. 

Geno took an intake of breath and stumbled out of the path of the glass. He tripped and landed on his ass. Geno gasped loudly as the house fell.

There was a tug on his soul. The building grew closer and closer. Debris fell and came down on the ground around him. He squeaked and tried to dodge but one landed on a piece of his jacket. 

Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! His breathing grew faster. He looked back at the building. Something finally snapped and it came crashing down. Geno closed his eyesockets and waited for the hit. 

...It never came.

“What have I told you about standing in the middle of destruction?” Error’s voice suddenly sounded to the right of him.

  
Geno opened his eyesockets. He was no longer on the ground but in the air. Error’s blue string was wrapped around his soul, keeping him afloat. His jacket that was under the debris was torn. He tried to slow his breathing, it proved to be difficult as he swallowed some magic.

  
  
“If I want to die, stand there.” Geno quoted his brother with ease as he stared down at the dying village.

“Exactly.” Error thrust his arms up, the ground exploded. Screams of the mortals filled the air. Error looked over to Geno, his stare hard. “So, stop standing in the fucking middle of the destruction!”

Geno didn’t say anything. Instead, he grabbed his strings and wrapped them around more mortals. His magic tainted them and seconds later, they died or got severely injured. 

Geno wanted to cry for them all. He wanted to wrap each child in a comforting embrace. He wanted to apologize to them. Apologize for who he was and what he brought to them. 

Even then, he hated to admit that this. This type of job was easier for him. When he had Error beside him. When he could focus on the destruction and not the children dying. When he could reach over and grab his brother’s hand. Which he did. 

Error didn’t react to Geno intertwining their fingers. He squeezed his hand around Geno’s. His thumb rubbed the back of Geno’s hand. The only show of sympathy Error ever showed during these jobs.

“What’s got you so distracted anyways?” Error interrogated as he made another building fall. It landed on top of a couple, both were still alive. It had Geno’s body clenching up. “You’re usually gone by now.”

Another thing he hated was how Error seemed to be able to read him so easily. He wanted to scoff and turn away. Kind of hard to do that when his soul and hand was literally in his brother’s hold. 

Geno wrapped his arms around himself, his strings kept themselves tethered to the mortals. His fingers tightened around Error’s. Without missing a beat, he told his brother the truth. He had to tell someone. “I told Ink I couldn’t try to be with him right now,” 

The strings around his soul tighten. Geno let out a yelp. He grabbed at the front of his shirt, his head snapped to the side. Objections were on his tongue but his mouth never opened to ask. 

Realization had twisted in Error’s face. “Shit, that’s why he has been acting weird lately.”

“Acting weird?” Geno questioned, his face twisted in confusion. Worry now eating at him. He bit his tongue and looked away. “What has he been doing?”

“He-” Error let out a huff of air and rubbed his head in frustration. “He was upset, assured me he would tell me later.” At Geno’s confused expression, Error quickly continued. “That isn’t the weird part. No, he woke up as if nothing happened. He was happy.”

  
  
Error shot out a hand and a blast demolished half the village. He met Geno’s gaze, concern ate at the multicolored eyelights. “He was fake.” 

_ ...Fake? ...Happy? _

“He acted similarly at my house.” Geno blinked and looked down. Something clicked into place for him. He furrowed his eyebrow bones. Something was wrong, severely wrong. He pulled on Error’s hand, his breath picked up.

  
  
“He went to your house?” Error inquired with his hand frozen in the air. His fingers twitched as the thought processed in his mind. 

  
The question alone confused Geno. Error didn’t know? Ink told Error everything. It wasn’t a big deal, but it was still weird.

  
  
“Yeah.” Geno nodded his head firmly. He tapped his fingers against his ribcage. His nerves shot up. “He saw me and freaked out. He went to the bathroom and came out happy.” 

Geno wanted to curl in on himself. He wiggled in place and looked to the mortals below. He saw one mother turn back and run to her child that had fallen down. His strings latched onto both of him. He clenched his eyesockets shut tightly before he looked up to the sun.

Geno blinked, shot his free hand and shot his strings towards the child. “He also didn’t seem to remember he laid PJ on the couch.” 

Suddenly Error froze in the middle of his destruction. “He- He forgot?”

  
  
“Yeah, it was weird-” Geno started to say but couldn’t. His entire body was forced into a teleport. He landed on the cliff he was on previously. Geno looked around for his brother and found his brother behind him. “Error?”

“SHIT!” Error seemed to not care about destruction anymore. He dug into his pocket quickly. Distress and fear came off of him in waves. “Shit, shit, shit!”

He pulled out his phone and quickly started to type away. Error was pacing now. His chest heaving quickly as he waited and waited. He swore loudly when he got no answer. He tried called a second time. 

“Error, you’re scaring me!” He cried out desperately as he stopped his own job. He stared at his brother, fear swelled in his soul. “What’s wrong?!”

“**Pick up, Squid**!” Error murmured under his breath. He ignored Geno. The glitches on his body got worse and worse. “ **CoMe oN**!”

“**P!cK uP**!” Error honestly looked scared out of his mind. It was difficult to understand him. Once again, it seemed no one answered. “**D4MN 1T!**”

Geno, tired of being ignored, he walked up to Error. He reached to grab onto Error’s arm. He wanted the other to talk to him. To let him know what is going on! Ink was important to Geno too! 

However, Error jerked out of Geno’s reach. His glitching worsened. “**D0N’T T0UCH M3!**”

Geno, now pissed, growled out. His teeth gritted together and his fist clenched. “Well, Tell Me What Is Going On!!”

“**1NK 1SN’T ANSW3R1NG M3!**” Error screeched back at Geno. His eyelights were completely gone, replaced with errors. 

“I Got That!” Geno retorted as he threw his hands in the air. His own glitches worsened. If something was wrong with _their_ Ink, Geno needed to know. “What Is Wrong With Ink-”

Error’s phone rang, shutting Geno up effectively. Error’s breath seemed to be stolen. He answered his phone without missing a beat. “**1NK!? WH3R3 AR3 Y0U!? AR3 Y0U 0KAY!?” **

Seconds felt like forever to Geno. He couldn’t hear the conversation on the other end. Yet he could see the relief that flooded Error’s face. His glitching stayed the same, his body remained tense. Whatever the other was saying, it didn't put Error at ease.

“**I’11 b3 r1ght th3r3.**” 

Like hell, did Error think he was going without Geno!

Right as Error was going to teleport, Geno surged forward and grabbed onto his scarf. Both of them disappearing from the mortal realm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Error and Geno in action. It's fun.
> 
> I also keep making random words for the teleporting. I swear, I will find a good word for it one day!!
> 
> also, asks are still open over on Tumblr if you want to send any lovely character a question!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment! It helps!


	20. Chapter 20

After Dream and Ink finished their tea, they made their way into the living room. The creator was able to convince his son to let go of him. Of course, with the promise of him staying in Paperjam’s sight.

Dream was able to find some printer paper, an old box of glitter crayons and sparkly markers. Paperjam had lit up when he saw it and all but snatched it from Dream in excitement. 

So now, Dream was leaning forward on his couch. PJ sat on the floor and was drawing a dragon. Dream felt a smile graze his face. He remembers when Parry was that small. Having a child around made Dream miss Parry being that little. 

“What is he doing now?” Dream asked the four-year-old. Paperjam sat back on his knees. Happiness and pride came off of him like a drum. It was hard to believe this was the same child as earlier.

  
  
“The dragon is fighting the bad guys!” Paperjam then pointed to the stick figures with etched frowns. The child then pointed to the electric blue circles. “And- And these are fireballs!” His star eyelight twinkled. “Blue is warmer than orange fire!” 

When speaking the last bit, Paperjam had puffed out his chest in pride at knowing that. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. The child searched for affirmation from Dream. What kind of person would Dream be, if he didn’t oblige?

“That’s right!” Dream exclaimed, his face twisted into surprised shock. “You’re very smart!”

If there wasn’t pride on the child’s face before, there was now. His star eyelight twirled and his grin stretched from cheek to cheek. It was absolutely adorable.

  
  
“What about this?” Paralysis asked as he pointed to a stick figure in front of the dragon. The teen got out of training and was now watching the child draw. He sat by the other’s side, his eyelight never left the drawing. “Who is this?”

“That’s the protector!” Paperjam grabbed a silver crayon and went back to scribbling. This time, he drew a square in front of the protector. It was a shield. “He protects the dragon!”

“Protects, huh?” Dream mumbled to himself. He scooted closer to the edge of the couch. His eyelights darted over to the creator. Ink was digging in his pockets, not paying anyone attention.

Ink’s entire facial expression was twisted into confusion. He looked like a puppy that couldn’t figure out where the ball went. It was the only way Dream could think to describe the other.

With a raised eyebrow bone, Dream questioned Ink: “What are you doing?”

“Have you seen my phone?” Ink asked as his head shot up towards the god of positivity. Without waiting for him to respond, Ink leaned down and shoved his hands in between the couch cushion. 

Not even a day back into Dream’s life and Ink already lost something. He really should be surprised. Dream shrugged his shoulders, confused. “I haven’t seen it.”

  
  
“Damn it!” Ink shoved his hand further into the cushion. His eyelights now trained on Dream. “I need to call Error.” He exclaimed with a sudden breath. He tore the cushion up and peered down into it. As lazy as ever, even when looking for stuff. 

When Ink seized to find anything, he dropped the cushion and stared at where Dream sat. The Positivity God instantly knew what the other wanted. He quickly shook his head. Ink wasn’t the only lazy bastard, Dream didn’t feel like moving.

An entire morning of giving magic and baking had taken its toll on him. If he could stop himself from moving, he would! He pushed himself off his knees and let his body fall back onto the couch. “It’s not under me.”

“I need to call Error!” Ink tried to appeal to his friend. He waved his hand to make a point. Ink looked desperate for Dream to move. “He could be worried!”

“I told you, it’s not under m- Ahh!” Ink didn’t wait for Dream to finish talking. He lunged forward and picked Dream up with surprising ease. He was suddenly over Ink’s shoulder. Dreams eyesocket’s got wide and he scrambled for something to hold onto. “Ink Genesis!”

  
  
“Hey!” Ink sounded truly offended. As if Dream spat in his face after he said ‘hello’. That didn’t stop him from ripping the cushion up. “No full naming me!” 

“Well, put me down, you prick!” Dream all but screeched as he wiggled in Ink’s hold. Ink’s grip tightened around his legs. Not allowing him to move much. Dream tried to resort to pushing himself up… It didn’t help. “Ink-”

“Ehem!”

Ink stood up straight and turned his head around. Dream tried to do the same, but he could only peak around Ink. The other’s side blocked most of his view. 

Cross stood in front of the hallway. His expression was blank as he stared at the two of them. He leaned against the doorway and his arms were _cross_ed. Dream gave a shy wave to his partner. He could feel the amusement coming from Cross. 

Paralysis was still on the ground with his phone out. A shit-eating grin placed there. Paperjam had climbed onto Parry’s back to see through the phone. He could see the tension in his son’s shoulders from the contact. 

Cross calmly walked his way towards the two. He stared down at Ink, never once blinking. He then pointed at Dream, never breaking his eye contact with Ink. “I believe that belongs to me.” 

_ “That!?” _Dream sputtered out in disbelief. 

Hands wrapped around Dream’s hips, sliding him off Ink’s shoulders. Dream was still in Ink’s grasp, but he had been turned to look at Cross. His back pressed against Ink’s chest. “Just keeping it warm for you!”

_ “It?!?” _

Both continued to ignore Dream’s offended outcries. Neither appeared to care that he didn’t appreciate being referred to as if he was an object. The only clue to their true emotions was the waterfall of warmth that flooded over Dream. 

“Thank you.” Cross took him from Ink’s arms. Dream -_despite feeling betrayed by his boyfriend objectifying him _\- quickly wrapped his arms around his Cross’s neck. Arms wrapped around his lower back and pulled him flush against Cross’s side. 

Dream shook his head as he all but shoved it into his boyfriend’s shoulder. He muttered _ ‘Jerks…’ _under his breath. He pressed his nose into his boyfriend’s neck. He allowed the smell of sweat and Cross’s spicy cologne wash over him. 

There was a sense of safety and familiarity that made Dream feel at home. He let his eyesockets fall shut. It did help that Cross’s soul felt warm. 

“Found it!” Dream opened his eyesockets to see Ink laying on his chest. Ink pulled his hand out from beneath the couch. His phone in his hand. Ink threw his hand up in the air in triumph. “Hell yes!”

“MAMA! Language!” Paperjam yelled with a pout. He had fallen to sit down beside Paralysis. Dream’s son still looked tensed and twitched every five seconds. 

  
“Plumeria! He swore!” The creator fake cried as he pointed at Dream. Ink looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

  
Paperjam shook his head, unrelenting. His tiny fist positioned on his hips. “He ain’t you, Mama!”

“Okay, okay!” Ink crawled over and pressed a kiss to PJ’s forehead. He rubbed his son’s head with a smile on his face. “I’m sorry, Plumeria.”

Ink jumped to his feet and opened his phone. His face twisted into worry and eyesockets widened. Without missing a beat, he typed away on his phone. He bit his tongue and tapped his foot as he lifted the phone to his skull. 

“Error?” Ink’s face twisted to concern. He sidestepped the kids, his free hand tried to block out noise. He walked into the kitchen and his voice still carried as he disappeared. Paperjam noticed his mother leaving and shot up to raise after him. “Yeah! I’m fine!” 

“What do you think that is about?” Cross questioned as he readjusted his hold. He looked down at Dream. The golden god just shrugged his shoulders. 

“I don’t know.” Dream replied in a hushed voice. He darted his gaze to the kitchen door and back to Cross. He pressed his nose into Cross’s shoulder. He ultimately decided with a shrug of his shoulder, “Doesn’t matter.” 

Cross leaned around to shoot a confused stare. Dream shrugged his shoulder. He turned his head to avoid the other's stare. 

  
  
“It’s none of our business, Cross.” Dream felt tired from all of this. He tried to sound assertive, but his voice came out as meek. He didn’t know what was going on, but couldn’t bring himself to worry too much. 

“He’s your friend.”

_ ‘For now.’ _

Dream didn’t voice that thought as he turned away from his boyfriends stare. He didn’t feel the need to talk about this. Not when Dream had his own problems to worry about first. 

Once Ink left, he wouldn’t be back in Dream’s life. Ink had his own life and it just didn’t involve Dream anymore. The golden god had long since accepted this as fact. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t help Ink when he needed him. Obviously, Dream wouldn’t let an old friend suffer. Especially suffer in the way Ink was. 

_ He just wouldn’t let Ink get close enough to hurt him again. _

It would be easy. Dream would just make sure there was a clear distance between them. 

Dream buried his face deeper into his boyfriend’s shirt. He let himself get lost in the positive emotions that surrounded Cross. How easy it was to lose himself in it all. How easy it was to pretend. 

“I’m sorry, I got to go!” Ink came out of the kitchen. He shoved his phone into his back pocket as he came to a stop. He knelt down to his son -_who wasn’t far behind_\- and held out his arms. “Come on Ja-”

  
  
“You can’t!” Dream quickly shut the idea down. He felt horrified at the idea! Ink magic levels were far from being back to normal. It could take weeks for it to get better! 

He wiggled in Cross’s hold until the other put him down. Once on the floor, he took a step forward. His hand sought out Cross’s and intertwined their fingers.  
  


“Ink, your magic is still very low.” Dream tried to not come off as rude. He knew how dangerous it was to try teleport when magic levels were low. It never ended well. “You shouldn’t be using your magic.”

“I told Error I would meet him at the Fountain of Youth.” Ink’s voice held no leeway. He had that stubborn look across his face. His eyesockets narrowed and nose wrinkled. As if he dared the other to try and stop him.

The Fountain of Youth in the Upper Realm? 

Dream held back any noise that wanted to escape. His fingers tightened around Cross's. He could feel his boyfriend rub the back of his hand with his thumb. 

He couldn’t let Ink teleport there. Not alone at least. Not without risking Paperjam and Ink along with it. With a shaken breath, Dream opened his mouth-

“I can take you.” Cross offered before Dream could utter any word. When Dream looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, the other shrug of his shoulders. Cross didn’t care to go back to the Upper Realm.

Gratitude flooded Ink’s face. His shoulders sagged and he stood up. It would seem his body was still weak after all. His eyelights were still dim and wavered slightly on the outline. 

“Thank you, Cross.” Ink mustered with a grin. “I’m sorry for being a bother-”

  
  
"Artist," The god of wanderers started as he waved Ink off. There was a small roll of his eyelights. “Either way, I’m going back. You’ll barely a hiccup.” 

Ink blinked, a smirk found its place on his skull. He raised his hand and waved it in the air. “Is that a compliment or…”

Cross didn’t say anything. 

Instead, he pressed a kiss to the back of Dream’s skull as he pressed against his shorter boyfriend’s back. He snaked his free hand around Dream’s waist and pulled him even closer. His chin rested on top of Dream’s skull. Their hands still interlocked.

This was nice. This was _very_ nice. Dream let himself relax against his love and close his eyesockets. 

Ink coughed, interrupting Dream’s peacefulness. He only opened one eyesocket to peer at his friend. Ink eyebrow bone was raised, hands behind his back. He looked like a cocky little shit. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

Cross grunted and tightened his grip around Dream. He buried his head into Dream's neck and shot a stare at Ink. 

  
  
“Don’t overthink it with him.” Paralysis chimed from his spot on the floor. He had taken his glasses off and was now squinting at the three adults. His eyelight was small and barely noticeable with his lenses now gone.

Paperjam had gotten some markers and started drawing on Parry’s skull. Red flowers and yellow stars covered his right side of his skull. It looked like PJ wasn’t planning on stopping soon. Already started placing blue poke-a-dots.

“PJ!” Ink exclaimed when he got a good look at the other. Humor in his eyelights but there was the rare look of him being stern. 

Paperjam dropped down to the ground. His eyesockets were wide, but he bit his tongue. He stared cheekily up at his mother.

  
  
“What?” His voice came out as innocent but that smile… That little evil smirk spoke otherwise. “You said I couldn’t draw on myself.” He then shrugged his shoulders. Something about this reminded Dream so much of when Ink was little. “So I didn't.” 

Ink bent down to his son’s level. His grin was stopping him from being serious. “Get your stuff, Plumeria,” Ink booped his son’s nose. “And please, don’t draw on anyone.” 

“You reap what you sow.” Dream laughed as the child started to quickly gather his drawings. Ink snickered and nodded his head.

  
  
“I sure do,” He then looked up to meet Dream’s stare. His grin was full of pride and happiness. “And I couldn’t be happier.” 

* * *

  
Water sprayed over the top of the fountain. It splashed Geno just the slightest with each drop. He didn’t move though. He felt as if moving, he would miss Ink showing up. He needed to know if Ink was okay. He just-

Geno held back a frustrated grown and brought up his scarf over his mouth. His fingers clenched into the fabric and softly trembled with worry. His soul thudded loudly in his chest. 

  
Error wasn’t helping to soothe Geno's nerves. 

Error paced back and forth. His glitching slowly got worse the longer Ink wasn’t there. Geno watched on the sidelines. His brother would flinch whenever he so much as twitched.

Geno sat with his back against the fountain. He was just as worried as Error. Especially seeing as his brother refused to tell him what was going on!

Whatever was going on, worried Error to the point of becoming like this. It made Geno want to grab a hold of his brother and demand an answer. He needed to know! To know if Ink and PJ were safe or not!

  
  
“Cosmos!”

  
  
Both glitching gods turned their attention towards the voice. Ink stood beside a stranger, Paperjam on his hips. The new god stood further back with his arms straight at his sides. He reminded Geno of a knight waiting guard. 

  
  
Error didn’t waste any time before rushing to his family. He knocked the knight god out of the way in the process. The moment he had Ink in his arms, Error all but broke down. 

His glitching was still terrible, but the Destroyer didn’t seem to care for that. He just wanted his mate and child in his arms. Safe. They were safe.

Geno felt like he could finally breathe. He let out a shuddered breath and his shoulders slump. Ink… Stars, he was okay! Whatever was going on, didn’t hurt Ink. Geno took a step forward. His hand rested above his soul. 

“**You’re okay**!” Error pulled back, his hands cupped Ink’s cheeks. He just stared at his mate. Happiness and relief were clear as day on his brother’s face. Error moved one of his hands to cup his son’s cheek. “**Both of you**!”

Geno had never seen his brother so happy. It was as if someone gave him the key to all the gold in the world, but so much more. He looked ready to fall to the ground and weep tears of joy. All that mattered to Error was that his family was in his arms, safe.

Error cranked his head over to the other god. His eyelights trained on the stranger. Confusion swirled in his eyelights as something seemed to tick inside his mind.

  
  
“**Why is Nightmare’s disciple here**?” The god flinched at the title. He turned his head to the side, his fingers twitched. Geno’s expression twisted to confusion at the title but he ignored it in favor of Ink. 

“I don’t follow him anymore.” The god's voice was void of emotions. His eyelights disappeared from his eyesockets. His right eyesocket twitched slightly and his hands clenched.  
  


Geno knew little about disciples. Only a hundred years in the Upper Realm did nothing for all the knowledge there was about gods. What he did know, was that it was rare for gods to become disciples. Even rarer for said disciples to abandon their god. 

“Cross offered to bring me here.” Ink quickly jumped in, his hands raised in defense of the other. He could sense the unease that dripped from Cross. It was as clear as the glitches on Error's body. “He is the one who found me.”

Now, _that_ caught Error’s attention.

“**Found you**?” Error inquired, concern drowned out anything else. His eyes watched his mate like a hawk. His voice came out forced as he went on to question Ink. “**What do you mean, ** ** _found you_**_?”_

Ink eyesockets widened a bit. His eyelights darted over to Geno, uncertainty all over his face. Ink swallowed, he took a step closer to Error. Geno could see the other's breathing had quickened.

Ink's voice came out in an anxious whisper, “Can we talk about this later, Cosmos?”

_It felt like something stabbed Geno._   
  


Geno averted his gaze and hunched in on himself. He grabbed his scarf tighter. No! Geno was overreacting! He should just be happy they seemed fine. He was standing before Geno and Error, grinning and all. They were fine, and Geno should be happy with that.

He should be...

“I’m leaving.” Cross placed a hand on Ink’s shoulder. He nodded his head at Error and Geno before he turned around. “Take care.”

“Bye Cross!” Ink turned around and waved wildly at the other god. “Thanks for everything!”

"Bye!" Paperjam waved his hand at Cross. A pout was on his face as he watched the other leave. He cupped his hands around his mouth to shout at Cross. "Tell Parry I said 'hi'!" 

Cross gave a two-finger salute before he disappeared into the void. With him gone, Ink let his body relax into his mate’s. He turned in Error’s hold and threw an arm around Error’s neck.

With Cross gone, Ink was quick to press a kiss to his husband's mouth. The tension in Error's body seemed to dissipate into thin air. He pulled Ink in close as if he was scared the creator would disappear if he didn't.

  
  
Geno felt weird for standing on the side as his brother and brother in law shared a kiss. Yet, he couldn’t leave. Not right yet anyways. He wanted to wrap Ink in his arms and hold on. He was just so happy they were okay.

There was still something that itched the back of his skull. He stared down at his feet, his soul cracking with each second that passed by. He wanted to be happy, he wanted to be over there. Holding Ink close, just to make sure he was okay. Instead, he stood here. 

“Geno!” 

The God of Tragedy snapped to attention at his name. Ink had broken the kiss and now was staring at Geno with delight. “What are you doing here?”

  
  
It wasn’t said with anything but pure curiosity. 

“I was with Error when you called,” Geno admitted as he shrugged his shoulders. He took a step closer to the trio. He tugged on his scarf, which caught Ink’s gaze. “I wanted to know if you were okay.” 

  
“Oh, Geno!” Ink smiled in sympathy. His eyelights were soft. “I’m okay! I didn’t mean to worry you.” He handed Paperjam over to Error. He walked closer to Geno until there was a foot between them. Ink’s stare darted between Geno and Error. “Either of you-” 

Something got caught in Ink's throat. He shivered and eyelights vanished. Without a warning, his legs gave out from beneath him. Error wasn’t close enough to grab Ink. Geno reached out and grabbed onto Ink’s shirt. He yanked the other towards him. Ink collided into his chest.

  
  
Geno, unprepared for the sudden weight, landed on the ground with a thud. Ink cradled close to his chest. Ink’s head was pressed against Geno’s chest. Nearly, the creator curled in on himself. Geno had his arms wrapped around his friend. His breathing was heavy from the scare. 

Ink placed a hand on Geno’s chest and pulled himself up. A hand went to his forehead and eyesockets clenched shut tightly.

Worry circled in Geno’s soul. He gasped Ink’s cheeks in his hands and pulled the creator down. A pretty rainbow blush splashed across Ink’s cheeks. “Are you okay?”

  
  
“I’d be better if you pulled me closer~” 

“He’s fine.” **"He's fine." **The brothers said in sync, both sounded done with the world. Geno dropped Ink’s cheeks, giving the creator a deadpan stare. He leaned back onto his hand.

Ink erupted in laughter. It rang throughout the area, almost like a perpetual bell. It brought a grin to Geno's face. The cracks in his soul from earlier started to heal slowly. 

He would never tell, but he liked having Ink in his lap. The other’s laugh was infectious and that blush- Fuck! That blush was downright adorable! No wonder Ink loved getting Error and him into a blushing mess.

  
  
Geno wanted to see that more often.

“Cute…” Geno breathed out helplessly. His eyelight flashed into a heart as he stared infatuated with the Creator. That got Ink to stop laughing. His blush worsened as he stared down at Geno in confusion. His head tilted to the side.

“What-”

“Family dinner,” Geno interrupted quickly. His face igniting up in a flame. The moment he uttered those words, he felt so stupid. “How about a family dinner this Saturday?” 

It was a pitiful excuse. One that he could have sworn Ink wouldn't buy, yet he just stared at Geno. He blinked slowly as the words processed in his mind.

Paperjam, however, didn't hesitate. His eyelights lit up at the prospect of seeing his Duncle more. “Yes! Dinner!”  
  


Ink turned his head to look at his son, the spell broken. The two parents let out laughs at the joy on their son's face. Ink leaned away from Geno. He shakingly got up on his feet. Once up, he held out his hand for Geno to take. Ink’s grin was just a little too wide. “Sounds like fun!”

Geno would take it. 

* * *

“**Are you going to tell me what happened now?!** ” Error questioned as he slammed the door shut. Ink flinched. He didn’t blame his husband. Ink did overdose, even if Error didn’t know that. The destroyer knew _something _had happened. That was enough for Error. 

Ink put Paperjam down on the ground. The last thing his baby needed was to be there for any fighting. Plus, there were just some things that Ink didn't want Paperjam to know.

“Go up to your room, Plumeria.” Ink whispered as he laid his forehead against his baby’s brow. 

Paperjam looked between his parents before sprinting off. He froze at the stairs, he looked at his Mama and Papa for a second longer before he disappeared. 

When their son was gone, Ink turned back to Error. His husband was glowering at him. It was clear as day that he was struggling to control his abilities. Cracks formed beneath Error’s feet and scratched into the walls.  
  


Ink didn’t take a step closer. He had to hold back flinching from the raw destruction that flowed from his Chocolate Cosmos. His soul ached under his husband’s fury.

Error deserved to know the truth. Ink refused to keep it secret from his husband. It didn't feel right to do so. Not when Error has given him nothing but love and understanding.

“**What. Happened?**” Error gritted out the words through his clenched teeth.

  
  
“I-” Ink fiddled with his hands. He could barely look his husband in the eyes. So instead, he let his gaze stay locked on his husband’s forehead. His courage slowly sizzling out. “I’ve been taking my paints again.”  
  


Error got the answer he was expecting. His expression lost his fire and his body fell. He looked upset, sad and the one that hurt the most, disappointed.

That one was less noticeable but easy to see if you knew all the signs. It crushed Ink's soul into tiny pieces. Ink didn’t want Error mad or disappointed in him. It- Fuck, that was one of the last things he wanted.

“**Inky-** ” Error rubbed his face as he tried to think of words to say. He shook his head, he appeared tired and hurt. “**Why didn’t you tell me?”**

Ink didn't have an answer for the other. Nothing he could say would be a good excuse.

**“Why did my ex’s minion know before me?” ** Error asked when he got no answer. Part of him felt betrayed. Knowing someone else was there for Ink when he should have been. **“Why didn’t you trust me enough to tell me?” **

Ink didn’t know. He didn’t know why he didn’t tell the other. Error knew of his paint problem. Error and Ink were becoming friends when he first started to quit. He just- He was ju- 

“I was scared.” Ink whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself. “I’ve been- Damn it, I didn’t want to bother you.” He still held back, he tightened his grip around himself. “I wanted to be the best for you and Paperjam.”

Error’s eyelights instantly softened. His destructive aura got reigned in and he closed the distance between them. He brought Ink into his arms. His smell wafted over Ink and the creator couldn’t feel safer. He broke down and cried into his mate’s arms. 

“**You are never a bother to me, Squid**.” Error said into his neck. Ink could have sworn he felt wetness on his neck. Tears as his husband cried for him. “**You, your struggles, your emotions,**” Error pulled his head back and laid his forehead against Ink’s. Their eyelights locked, Ink had to fight back tears. Tears were smeared under Error's eyesockets. “**None of it will ever be trivial in my eyes**.”

“**You _are_ the very best for me.**” Error whispered as he kept eye contact. 

“I love you.” Ink whispered as he stood on his toes and pressed a kiss to his husband’s mouth. He poured everything into the kiss. He wanted Error to know how happy and grateful he was for the other. How much he truly loved him. He pulled back to murmured a promise against Error's teeth. “I’ll tell you everything.”

“**I’ll hold you to that**.” Error assured as he held back a snort. He pulled the creator back in for another kiss. This one lasted longer. Error’s hand cupped his cheek and his other arm held Ink at the waist. 

“**I love you too, Dumbass**,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paperjam is a cheeky little angel, and he knows it. He is truly Ink's son.
> 
> You know, Geno may be a total bottom when Reaper is involved, but with Ink... he would wreck that ass in a heartbeat.
> 
> Please leave a comment! It really helps!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a moment of sexual content. But still, M rated because it doesn't go all the way

Things for the rest of the week had been rocky. Ink was low on magic so he had to go easy on his job. _ (he may have gone a little crazy from this and redecorated the living room) _ Then he had to go home and Error would give him some magic to keep going. 

Not only for Ink was it rough but everyone. 

Paperjam seemed to be getting many restless nights. He wouldn’t wake up on any trip until 12:00 p.m. Plumeria would just shrug his shoulders when questioned. 

Error, having to supply his own magic to Ink, couldn’t do anything serious with his job. Ink offered to stop and find an alternative but his husband just scoffed.

Because of all of this, they were called in by Asgore. Ink had to be leaning against his mate as the king refused to understand them. The king refused to believe he could be wrong in any way. He was the King of Gods! How could he _ ever _ be wrong?

They ended up leaving the meeting with half of the room destroyed. Error may have lost control of his emotions... It left him on edge and grumbling to himself. Error didn't like Asgore for good reasons.

Ink had a strong itch from his paints himself. He wanted something, anything, to help calm him and Error. He confided in his mate who understood and took Ink into his arms. 

Error helped him with cuddles and a stream of Bob Ross. Ink helped his husband by making hot chocolate and a pillow fort cuddle session. Of course, Paperjam was eager to participate. It was relaxing, just to spend time with his son and mate. 

Well, it had been. Until the weekend came and it was time for family dinner. 

Ink felt nervous. He didn’t know fully why. It was Geno and Reaper. Sure Reaper hated him, but they were going to be civil and Geno- Well, was Geno! Ink had no reason to be nervous around them. He just had to stay in line. He just had to act like there was nothing between him and Geno because- well, there wasn’t anymore.

  
**  
** **They were just friends. **

* * *

Geno felt silly. He was using a family dinner as an excuse to get to talk to Ink. It was childish! He shouldn’t have to lie to speak to his friend! He knew this! It’s just- It felt like the only way! If Geno could only talk to Ink privately for five seconds. He could fix any confusion.

  
  
Reaper was his husband. Right now, he needed to come first before anything else. Ink was still and forever will be important to Geno. That part of the situation never changed.  
  


But when the time came and Reaper was against the idea... Geno would comply. Reaper never seemed like the type to be up for a poly relationship anyways. He just didn’t seem like the type to share Geno in a romantic way. So, he wouldn’t push it.

Geno held in a sigh as he fixed the wrinkles in his shirt. He decided to go with a maroon sweater and dark blue jeans. He had his ecto body formed to help the clothing from being too baggy. 

“Why are we going again?” Geno jumped at the sound of his mate’s voice. Reaper slowly wrapped his arms around Geno. He brought his small mate against his chest. “We can always stay at home.”

  
  
Geno turned in his mate’s arms and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. He looked up at Reaper, the smell of coffee wafted off the taller. He leaned into his mate with a relaxed sigh.

  
  
“This is a good chance for you to bond with them.” He mumbled to Reaper. He laid his chin on the other’s chest. Never once taking his eyelights off of him. 

  
“Do I have too?” Reaper whined as he let his head rollback. His grip around Geno tightened.

  
  
Geno didn’t blame his husband’s objection to going. He remembered his first encounter with the family well. Error tried to be kind -in his own way- but was still intimidating. Ink had been nice but too much for the small skeleton to take in at first.

  
  
Reaper wasn’t Geno though. He knew his husband wouldn’t be intimidated or overwhelmed. It would be difficult nonetheless. If Geno’s first clue of Reaper’s opinion on the others was correct, that is. 

“Yes, you have too.” Geno couldn’t help but laugh. He stood on his tiptoes and threw his arms around Reaper’s neck. He pulled the taller down and pressed a quick kiss to Reaper’s mouth. “I will get you coffee~”

  
“I’m in!” It was adorable how Reaper’s eyesockets widened with excitement. His smile made Geno want to giggle. Just the mention of the drink had the powerful God of Death acting like a puppy. It was one of the cutest things in the world. “Can we get it now?” 

Geno nodded his head as he replied cheekily. “I got a pot brewing.”

Suddenly, Reaper’s expression went stoic. A glare took place as he stared Geno down. “You tricked me.”

  
  
“Maaaybe!” Geno grinned cheekily. He intertwined his fingers into the other’s robe. He pulled his mate back down for another stolen kiss. 

* * *

Ink moved the mac and cheese off of the stove. They had just finished the food for dinner. So far, they had salad, steak, biscuits, pudding, and mac and cheese. Ink really should have asked what Reaper preferred.

For all the creator knew was that Reaper was a vegan! By the time Ink realized that most of the food was already cooked. So he was quick to make a salad.

Error was finishing up the pudding, oreo chocolate pudding. Something told Ink that his husband would hesitate to share the pudding. Well, with anyone but Paperjam.

“Cosmos, do you think-” Ink turned his head to look at his husband and froze mid-sentence. He deadpanned as he stared at Error. He really shouldn't be surprised at the sight. 

Error stood over the pudding, chocolate smeared across his cheek. His eyesockets were wide like a deer caught in headlights. He wasn’t alone, however. Paperjam sat on the counter. His son had his entire face covered in Oreo crumbs and chocolate. 

Without missing a beat, Paperjam shot out a finger at his Papa. Error looked like Plumeria just threw him out to the sharks. Ink never saw his husband look so betrayed in his life. Ink had to cover his mouth to stifle a snicker.

“I thought that was for dinner.” Ink said as he tried to remove the grin from his face and failed to do so. He leaned against the counter. His arms crossed as he watched his family.

Error turned away from PJ to raise an eyebrow bone at him. “I never said that.”

That got a giggle from their son. 

Ink opened his mouth to make a remark when there was knocking at their door. Ink let his stare stray from his family to the door. He let out a breath of acceptance and pushed off the counter. 

  
Before he made his way to the door, he stopped at Error. He raised a thumb and wiped some of the chocolate off of the destroyer’s cheek. It would be terrible for any of it to go to waste. He licked the chocolate off of his thumb

“Tasty!” Ink chimed as he beamed. He pulled Error down and kissed his chocolate-covered cheek. “You did good on it, Love!” 

* * *

Geno clung to his husband's arm as he watched the door. He counted the seconds that ticked by. He held his breath and could hear the ringing in his non-existent ears. 

“We can still go home and cuddle~” Reaper leaned down and whispered. Geno wouldn’t admit how amazing that would be. But this was his entire idea and it wouldn’t hurt either of them to have dinner.

  
“No, it would be rude.” Geno chastised with a shake of his head. “Besides, it would be nice for you to get to know them.” 

Reaper shrugged his shoulder. He didn’t seem to care much about getting to know them. Didn’t surprise Geno, but the fact he was here at all made him happy. Reaper might not be here for Ink or Error, but he was there for Geno.

“Yeah, yeah,” Reaper grumbled however, there was a smile that remained there. He looked down at Geno with a quirked eyebrow bone. “If the food is bad though, I’m out.”

  
  
Geno couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. He grabbed the front of Reaper’s robe and pulled him down for a kiss. Reaper didn’t hesitate and brought him close.

  
  
Quickly, the door opened. Geno pulled away from his husband, embarrassment crept through him. A blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck. 

Ink stood at the door, he still wore an apron. One that had food and paint stains littered across it. He looked slightly shocked but that didn’t last long. A smile spread across his face. Geno saw a twitch in his eyesockets before he stepped to the side.

  
  
“No sexing on the porch.” Ink chided. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door. He mockingly shook his head. 

“We were not doing that, you pervert!!” Geno’s entire face was bright red. A glare directed at Ink as he pouted. Why was Ink like this? It was awkward enough and now- Sometimes, he wanted to strangle Ink. 

“Suuuure.” Ink rolled his eyelights as he spoke. He turned around on his heels and gestured them inside. “I said that once too, it was also a lie.” 

Geno could hear Reaper hold back a snort. He turned his head and shot a frown at his husband. Reaper just smiled innocently. “please, don’t encourage him.”  
  


The couple walked into the house. Error was just walking out of the kitchen with Paperjam in his hands. Both of them had chocolate on their faces. 

Paperjam clung to his father as he looked at his duncle. Geno could feel Reaper stiffen behind him. Geno reached back and grabbed his husband’s hand. He gave it a comforting squeeze.

Reaper pulled Geno in close and pressed himself against his back. He could feel the god of death’s soul thumping against his back. A silent cry for comfort only Geno could hear. 

“What are we waiting for?” Error huffed as he sat Paperjam down on the ground. The child was quick to rush to his duncle. An adorable grin on his face. Geno didn’t pick him up but caressed his head. “Let’s eat!” 

At the sound of that, Geno’s stomach rumbled. He could smell the food and it made his mouth water. It smelt so good. He already took a step towards the kitchen, pulling his mate along with him. 

“Wait!” Ink got in front of them all. His hands raised in the air. His fingers twitched as he avoided meeting their eyelights. “We are still missing a few people.”

His grin was a little too wide. Eyelights hazy as he didn’t look at them. Something wasn’t right. Geno eyed his friend with concern.

  
  
“We are? Who?” Reaper asked, conflicted as he pulled Geno closer. His body tensed as he took the other’s in. Reaper, despite his confidence, clearly didn’t trust new people.

  
  
“Yeah, Ink.” Error jumped in, his arms crossed. His head tilted to the side and his smile was a little too wide. There was confusion in his eyelights as well. “Who?”  
  


Ink shot a look to his husband, his own smile twitched. “It’s a surprise.”

“When are they going to be here?” Geno asked. A part of him felt disappointed. He wanted it to be just family. But what if it _ was _ Ink and Error’s family? He never met them before if it was. It felt...weird.  
  


Ink looked off to the side. A laugh left his body as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You know what, I don’t know. I’ll call ‘em!”

* * *

  
“Ignore it…”

  
  
Dream wish it was as easy as that. He couldn’t take his stare from his phone. Its constant ringing captured his attention. Of all times for someone to call...

He currently sat in Cross’s lap. His boyfriend pressed kisses across his neck. His hands wandered up and down Dream’s body. He pulled Dream close, and closer. 

“It-” Dream gasped, his hands tightened around Cross’s shoulders. His body shivered in pleasure. “It could be Parry-”

Paralysis was staying at his Aunt Sugar’s for the night. So Dream and Cross took the opportunity by the horns. 

“It’s not,” Cross muttered against his neck. Dream held back a gasp when he felt Cross’s hand creep under his skirt. His hand massaged his inner thigh. 

Cross quickly pulled his hand back and grabbed Dream’s hip. He gently laid Dream onto the couch. He fit perfectly between Dream’s spread legs. 

“What if-” Dream stiffened a moan. He had to cover his mouth to stop it from escaping. “What if his medicine isn’t working or he forgot it?” Dream finally got out as Cross’s mouth began to wander down. His hips rocked gently against the golden god’s. “What if-”

“Dream,” Cross sighed as he pulled back. He raised himself up onto his hands and stared down at the other. “I know for a fact he is fine,” 

Dream just laid back, not making a move. Instead, he searched Cross’s expression. He knew his boyfriend was right, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. 

With understanding in his eyelights, Cross sat up and climbed off of him. He reached a hand down and Dream grabbed onto it. He was easily pulled up into a sitting position.

  
  
“Answer.” Cross sighed as he threw his hand up in the air. Dream pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth before going for the phone.

Dream answered the phone before checking the ID. “Parry?” 

“...Mommy?”

Dream rolled his eyelights and fell back on the couch. He knew that voice anywhere and it wasn’t his son. 

“Hey, Ink.” Dream tried to keep his voice peppy. Cross sat on the other side of the couch, an ‘i told you so,’ expression. He had to hold back from flipping his boyfriend off. He knew how that would end. “Everything okay?”

  
“Well, no, and yes.” 

_ That wasn’t concerning at all. _

Dream tapped his fingers against the couch. “Where are your paints?”

  
  
“I don’t have any…” Ink’s confession trailed off. So it wasn’t the knowledge that it was nearby. “I want to make some…”  
  


“Give me your coordinates.” Dream insisted without missing a beat. Ink quickly spouted out his coordinates to Dream, it was rushed out. After that, the golden god stood up off the couch, straightened out his dress. “I’m on my way.”

He hung up the phone and tossed the phone to the side. There went alone time with Cross. Though if it had been Paralysis, alone time was out the window as well.

Cross crawled across the couch and laid his head in Dream’s lap. A cocky little smirk never faded. “So, what did _ Parry _ want?”

  
  
Dream grinned and grabbed a throw pillow. He covered his boyfriend’s head, successfully smothering the other. “Shut up.” 

* * *

Dream straightened out his dress. He didn’t change outfits. Cross and him went on a date earlier that night. He just needed to smooth out the wrinkles. 

Cross couldn't care to change even if he was in his casual clothing. He was only going cause Dream was. Not that Dream was complaining, far from it. Having his boyfriend with him steadied his uneasiness about being in the Upper Realm.  
  


With a heavy breath, Dream raised a hand and knocked on the door. He rocked back and forth on his heels. He tried to keep his breathing steady. He counted to ten repeatedly until the door opened.

  
  
Instead of Ink being at the door, it was Error. 

Why was Dream surprised? Error was Ink’s _ husband. _ Of course, he was here. Yet, the sight of the other made his stomach turn. It made him angry and wanted to cry. He didn’t show it, however. No, that would be rude. 

Error looked… relaxed. So much better than the last time he saw the destroyer. Not that he looked bad before. Every time Dream saw him, he was just so tense and defensive. He never let his guard down.

So it was still strange to see him look so free. So, happy.

  
  
“Positivity, Cross?” Error seemed just as surprised as Dream was. His voice was empty but his eyesockets were wide. His hand clenched the door as he stared at the two of them.

Dream brought up his hand and gave a small wave. “Hi-”

  
“Dream!” Ink exclaimed as he pushed his husband out of the way. He all but jumped into the positive god’s arms. “You’re here!”

Dream tensed from the suddenness. He hadn't really expected for Ink to act happy to see him. Relieved, yes. Happy, no. His arms remained at his side as he let himself be engulfed in a hug. 

  
“Thank you…” Ink whispered into his skull as he tightened his grip. He said it low enough that only Dream could hear it. 

That is what got Dream to finally wrap his arms around Ink in return. He pulled the taller closer and closed his eyesockets. He let his mind go blank and focused on the other’s emotions.

  
  
It was like a hurricane. Relief, envy, and sadness. Dream could feel the tremble in the other’s limbs. As if he was close to breaking and getting the paints. 

Dream was suddenly grateful he didn’t take time to change. Ink needed a distraction. Which is all Dream was here to be. A distraction.

  
  
He pulled back from the hug and smiled politely. Ink’s eyelights trailed behind Dream and saw Cross. His grin got wider as he saw the white and black skeleton. 

“Cross, you came too!” Ink joyfully exclaimed. He genuinely seemed happy to see the other. “Where is Paralysis?”  
  


Dream had to keep from flinching hard. He averted his gaze from Ink. “He isn’t with us. May we come inside?” 

“Oh!” Ink nodded his head and turned to let the two in. Error had long since left, no longer interested in being the greeting party. Not that it surprised Dream. “Of course!”

They entered the house. It was rather comforting. The smell of fresh paint flooded his nose. No wonder Ink had so much trouble with paints. He was practically sniffing it! That had to be harmful to Ink’s mentality. 

The living room was recently styled. Minty blue walls and a large off-color white couch. Two blue wingback chairs on either side of the sofa. A rounded table with a mirror top sat in the center. The floor was made from dark wood and made the colors pop. 

It was honestly pretty. Dream could tell a lot of thought went into the design. He just hoped the redecorating wasn’t a regular thing. The smell of the paint made Dream dizzy and he couldn’t imagine what it would do on a daily bases. Let alone with Ink’s situation. 

“Holy shit-” Dream stiffened when he heard the familiar voice. He looked away from furniture and saw none other than Reaper. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, his empty eyesockets wide. “Dream!”

  
  
The next thing the god of positivity knew, he was being spun in the air. Reaper held him up by his underarms. There was a brilliant grin on his face. Dream felt a genuine smile appear on his face. He wrapped his arms around the god of death, laughing the entire time. “Reaper!” 

Reaper pulled back from the hug, still holding Dream in the air. His eyesockets held warmth. “I haven’t seen you in centuries!” 

That was sad and true.

  
  
The last time the two parted ways was over a cup of coffee. A war had just ended, leaving thousands dead and hope to blossom. It had been a rough few years for both gods and had often gathered together for lunch at a cafe. Yet, that was roughly three centuries ago. 

Dream missed the other wholeheartedly. Reaper softly placed Dream down onto his feet. The golden skeleton backed away from the other and beamed. 

“You’re in a dress!” Reaper exclaimed as he got a good look at his friend. His hands gestured wildly at Dream. A laugh escaped Reaper as his grin was wide.

Dream giggled and nodded his head. Excitedly, Dream shoved his hands into the dress’ pockets. He gave a small twist of his hips. “It has pockets!”

  
  
Dream heard a snort from his boyfriend. He turned his head and stuck his tongue out at Cross. He rarely got dresses that have pockets, let him have this!

Reaper laughed and nodded his head in acknowledgment. “It looks good on you, Dreamboat.” 

Dream giggled at the old nickname. He hadn't expected to hear it any time soon. He remembers how the first time he heard it, his entire face was lit up golden. Which is probably why Reaper still called him it to this day.

A chill ran down Dream’s soul. The suddenness of it had Dream flinching back. He looked around the god of death’s form. A short skeleton, barely shorter than himself, stood a foot away. A heavy pout rested on his face. There were glitches spread across his body and a single eyelight. Blood trickling down his chin and his fist clenched. 

  
“Are you okay?” Dream heard himself ask. He didn’t even fully comprehend the question he had asked. His eyes never strayed from the other’s prominent wounds. It never registered that the others weren’t freaking out over it in the slightest.

The glitching god snapped out of it. He blinked, confusion in his eyelight. “What?”

  
  
Ink stepped in, his arm linked with Dream’s. The positivity god turned his gaze to his former friend. Ink’s smile was understanding. He nodded his head to the injured god, his eyelights barely flitted over to them. “The blood is normal.” 

“Oh.” Well, it wasn’t the strangest thing a god did naturally. Dream felt a flush spread across his face. He tried to give the stranger an embarrassed smile. “I’m sorry, that had to be rude of me.”

“It’s... fine.” The other had grabbed onto Reaper’s robe, his stare never lessened. That prominent chill was still in the air. 

“I’m Dream,” Dream forced a smile and held out his hand. His arm tightened around Ink instinctively. The warmth from his aura chased away the chill. “You must be Geno, correct?”

Geno stared at his hand as if it offended him in some shape or form. Then, a forced smile filled the other’s face. The chill became unsteady. He reached forward and took Dream’s hand. Right as they shook hands, Geno yanked his hand back. That smile still there. 

“Can we fucking eat now?” Error had his hands on his hips and a frown on his face. He looked impatient, ready to just start eating without them. “Before it gets too cold?”

Ink nodded his head untangling their arms. A smile on his face. “Sure, Cosmos’."  
  
With that, Reaper and Error were quick to make their way to the kitchen. Error eager to eat and Reaper appeared somewhat eager. If his emotions were correct. 

Ink stayed behind and grabbed Dream’s hand. He gave Dream’s hand a squeeze and a thankful smile. He gave the creator a reassuring smile back. 

Geno had also lingered. His gaze had trailed down to their interlinked hands. Dream shivered as the bleeding god turned on his heels and marched into the kitchen. 

Ink let go of his hand and walked off into the kitchen. Dream swallowed and looked over to his boyfriend. Cross barely made an expression, just shrugged a shoulder. But before he could move, Dream grabbed his sleeve.

  
“Crissy-” Dream began, hesitation in his voice. The moment Cross heard it, he cupped Dream’s cheek. His touch sent comfort through the golden god’s bones. It gave him the confidence to ask Cross his question. “Can I borrow your jacket?”

  
  
There was confusion in the other’s eyelights. Though, he didn’t hesitate to take off his jacket and hand it to Dream. Cross refused to truly admit it out loud, but he loved seeing his small boyfriend in his clothing. So this was a very simple request for him.

Relief flooded the golden god as he put the jacket on. His boyfriend’s scent was in the jacket and it flooded him. The coat went below his dress. Dream rolled up the sleeves before flashing Cross a bright grin.

  
“Thank you!”

  
  
Cross didn’t reply. Instead, he had a pretty purple blush. He grabbed Dream by his arms, receiving a squeak from Dream as he was lifted up in the air. Cross stared at him, his stare empty when-

  
  
Dream burst out giggling when his boyfriend pressed a kiss to his nose. Dream threw his arms around Cross’s neck. Quickly cuddled into the other. The chill of the room quickly dismissed by the overflowing warmth from his love.

  
Stars, Dream was lucky. 

  
“You two coming?” Ink was leaning against the doorframe. His expression was tight around his eyesocket as his fingers tapped at his side. He was desperate.

  
Dream laid his chin on Cross’s shoulder and nodded. It was time to get this over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I love Reaper and Dream's friendship.
> 
> Please leave a comment! it helps a lot!


	22. Awkward Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the writer stalls because awkward dinner scene was too awkward to write.

Dream walked into the kitchen, well he was carried into the kitchen. Error and Ink were setting food onto the table. Reaper was watching his husband with googly eyesockets. Geno had his arms crossed and pout on his face.

  
“Dream!” 

Paperjam shot off his chair and ran to them. A bright grin across his face and his star eyelight twirled. 

“Hello, Little Star.” Dream cooed as he waved at the child. “It’s so good to see you again.”

  
“Parry?” Paperjam asked, his entire body shook with excitement. Dream felt his soul stop for a heart crushing minute. He didn't want to tell him no. 

  
“Sorry, he isn’t with us.” Dream said softly towards the child. The sight of the child’s face falling crushed Dream. Panic welled up in Dream’s chest. He waved his hands frantically at Paperjam. “B-but! I am sure he will come next time!”

  
  
Next time?

Dream doubted there will even be a next time or if Parry would even like to go. Parry hated strangers with a passion. He loved to stay to himself and it took forever for Dream to get Parry to warm up to Sugar! 

Paperjam’s smile came back at full force. He giggled and clapped his hands excitedly. Dream felt the panic calm down. It wouldn’t hurt to at least ask his son. 

Parry might not be all that against the idea anyways. 

“Crissy…” Dream murmured against his boyfriend’s chin. He cuddled into Cross. “Can you put me down, Love?”

The god of wanderers gently placed Dream down. His hand trailed down to Dream’s mid-back. Dream sighed in happiness and leaned against Cross. Happiness swelled in his soul, squashing the cold in the room. 

“The food looks delicious!” Dream complimented as he took in the food in front of him. His eyelights landed on the salad and- Fuck, it looked good. Dream loved salads like Paralysis loved edible glitter.

“Thank you!” Ink looked relieved as he flattened himself against a chair. “Error already ate the pudding!"

Dream wasn’t surprised. He snorted to himself. He took a chair and sat down in front of Ink. Cross took a spot to his side. His hand reached under the table, instantly going to Dream’s hand. 

Error took a spot at the end of the table, next to his mate. Paperjam had a chair propped up in the middle of his parents. How it fit was beyond Dream. Geno was sitting next to Ink and Reaper. Reaper sat at the end of the table, close to Cross. 

Ink was the first to start getting food but for Paperjam. The child watched happily at the food that was being placed on his plate. Slowly everyone else followed suit, Dream being one of the last. He still felt a little bit weird about all of this. 

Dream shyly got some food for himself. Which wasn’t much, a salad and some mac and cheese. 

An awkward silence quickly fell upon them. The air was a mixture of warmth and ice. It made Dream’s head spin. It was giving him a headache. 

“So… How long have you known my husband?” Geno asked as he took a bite of steak. The question sounded icy. It took Dream a moment to realize the question was aimed at himself.

  
  
“Oh!” Dream looked to the god of death. He never really sat back and thought about it. Time was meaningless for gods after a certain point. “Uh… I don’t know… Maybe ten millennia or so?”

Reaper gave a very helpful shrug of his shoulders. “Sounds about right.”

  
“That long, huh?” There was surprise written across Geno’s face Dream didn’t know what else to do but shrug his shoulders. “How about Ink and Error?”

“umm…” Dream felt weird with this. He didn’t keep track of when he met every god he knew. He physically couldn’t. He was over ten milliana years old! Plus, it made him feel like a kid being interrogated by his parents. “I-”

  
  
“Begonia and I knew each other since we were godlings!” Ink helpfully chimed in. His foot nudged Dream’s under the table. He sent a comforting smile the golden god’s way. “Mostly kept me out of trouble.”

“Around the same for me.” Error inserted as he took another large bite of his pudding. “Except the ‘kept me out of trouble’ part.”

  
Dream snorted and sent a stare at the destroyer’s way. “You _ were _ the trouble, Error.”

“You’re not wrong.” 

The chill in the room just seemed to grow. Geno tilted his head to the side, his grin wide. “So you guys are all _ close _?”

Oh stars. That question alone was a can of worms Dream didn't want opened. How to explain it without coming off as an ass? He wasn't sure. Before Dream could deny it, Ink was already talking: “Yeah!” 

“What about you, Geno?” Dream quickly brought up. He wanted this conversation done and over with. “How did you meet Reaper?”  
  


Dream _did_ want to know how they met. Reaper had always more closed off than most gods. Even after knowing each other for thousands of years, Reaper had kept himself guarded. As if scared of Dream pulling a fast one on him. 

“During work.” Geno’s expression twisted into bittersweet fondness The cold air rafting from the god of tragedy changed to warmth. “I startled him and he almost cut his hand off.” 

Dream nearly slammed a hand over his mouth as he tried to prevent laughter from escaping him. Cross had stiffened beside him, holding back laughter of his own. Ink had let out a loud chuckle and Error just didn’t look impressed at all. 

Dream couldn't say he was surprised in the slightest. Not after knowing the god of death for so long. Reaper looked happy, though. As if he was proud of the story with everything in him. A beautiful dark blue hue flushed against his cheeks. 

“That is pretty adorable!” Dream gushed, happy to feel more warmth than cold. He let his shoulders lax. He leaned against his boyfriend. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Sure it would be far from pleasant, but not torture. 

The moment he thought that though, there was instant chill in the air. Geno shot a look at Dream but it was gone the moment it happened. Dream frowned and looked back down to his food. Well, at least it wasn’t worse. 

Ink nodded in agreement, even though his eyelights looked distant. “That explains a lot.” 

Dream noticed the look on his former friend’s face. He pressed his foot against Ink’s. Wanting the other to know he was there. Just like he did for him. Ink noticed and smiled at him.

His eyelights were soft. It reminded Dream of when they were younger. He grabbed the glass of water to his side and took a sip as he averted his stare. 

* * *

The rest of the dinner was as normal as it could be. Ink kept their feet touching at all times. Dream relied on his boyfriend for structure and Error looked done with everything. 

Geno had remained quiet. His eyelight flared as he watched the entire room with a strained smile. Reaper also didn’t say anything. That didn’t stop a grin from making itself known on his face. 

  
  
Dream had to admit, despite everything, Geno seemed to be a good match for Reaper. Dream could feel the love that washed from them when one another was involved. It was cute. Reaper deserved love and happiness. 

  
It was nice. 

With dinner done with, everyone was getting up. Error had scooped up Paperjam and juggled the small child. It got a squeal of happiness from PJ. Reaper helped Geno out of his chair, going an extra mile for his mate. Cross had already gotten out of his chair, his plates perfectly piled up. His hand reached out to Dream. 

Dream slid out of his chair and took Cross’s hand. He was thankfully for his boyfriend for coming with him. He would be sure to show Cross how grateful he was later. For now- Dream pressed a kiss to Cross’s cheek. That would have to do. 

He leaned against Cross for the millionth time that night. Cross lead him towards the living room, Dream being happy to follow. 

  
“Begonia,” 

Dream stopped in his tracks. His arm being tugged by Cross as the other had continued. His boyfriend looked over at him, concern in his eyelights. Dream smiled and gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. Cross eyed him before nodding his head and left. 

Dream turned his head to see Ink standing at the table. A slightly panicked look in his eyelights. “Can you help me with the dishes?”

The request made the god of positivity blink. His gaze hesitantly darted to the other god in the room, Geno had also stayed behind. He wasn’t far from approaching Ink. His expression was twisted in desperation. A pout now clear on Geno’s face. 

“Are you sure you need me?” Dream questioned. He didn’t mind helping, but Ink couldn’t avoid Geno forever. Dream could feel the God of tragedy's stare piercing him. 

“Well, yeah!” Ink shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed some of the dishes. “There is too many for me alone-”

  
  
Sudden warmth flooded the room. Geno pushed past him, Dream could almost drown in the warmth that came from the other.

  
“I could help you!” Geno offered as he walked closer to the other. Dream had to take a small step back from excitement that radiated off of him. 

“Thanks, but-” Ink’s eyelights darted around for an excuse. “I haven’t talked to Dream in a long time!” Ink tried to give a sympathetic smile. “I was wanting to catch up some more.” 

“Oh.” Geno’s shoulders slumped. He reached up to grab onto his scarf and tugged on it. “Could… Could we _ talk _ later?” 

“I-” Ink closed in on himself. His eyelights darted around for an escape. When he saw none, he turned and placed the plates into the sink. His back remained facing the two.

Dream’s soul ached for his former friend. With a quiet breath, he looked down as he made his way to Ink.. He grabbed a stray plate in the process.

At Ink's side, he placed the plate down. He refused to look at the creator as he slyly grabbed his hand. He squeezed the other’s hand. Ink in return turned his hand and grabbed his tightly. Their fingers intertwined together.

  
  
With new courage, Ink turned his head to look at Geno. His smile forced as he spoke: “Sorry, Geno. Maybe another time?”  
  


Dream’s hand tightened when there was another wave of chill. Ink’s thumb rubbed against the back of his hand.  
  


Geno’s hand twisted into a fist as he glared at the two. His grip around his scarf tightened. Dream felt sympathy for the other. He knew what it was like to be avoided by the god of creation. It stung on many levels, either because you care for him or you look up to him. 

“Sure.” Was all the god of tragedy said before he stiffly turned and left. 

Dream let out a sigh and turned back around. Ink’s body sagged against the counter. His eyesockets closed shut tightly. Ink’s fingers tightened around his, bringing back memories Dream wanted to leave in the past.

Dream untangled their fingers, yanking his hand back to himself. “You’re gonna have to talk to him sometime.” 

“Maybe.” Ink placed the plates into the sink. A frown on his face. “But I’m not ready, not right now.” 

“The longer you avoid it the harder it will be.” Dream gave his former friend a pointed look. Ink didn’t say anything. He just turned the tap on and added soap. “Ink-”

Dream stopped himself as he bite his tongue. He could see in Ink's eyelights how difficult it was. He could see the twitch in his fingers as he desperately wanted his paint. It… didn't feel right to lecture him. Well, not lecture but- doesn't matter. Ink needs a friend not a fucking parent. 

"I know this is hard for you." Dream finished his sentence. He played with his collar. "I will be here when you are ready." 

Ink gave him a grateful smile. Dream tried to return it before turning on his heel to get more dishes. Ink stayed at the sink, quieter than usual. As he was getting the last of the dishes, he could hear the water stop running.

“You know," Dream began to fill in the silence. "-to make all of this easier,” Dream placed the plates into the sink. “You could create a dishwasher.”

“I prefer it like this.” Ink admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. There was a small tap of his fingers. “It’s nice for me. It gives me time to think.”

  
  
“Going to the market is the same for me.” Dream chimed. Cross and Parry tended to hate shopping, but Dream loved to go to the mortals marketplace. Preferably alone so he can think. “it’s relaxing for me.”

  
  
“I wouldn’t say doing the dishes is _ relaxing _ .” A fond smile found its way onto Ink’s face. ”Sometimes it leads to a water fight.”

  
  
A small chuckle left the creator. Dream felt relief flood him from seeing the other slowly become happy and relaxed. Dream felt his tense shoulders fall and he sighed. 

Dream had to stop a snort as he nodded his head. “Sounds like a lot of fun.” 

Suddenly water was splashed against his chest. Dream jumped back from the sink. A gasp being stolen from his throat.

“Ink Genesis!” Dream hissed as he stared down at his soaked dress. “You-” Before he could continued, more water was splashed onto him. He squeaked and failed to dodge in time. 

Ink wore a playful smile, the side of his shirt was wet. “Just wanted to show you how fun it is!”

Fun? He blinked stupidly at the other. Before he slowly smirked, mirth in his golden eyelights as he glared at Ink. He took a step towards the other, a plan halfway formed in his mind.  
  


Just as his luck would have it, his half baked plan fell short. The floor was still covered in water, _slippery_ water. Dream let out a squeak and he stumbled on his feet. 

  
“Begonia!” Ink’s hands were held up as he caught Dream. The god of positivity grabbed onto Ink’s shirt in panic. Both of them tumbled, causing them to fall over. 

Fuck- Dream felt his knees throb in pain as they hit the floor. He opened his eyesockets to see fabric. He raised his head to look up at his former friend. Ink had a swirl in one eyelight and an exclamation mark in the other. 

Dream grimaced and tried to appear apologetic. Not having meant for the other to get hurt. “Are you okay?” 

Ink shook his head and frowned. “Who are you again?”  
  


“...Funny.” Dream deadpanned as he sat up in Ink’s lap. He looked down at his dress. The bottom sides were soaked now as well. 

Ink snickered to himself. As the creator sat up, his hand found Dream’s hip. Dream tensed from the contact. He had to stop himself from flinching back.

“Thanks for coming.” Ink whispered under his breath. His eyelights were soft. Gratefulness shined on his face. 

“I told you I would be here for you.” Dream murmured under his breath as he refused to look into his eyes though. He looked right above at his forehead.   
  


This was too close. They were too close for Dream’s liking. He wanted to get up and run for the hills. He wanted to hide behind Cross like a child.

  
  
He didn’t like this! 

Dream went to get off the other, his soul thumped loudly in his non-existent ears. Ink’s hands suddenly tightened around his hips. He frowned and looked at his former friend. The other’s eyelights were distant and eyebrows furrowed together. 

“Ink?” That got nothing from the creator. If anything, his hands tightened and pulled Dream closer. Very much to the golden god’s dismay.

Ink’s eyelights were glazed as he stared at Dream confused. His grip tightened around Dream’s hips. 

“Ink?” Dream asked again as he swallowed. He hesitantly reached out and cupped Ink’s cheek. He searched the other’s expression. “What’s wrong?” 

“N-nothing…” Ink mumbled with confusion in his voice. He closed his eyesockets tightly. He raised his hand to his head. A smile took form on his face. “Just a headache.”

Dream frowned and raised his hands to the other’s head. Healing magic flowed from his hands to Ink. “Better?”

  
  
Ink opened his eyesockets, his grin wider. “Much... Thanks Begonia!”

  
  
“Anytime.” Dream muttered as he nodded his head. He slowly dropped his hands. 

  
Neither noticed the figure frozen at the kitchen entrance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I blame writer's block and plot ideas for keeping from this. XD
> 
> Honestly, I didn't like writing this chapter for some reason.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **just me screaming in the void**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this was supposed to come out in may. MAY. Procrastination and writer's block everyone.

The night had long since become quiet. Paperjam could hear every creak the house made. His father's snores being muffled by the walls between them. HIs night light kept his bedroom well lit. 

He had pretended to fall asleep during his mom’s story. His mama continued to read for a bit before he eventually noticed. Once he did, he kissed Paperjam's forehead and tucked him in. 

An hour had passed since then and Paperjam was growing impatient. He had been frowning at his clock for the past ten minutes. Daring it to keep ticking. The constant moving hands mocked the child.

He felt excited and worried as each second. Did something happen? Were they not going to show up? Did _Paperjam _do something wrong? 

Paperjam pouted and looked to the ceiling. Tears fought to spill down his chubby cheeks. He sniffled and wiped them away. Big boys don’t cry! He was supposed to becoming a full-fledged god now! He shouldn't be crying! 

“What’s wrong, Squirt?”

  
  
PJ snapped his head over to his window. He could see a hooded figure standing in the window way. Faintly, he could see a twisted smile from under the hood. Joy erupted from the child as a grin stretched across his skull.

“You made it!” Paperjam whisper-yelled as he jumped from his bed. He ran to the other with open arms. The figure didn’t return the hug but did pat his head. Smooshing around the ink that floated off of his head. 

“Of course,” The figure smiled down at him, his head tilted to the side. They kept their promise to Paperjam. The figure reached a hand down and rubbed PJ's tears away. "I told you I would!"

  
  
“Can you tell me about space?” Paperjam asked as he began to jump up and down. Excitement flowed through his marrow. He tugged on the older god, wanting nothing more than to hear a story from the other. "please!!" 

The figure tilted their head to the side, a soft chuckle left them. “Didn’t your parents already read you a bedtime story?”

  
  
“Yes, but I like yours better!” Paperjam insisted with a hopefully pitiful pout. Fluffy bunny was fun, but nothing compared to the tales the stranger told. He liked it when this figure would tell him about the moon and stars. He liked listening about the world above them.

He quickly dropped the other's hand and turned on his heels. He raced to his bed; his feet barely touching the ground as he made it into his bed. He snuggled down on in. He turned his grin over to the god and patted the spot next to him. 

The figure flushed at the comment and turned their head. They let out a cough into their fist. Slowly, they moved to sit beside Paperjam.

Pj didn’t hesitate to climb in the other’s lap. The figure tensed up but Paperjam didn’t care. He just nestled into the other’s chest, ready for more tales about the moon. He blinked up at the other expectantly. 

The figure sighed and softly smiled down at him. “What do you want to know, Squirt?”

  
  
“Everything!” 

* * *

Ink nibbled on the end of his pen as he looked his notebook in frustration. All the pages were smudged with ink and paint. Completely destroyed thanks to his own clumsiness. He had written down what he needed in case he forgot. As luck would have it, he forgot and his only reminder was ruined. 

Oh well, not like it had been a necessity...Ink doesn’t think it had been. 

He sighed and put his notebook back into his pocket. He was sure when he saw it, he would remember. He hoped so anyway.

“Did you forget?” Ink looked over his shoulder to his husband. Sympathy in his beautiful discolored eyelights. His chocolate cosmos was patient with him. Paperjam clutching his pants leg. His large circular eyesockets looked at the world around him. 

“Maybe…” Ink fluttered his eyesockets up at Error. His grin was wide and bashful. He felt embarrassed about it but grateful. “It was…" Ink's eyelights darted down to the pen in his hand. He looked back up to Error sheepishly. "-pencils, right?”

  
  
“Not wrong.” Error admitted as he averted his gaze. “We are getting art supplies for Paperjam.”

  
  
Art supplies for-

  
  
Ink straightened up. His eyesockets wide as his grin stretched across his face. Right! They were going to see if Plumeria had creation abilities! He couldn’t believe he had forgotten...again.

“Right!” Ink excitedly clapped his hands together. A delighted giggle escaped him. He pranced over to his family and grabbed onto Error’s arm. “Let’s go! Now! Now!”

Error sighed, trying his best to look annoyed -_and failing terribly_-. “I married a child.”

  
  
“You did.” Ink smirked as he intertwined their fingers together. He knew his eyelights were in the shape of a star and a pink heart. “but you knew this before you married me.” 

As they walked down the street, many gods turned to look at them. Whispering amongst themselves. Glares were thrown their way. 

Ink paid them no mind. It didn’t bother him, not anymore. He may still be struggling with his...problems, but his family was something he would never regret or be ashamed of. He was glad to have disappointed those fucktards.

Suddenly, Paperjam gasped in excitement. Ink looked down at his son just as the other let go of Error’s hand.

  
  
Paperjam dashed over and grabbed a stranger’s leg. A giggle escaping him as he squeezed the person’s leg. “Parry!!”   
  


The stranger, Paralysis, was dressed in a short, white cloak. Round gems were sewn along the hem of the cloak. The colors of the gems were gold and charcoal. His pants were knee-high and a rich purple. Boots that were snow white and were laced up with golden strings. 

  
Parry turned just enough for Ink to catch sight of the single purple eyelight and splash of freckles. Ink grabbed Error’s arms from approaching with ‘ _ approaching a possible enemy _’ attitude. He shot a calming smile to Error’s confused and worried stare. 

“Uh… Hi?” The teen mumbled, his body stiff from the touch. His face was twisted but a smile remained. “Where did you come from?”

  
  
“I missed you!” PJ exclaimed as he ignored the question. He squeezed his leg tighter. Ink was sure if the kid wasn't made of bone, PJ would have cut off circulation. 

Parry looked around helplessly for help. He looked like a deer in the spotlight. When his eyelight landed on Ink, his shoulders fell.

“And I, you.” Parry mustered out as he tried to discreetly push the child away. _(Thankfully, Paperjam didn't seem to notice.)_ The teenager's confidence up now since he spotted the creator. With the child at arm’s length, Paralysis knelt down. 

  
“Hello, Paralysis,” Ink chimed happily as he gave the teen a small wave. The creator then turned his stare onto his son. “PJ, I told you not to run off like that when we are in the market.” 

“But it’s Parry, Momma!” Paperjam cried out with a pout on his face. His arms tightening, somehow, more around the teenager’s leg. His eyesockets watered up at Ink.

  
  
Ink narrowed his eyesockets down at his son. He placed his hands on his hips. "That doesn't change the risk, Plumeria."

“Parry?” Error asked as he approached his family. His eyelights cautiously run across Paralysis’s form. 

The teen’s body went rigid as his eyelight took over the new adult. A single purple eyelight met Ink’s and the creator couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the shy teenager. 

  
“Yeah, he is Dream’s son.” Ink intertwined his hand with his husbands. A smile on his face as he spoke. Ink gestured from the teen and his husband. “Paralysis, this is my husband, Error.”

“Hi…” Parry muttered as he shyly raised a hand to wave at the destroyer. He refused to meet the adult’s gaze as he picked at his shirt. 

“Golden boy has a _ kid _?” Error looked confused as all hell. His head cocked over to the side as he pulled Ink close to him. “I thought he never wanted one?”

  
  
“Error!” Ink stared at his mate in disbelief. His husband just looked at him with a _ ‘what?’_ expression. Seeing no problem with what he had said. Ink went to say something but nothing came out. Completely flabbergasted. 

Parry shook his head to stop Ink from saying anything. A kind, uncaring smile on his face. His voice was tight as he spoke: “things change...” 

Error snorted and shot his hand out to gesture at the kid. “Obviously.”

“What are you doing in the market?” Ink quickly interjected as he kept glaring at his husband. 

  
  
Of course, Error being Error, didn’t pay Ink any notice. Instead, he carefully went and picked up their son. Effectively saving the teen from losing a leg. Paralysis instantly backing away.

“I am getting some Star Dust.” Parry murmured, he took a step back from the three. His mouth kept its coerced grin. “It’s an extremely rare type of glitter made from fallen stars.” Paralysis’s eyelight twinkled at the mention of the glitter. “It’s for a present for Dream.”

  
“Is his birthday coming up?” Did Ink forget his friend’s birthday? It wouldn’t be the first time but it did make him feel bad for not knowing. Sure, they only began talking again recently, but he knew Dream his whole life! 

“No.” Paralysis shook his head as he tugged his cloak closer to himself. "It's for Mother's day." 

Ink questioned, his head tilted to the side. His glare lessened as he turned his gaze to the teenager. "Mother's day?"

"A mortal's holiday to celebrate mother's." Paralysis huffed out, not out of frustration but from being uncomfortable. His leg began to tap on the ground. He was clearly not used to being around others with his mother not near. 

"I didn’t know mortals did that!" Ink exclaimed with curiosity in his eyelights. He didn’t know much about mortal holidays. Well, except Christmas. "When is it?"

“Doesn’t really have a set day.” Paralysis mumbled with an eyebrow bone furrowed together in thought. He shifted on his feet, his fingers tapped on his arm. "...but in a few months from now." 

“You’re not much for a conversation, huh?” Error finally decided to speak. The destroyer's assumption didn't appear to be wrong. Paralysis wasn't talkative and looked ready to run. 

Paralysis met his stare. For once, he didn't look away or hide in his cloak. The teenager simply shrugged his shoulders. “Not much to talk about.”  
  


“Para!” Paperjam tugged harshly on the teen’s arm. Clearly upset at the teen not talking to him. An adorable pout on his face as he stared up at the older godling. “Wanna know what I’m gonna do?”

  
  
“Of course,” Parry began softly. His body relaxed _(Ink wasn't even sure if he could call it that)_ and he smiled down at PJ. “What is it?”

“Imma learn to create like Momma!” Paperjam said with pride dripping from his voice. Ink had to kick himself as that once again slipped his memory. 

Right! That’s what they were doing! Ink bit his tongue and looked down to the floor. His breathing stuttered and chest heaved 

This was something that Ink was dying to do... He wanted to see if Plumeria had his abilities but his mind kept slipping! Of course, he would love Paperjam no matter what. He just wanted something to bond over with Jammy. He wanted to remember the moment Paperjam got them if he did.

  
  
He wanted to treasure every moment. Not wondering if he had a missing piece in his memory. 

“That’s great!” Paralysis chimed, breaking Ink out of his thoughts. Dream’s smile was reflected on the teenager's face. Yet, something was off. The smile was almost a crooked version of Dream’s. “betcha get it in no time.” 

  
“Does your mom know you’re out here?” Error quickly interrogated. His eyesockets narrowed as he watched the kid quietly. His body was stiff and distrust in his eyelights. 

Error trusting someone new was low to none. He would rather throw himself off a cliff then trust a stranger. So Ink really wasn’t surprised. Neither was Paralysis by the looks of it. 

  
Once again, Paralysis refused to say anything but he meet the destroyer's gaze head on. Which Ink was going to take that as a ‘hell no’. Should he call Dream and tell him? Nah! He and Dream got into a shit ton of trouble as godlings. Going to a store wasn’t anything compared to it. 

“I guess it doesn’t matter,” Ink shrugged his shoulders as he looked ahead. “Just don’t let Dream know I was in on it, kay?”

  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t…” Parry mumbled under his breath. Ink decided to ignore that comment. “He would kill me if he knew I was up here.”

“...Most gods aren’t exactly welcoming to darker godlings.” Parry whispered as he tugged on his hood. His single eyelight darted around for any listeners. “Besides, gods just tend to be cruel beings.”

  
  
Ink hated that the kid was right. He remembered when Dream used to get picked on for being Nightmare’s twin. If Ink hadn’t stuck up for his friend, the bullies would have never backed off. He wouldn’t lie, he was a hypocrite back then. He probably still was in many ways.

  
  
Dream had every right to try and protect his son as he saw fit. He couldn’t really blame the other in any manner.

  
“Kid, it’s not safe for any godling to be walking around by themselves.” Error scoffed with a roll of his eyelights. He threw his hand out towards Parry. “Where are ya going?” 

Paralysis seemed to shrink further in on himself at the motion. His eyelight watched Error’s hand with wariness. His hand clenched his shirt as he took a step back as sly as he could. 

“The... umm... art store.” Parry finally got out as he continued to tug on his shirt. A clear attempt at comforting himself as he talked. His eyelight had trailed from the family and went to the sky. “It’s the only place that has Star Dust.”

“WE ARE TOO!” Paperjam exclaimed excitedly, wiggling in Error’s grip. His star eyelight spun quickly. “You can come with us! Please?”

Paralysis eyelight darted up to Ink and Error. Unsure of what to answer without stepping on the family’s toes. Error having quickly looked utterly exasperated probably didn't help.

“I don’t see any problem with it.” Ink chimed as he offered a kind smile. It probably was safer for the kid anyway. Error held back a groan and shrugged his shoulders.

  
  
“Well, let’s get this over with.” Error insisted with a frown. He was never one to enjoy going into stores. Mostly because that had meant interacting with others. Ink bumped his hip against his mate’s. A comforting smile on his face.  
  


Paralysis swallowed as he shuffled on his feet. He averted his gaze as he stuttered out:“O-oh, okay…”

  
  
With a soft pop, Paperjam teleported out of his father’s hold. The teen let out a yelp as he quickly caught PJ. His eyelight was comically wide. Paperjam threw his arms around Parry with a shriek of a ‘yay’. 

“Plumeria!” Ink scolded as he felt fear for his son’s safety. When he saw Paralysis caught his son, Ink sighed in relief. 

“It’s fine!” The teen shook his head as he interrupted Ink. Paralysis carefully put the kid down, holding out his hand for PJ to take. Which the four-year-old happily took with a blinding grin. “Lead the way, Jams.”

The kid puffed out his chest and tugged on Parry’s arm. Ink didn’t think he had the heart to tell him it's the wrong way. Maybe they can have them make a 180 turn around some buildings. 

Paperjam had quickly started to blabber away to his new friend. Mostly talking about his own excitement for learning to create. He kept walking and tugged on Parry’s arm, but the teen just smiled and stumbled along. It warmed Ink to hear that, it was adorable. 

Ink eventually got them turned around and on the right track. He tightened his grip on Error's hand and leaned into his husband's side. He laid his head on Error’s shoulder.

His soul was still wonky but he felt happy. He didn’t know if it was the residue of the paints or just everything right now. Sure, it’s not perfect, but for now, he felt at ease. 

Error was tensed the entire time, his eyelights kept a stare on Parry. His hand squeezed Ink’s tightly as he never looked away. Each movement the teen made was followed by Error squeezing his hand.

“Don’t worry,” Ink whispered low enough for the boys to not hear. “Parry wouldn’t hurt Paperjam.” 

“I never said I was.” Error retorted as he gave Ink a side-eye, his frown still there. Before Ink could reply to his husband, Parry spoke up instead. 

“You didn’t have too.” Parry looked over his shoulder to the two. Understanding in the teenager's eyelight. Paralysis turned his gaze back in front of him. Well, Ink was quiet enough apparently... 

Error frowned, eyebrow bones furrowed in frustration. Clearly annoyed at being so easily read. Unfortunately for the destroyer, he was never good at hiding his emotions. He was an open book. 

“What were you planning on buying at the art store?” Parry questioned before the adults could say anything. It was a poor attempt to change the subject. His voice was now louder as if he had the courage to speak up now that he wasn’t facing them. Even though there was tension in his shoulders. 

With a guilty smile, Ink gave shrugged his shoulder. “My memory isn’t the best lately because of residue paint. So I think… canvas?” 

It was more of a question than an answer. Error, however, raised an eyebrow bone at his response. Well, that probably wasn’t the reason either. Ink just batted his eyesockets at his chocolate cosmos. His husband wasn't impressed and just shook his head. A smile fighting to spread across his face.

“How does Error let you out of the house?” Paralysis joked as he tossed a look to the married couple. An eyebrow bone raised in question. His expression remained emotionless. “I feel like you would get lost near your home.”

“Hey!” Ink placed a hand over his soul in mock hurt. He ignored the giggle from Paperjam and snort from Error. Instead, he gave a pout to the teen. “I can manage with a few memory problems!” 

“Ink…” Error sighed, fondness in his voice as he stopped in his tracks. Ink turned to look over his shoulder to his husband. His Chocolate Cosmos threw a thumb over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. “We passed the art store about a block ago.”

  
  
“Oh…”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paperjam officially adopted Paralysis. He won't ever be able to get away from the godling again XD
> 
> You know the drill! Leave a comment because it does help XD and have fun? I hope this was a fun read. Have a great day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on:  
Twitter: @Krysytwi  
Tumblr: Krystal-twi
> 
> Also, check out the stories **_"It's Not That Simple"_** and **_"Of Tragedy and Death"_**  
They are bomb and what inspired this mess!


End file.
